


Until I Found You || Italian Translation

by dimpled_halo, Sweet_CreatureHL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Famous Harry, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, M/M, Omega Harry Styles, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Smut, Songwriting, guitar player louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, masturbations, pornostar louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_CreatureHL/pseuds/Sweet_CreatureHL
Summary: Harry Styles è la popstar del secolo, o così lo hanno definito i media. Finge di avere una relazione con tutti gli omega con cui viene visto uscire, presentadolo al mondo come un alfa a cui piace divertirsi, non ancora pronto ad instaurare una relazione seria con qualcuno. Il suo team lavora duramente per pubblicizzarlo come un alfa che non riesce a mantenerlo nei pantaloni, ma la realtà non è mai come sembra.Louis Tomlinson è un aspirante musicista che lavora come camboy mentre aspetta la sua grande occasione. Non sopporta Harry Styles, un alfa che usa soltanto il suo potere e la sua fama per conquistare il maggior numero possibile di omega. Quando si imbatte casualmente nel cantante durante una festa, spera di non incontrarlo mai più, per poi scoprire che l’assistente di Harry sta uscendo con il suo migliore amico, Zayn. A peggiorare le cose, Harry sta per intraprendere un tour mondiale e ha bisogno di un nuovo chitarrista, un’opportunità che Zayn non si lascia perdere, mettendo subito una buona parola su di lui.Cosa farà Louis quando si presenterà l'occasione che sta aspettando da una vita? Deciderà di condividere il palco con Harry Styles?





	1. Capitolo uno

**Author's Note:**

> Quando ho letto "Until I found you" qualche mese fa mi è subito venuta voglia di tradurla. E' una storia carina e leggera che ho apprezzato fin dal primo capitolo e spero possa piacere anche a voi.  
> In totale saranno 10 capitoli e ho intenzione di pubblicare almeno due capitoli a settimana.  
> Infine voglio ringraziare la mia beta, Sharon, che mi ha convinta a pubblicare questa traduzione. 
> 
> La storia non è mia, la vera autrice è "dimpled_halo" che mi ha dato il permesso di tradurre la storia in italiano, tutti i diritti vanno a lei. A questo link potete trovare la storia originale: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767277/chapters/39342379
> 
> Se volete seguirmi su Twitter sono @ Chiaretttaa_ ; su wattpad invece mi trovate sotto il nome di "Sweet_CreatureHL" .

###  ****[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/192593143-until-i-found-you-italian-translation)  
  
  
  
  
  
Until I Found You

  
  
  
  
  
  
**CAPITOLO UNO.**  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sta letteralmente affogando in un mare di gente ma si sente ancora come la persona più sola in tutta la stanza. Sta sudando abbondantemente e il suo vestito Gucci su misura non lo sta aiutando per niente. Si avvicina al bar come se fosse un uomo che si è perso nel deserto e trova finalmente un po’ d’acqua. Mentre cammina, diversi corpi si schiantano contro di lui ma non gli importa, riesce a vedere la luce alla fine del tunnel.  
Il barista è occupato a servire altri clienti fino a quando non sposta lo sguardo su di lui.  
“Cosa posso farti?” grida sopra la musica assordante che esce da delle enormi casse.  
Harry si passa una mano sulle labbra “Fammi un jack e coca per favore, anzi fammelo doppio.”  
Il barista annuisce “Arriva subito.”  
Il ragazzo si muove con disinvoltura mischiando whisky e coca cola fino a riempire il bicchiere, aggiunge infine due spicchi di lime e una cannuccia prima di porgergli il cocktail.  
Harry lo prende subito tra le mani e se le rinfresca grazie al vetro freddo del bicchiere, poi lo solleva per berne un sorso. Bramava un drink da tutta la sera e finalmente il suo desiderio si è avverato. Essere Harry Styles spesso è estenuante, non si è fermato un attimo da quando ha aperto gli occhi quella mattina.  
Qualche ora prima il suo manager, Niall, lo aveva spinto brutalmente sotto la doccia, in modo che il parrucchiere potesse sistemargli i capelli e il trucco subito dopo, mentre lo stilista sceglieva il suo vestito. Dopo aver finito di prepararsi era stato accompagnato vicino ad una limousine dove all’interno lo attendeva la sua conquista della settimana – una modella omega emergente che aveva bisogno di pubblicità per farsi notare nel settore. Harry fece, come ogni sera, il suo lavoro, sfilando con l’omega carina attaccatta al suo braccio. Ha sorriso alle telecamere e ha risposto timidamente ai giornalisti quando gli è stato chiesto chi fosse la sua nuova compagna e se si stessero frequentando, a quel punto ha mentito come è solito fare in queste occasioni. Ormai è diventato un esperto, è un’arte saper mentire.  
Una mano sulla spalla interrompe i suoi pensieri e si gira per vedere il colpevole.  
“Harry! Eccoti!” grida Niall senza motivo “I paparazzi ti stanno aspettando fuori, sono pronti per fotografare te e Leslie mentre salite in macchina per andarvene.”  
Harry beve il resto del suo drink prima di appoggiarlo sul bancone e annuire verso il barista carino quando quello cattura il suo sguardo. Prende un profondo respiro per calmarsi e si incolla un sorriso finto sul volto.  
“Ok sono pronto.”  
Niall lo accompagna dove lo sta aspettando Leslie, vicino all’uscita del locale. Le guance della ragazza sono arrossate, gli occhi lucidi, i capelli spettinati e sorride dolcemente mentre le si avvicina.  
“Sei pronto, popstar?” la ragazza gli fa l’occhiolino e allunga il braccio per farsi prendere la mano.  
Harry la afferra all’istante, i palmi della donna sono madidi di sudore e gli fanno venire voglia di ritrarre subito la mano e pulirla da qualche parte, ma non lo può fare.  
Niall controlla fuori per assicurarsi che i paparazzi siano pronti per filmare la loro uscita, poi ritorna indietro per fargli un cenno e invitarli a lasciare il locale. Il mare di flash nel quale si ritrovano i due ragazzi è accecante. Harry viene guidato dalla sua guardia del corpo verso la limousine che li sta aspettando vicino al marciapiede, trascinando Leslie dietro di sé.  
Tiene la testa bassa, facendo finta di non volere che i paparazzi lo fotografino, ma è tutto finto, sta solo recitando. Quando arrivano alla macchina, Harry apre la portiera e spinge Leslie all’interno prima di sedersi sul sedile posteriore. La sua guardia del corpo chiude velocemente la portiera e l’autista parte in un secondo. I flash continuano ad accecarli anche mentre sono all’interno della limousine.  
“Andiamo a casa tua?” la voce di Leslie è bassa e seducente, ed Harry alza gli occhi al cielo per la disperazione. Succede sempre così. Questi omega che vengono ingaggiati per uscire con lui pensano sempre che ci sia una possibilità di andare a letto con la famosa popstar. Tutto questo gli fa venire la nausea. Forse è colpa del profumo alfa artificiale che si spruzza ogni mattina se attira tutti questi omega, e loro non possono fare a meno di seguire i loro istinti. Harry comunque non è interessato alla ragazza. Sbuffa nervoso e annusa dentro la sua giacca cercando di non arricciare il naso per il disgusto, emette un odore sgradevole al momento, quindi non è sicuramente il suo profumo che attira tutte queste persone.  
Harry sbadiglia “Sono sfinito, se vuoi possiamo accompagnarti a casa. È stata una bella serata.” cerca di usare un tono affascinante, ma sono quasi del due del mattino e si sente davvero esausto.  
Leslie è delusa, il suo viso si trasforma in una maschera di tristezza e Harry quasi si sente male per lei. La ragazza si mette dritta sul sedile e annuisce, con le labbra chiuse in una linea sottile. Non dice una parola per tutto il resto del tragitto, per il sollievo di Harry. L’autista si ferma davanti all’appartamento della donna e Leslie si volta nuovamente verso di lui, gli occhi ancora pieni di speranza. Per cosa poi? Harry non ne è sicuro, ma potrebbe quasi indovinare.  
“Buonanotte, Leslie.” dice Harry risoluto.  
La luce che la donna aveva negli occhi svanisce all’istante, e senza dire una parola si volta per aprire la portiera ed uscire. Quando sbatte la porta della macchina, Harry tira un sospiro di sollievo. E’ appena finita un'altra lunga giornata in cui ha finto di essere un alfa.  
Mentre la limousine riparte, Harry abbassa il finestrino e l’aria della notte rinfresca la sua pelle accaldata. Non c’è nessuna stella stasera nel cielo scuro di Londra, ma se si concentra ne può vedere qualcuna spuntare tra le nuvole. Chiude gli occhi, lasciando che il vento si schianti contro il suo viso. È contento di avere questi piccoli momenti nei quali può togliersi la maschera di popstar ed essere semplicemente se stesso.  
Non Harry l’alfa, non Harry l’omega, soltanto Harry.  
Fa un respiro profondo e apre gli occhi, è arrivato finalmente a casa. Lentamente esce dalla macchina, stringe la mano all’autista e lo ringrazia prima di entrare nell’edificio. L’atrio è vuoto, fatta eccezione per il portinaio.  
“Buonanotte Mr. Styles.” l’uomo si toglie il capello e Harry muove la mano per salutarlo.  
“Anche a te, come ti chiami? Devi essere nuovo”  
L’uomo prende la sua mano e gli sorride imbarazzato “Mi chiamo William, signore.”  
Harry gli stringe la mano e gli da una pacca sulla spalla “Piacere di conoscerti William, per favore chiamami Harry. Buonanotte.”  
Mentre sale in ascensore c’è un silenzio irreale intorno a lui, le orecchie gli fischiano per il fatto di essere rimasto per troppe ore all’interno di una stanza affollata con musica ad alto volume. L’ascensore arriva al decimo piano e le porte si spalancano direttamente sul suo appartamento. Tira fuori le chiavi dalla tasca dei pantaloni per aprire e si sente improvvisamente senza forze, esausto. Ha bisogno assolutamente di un letto.  
La casa di Harry è il suo rifugio sicuro, nessuno qua lo osserva giudicando ogni sua mossa, a nessuno importa se è alfa o omega. È la sua coperta di linus dopo le lunghi notti dove deve essere sempre al centro dell’attenzione e dove non gli è permesso abbassare la guardia neanche per un momento.  
Dopo aver chiuso a chiave l’appartamento, si toglie i vestiti e afferra un paio di pantaloncini dall’armadio, quindi si dirige verso la doccia. Non vuole fare altro che lavare via il sudore e il profumo artificale di alfa da tutto il suo corpo. Dopo essersi asciugato e aver indossato i pantaloncini, si mette finalmente a letto. Le lenzuola sono incredibilmente fresche contro la sua pelle, e i suoi occhi si chiudono all’istante.  
Mentre sta per cedere al sonno, il suo telefono vibra sul comodino. Geme frustrato e allunga la mano per recuperarlo. È Niall, il suo manager.  
  
_Non dimenticare di twittare qualcosa su stasera e mettere mi piace al post di Leslie su Instagram. Buonanotte x_  
  
Un profondo sospiro sfugge dalle sue labbra mentre legge il messaggio, risponde in modo affermativo all’amico e fa ciò che gli è stato richiesto. Non è un problema per lui nascondersi, non sempre almeno. Harry aveva nascosto il suo essere omega ancor prima di iniziare la sua carriera di cantante. Per quanto tutti sostengano che gli omega maschi dovrebbero essere contenti che le cose siano cambiate rispetto ad anni fa, lui non si sente contento. Ha visto in prima persona come sono trattati gli omega nel suo settore e ha deciso fin da piccolo che nessuno avrebbe dovuto sapere la verità sul suo vero sesso. Quindi, fa tutto il necessario per mantenere il segreto, anche se questo significa che non ha mai nessuno da cui poter tornare a casa la sera.  
È un sacrificio che è disposto a compiere per portare avanti la sua carriera.  
Harry collega il telefono al caricatore dopo aver fatto un giro sui social media. Si sistema meglio nel letto e chiude finalmente gli occhi, nei suoi sogni almeno non si sente solo come nella vita reale.  
  
  


  
Harry sospira quando la luce del mattino lo colpisce direttamente negli occhi. Se li stropiccia con le mani, lasciando che si abituino alla luce prima di aprirli. Niall è in piedi vicino al letto, le labbra chiuse in una linea sottile e le mani sui fianchi.  
Lo stomaco di Harry sobbalza mentre si mette a sedere “Cosa c’è che non va?”  
Niall è un piccolo sole, sempre felice ed entusiasta, inoltre c’è sempre quando Harry ha bisogno di lui. Lo motiva e lo sprona ad affrontare la giornata. Quando Niall non è felice, tuttavia, Harry sa che non deve aspettarsi una bella notizia.  
Il biondo fa un respiro profondo prima di parlare “Robbie ci ha lasciati. Mi ha chiamato stamattina dicendomi che non potrà venire con noi in tour.”  
Questa è una notizia devastante per Harry, Robbie è stato il suo chitarrista in ogni singolo concerto da quando la sua carriera è decollata, è sempre stato presente per lui. Non c’era nessuno del quale si fidasse più di Robbie. Il tour sarebbe iniziato fra poche settimane e non c’era tempo per trovare qualcuno che fosse bravo anche solo la metà dell’uomo.  
“Fanculo, ti ha detto perché?” domanda Harry appoggiandosi contro la testiera del letto.  
“Sua madre si è ammalata e ha bisogno di restare a Londra.” lo informa Niall, sedendosi accanto a lui.  
“Mi dispiace…assicurati di mandare dei fiori a sua madre.” dice Harry in un secondo momento “Cosa faremo adesso?”  
Niall incontra i suoi occhi e sembra sofferente quanto lui “Non lo so, farò qualche chiamata e vedrò se c’è qualcuno disponibile. Non ci voleva in questo momento.”  
Harry si trova d’accordo con l’amico.  
  


**~ * ~**  


  
  
  
Louis chiude gli occhi mentre il grazioso omega sulle sue ginocchia avvolge le labbra intorno al suo cazzo, fa un’espressione estasiata per mostrare che si sta divertendo mentre l’alfa dietro di lui gli apre il sedere e inizia a leccarlo.  
“Cazzo!” Louis mette una mano sulla testa dell’alfa dietro di lui per spingerlo più a fondo nel suo sedere, evitando così di piegare i fianchi affinchè l’omega possa continuare a prendergli il sesso in bocca.  
“Ok taglia! Voglio l’omega tra i due alfa. Brandon, voglio che succhi il cazzo di Louis mentre Ashton ti scopa, ok?”  
Si spostano nella posizione richiesta, Brandon si appoggia sul tavolo a faccia in giù e aspetta gli altri due ragazzi.  
“Azione!”  
  
  
Dopo aver finito la scena, Louis prende l’accappatoio e si fa una doccia veloce. Si deve incontrare con Zayn per pranzo prima di vedere la sua band ma, come al solito, è in ritardo. Vuole incontrarsi con la band perché hanno un concerto in programma per quel venerdì e non sono ancora in grado di suonare le loro canzoni al meglio. Louis non sa nemmeno come sia potuto diventare il leader del gruppo, forse è per il suo carattere o forse per il fatto che è l’unico alfa mentre tutti i suoi amici sono dei beta; lui è nato biologicamente con una personalità dominante. Qualunque cosa sia, la band dipende da lui, lui prende le decisioni, cerca dove fare i concerti e canta le loro canzoni. Louis lo fa con piacere perché la musica è la sua più grande passione, e farà tutto il possibile per far si che il loro gruppo venga notato.  
Il traffico in città è un incubo a quell’ora del giorno, il tassista ha la radio accesa e Louis emette un gemito frustrato quando il dj si mette a parlare di gossip.  
  
“ _Harry Styles è stato fotografato ieri sera mentre lasciava il Velvet NightClub con Leslie Taylor. Una fonte dentro al locale ci ha riferito che sembravano piuttosto intimi e che non si sono allontanati un istante per tutta la notte. Leslie è il nuovo angelo di Victoria’s Secret e parteciperà alla sfilata di moda di Sofia Herrera”_  
  
Giusto, pensa Louis. È sempre Harry Styles il più discusso dai siti di gossip e in radio, a loro importa soltanto sapere chi è l’omega con il quale sta dormendo il cantante.  
Il taxi arriva a destinazione prima che Louis possa essere torturato con altre notizie totalmente inutili sulle celebrità, paga il tassista e scende velocemente. E’ in ritardo solo di qualche minuto per il pranzo, ma la faccia di Zayn lo fa sentire come se fosse in ritardo di ore. Si scusa con l’amico prima di ordinare qualcosa da mangiare alla cameriera.  
“Come va il lavoro?” chiede Zayn con un’espressione annoiata mentre scrive qualcosa sul cellulare.  
Louis beve un sorso d’acqua prima di rispondere “Ero a lavoro adesso, il solito threesome.”  
Zayn sbuffa mentre continuare a digitare velocemente sullo schermo.  
“Puoi dire a Liam che stai pranzando con me? Mi piacerebbe avere per qualche ora il mio migliore amico senza distrazioni. Sei occupato da settimane.” Louis non ha ancora incontrato Liam perché Zayn ha avuto con il ragazzo soltanto alcuni appuntamenti nell’ultimo mese, e sa che non glielo presenterà finchè non si sentirà sicuro della loro relazione. Potrebbe anche non succedere mai perché Zayn si annoia facilmente delle persone che frequenta.  
Il moro appoggia il telefono sul tavolo e sorride “Ho finito. Quindi, come stai?” gli domanda sorridendo. E’ così diverso dal solito.  
“Ok fermati. Smettila di sorridere in quel modo.” dice subito Louis.  
Zayn ridacchia, scuotendo la testa. La cameriera ritorna con le loro portate e Louis non si era reso conto di essere affamato fino a quando non ha dato il primo morso al suo hamburger.  
“Vorrei che tu e Liam vi incontraste.” dice l’amico con disinvoltura, e Louis quasi non crede alle sue parole.  
Il suo migliore amico continua a mangiare come se non avesse detto nulla di importante.  
“Davvero?” Louis non sa che altro dire, Zayn non ha avuto una relazione seria da oltre un anno, da quando ha rotto con Gigi. Anche quella, tuttavia, era durata soltanto qualche mese.  
Zayn sorride di nuovo “Si, penso che andreste d’accordo.”  
Louis ingoia un boccone e annuisce “Va bene, mi piacerebbe incontrarlo.”  
“Liam ci ha invitati ad una festa vip in città. Ti andrebbe di venire?”  
Zayn e Louis sono migliori amici dalle scuole elementari e si conoscono come le loro tasche. E’ per questo motivo che, anche se Zayn sta cercando di comportarsi in modo del tutto indifferente, Louis nota la sua gamba che si agita nervosa sotto il tavolo. L’amico è molto agitato, le cose con Liam devono essere più serie di quanto pensava inizialmente.  
“Si, certo che ti accompagno.” risponde con tranquillità, non vuole mettere il suo amico in imbarazzo, almeno non in questo momento.  
La faccia di Zayn si rilassa all’istante e riprendono a mangiare in silenzio.

Visto che Louis era già in ritardo per il pranzo con l’amico, ora è in ritardo anche per le prove con la band. Corre rapidamente verso il locale del fratello di Oli, che hanno deciso di utilizzare per le prove settimanali.  
“Scusate il ritardo.” dice Louis prendendo fiato. Appoggia la custodia della chitarra sul pavimento e si mette le mani sulle ginocchia, esausto.  
Calvin e Oli sono gli unici presenti, a meno che Steve non sia andato in bagno. In ogni caso, i suoi compagni gli sembrano nervosi e distolgono immediatamente lo sguardo da lui.  
Louis si alza in piedi e si passa una mano tra i capelli spettinati che gli ricadono sugli occhi “Che succede ragazzi?”  
Calvin sposta lo sguardo su Oli ed entrambi evitano di guardarlo direttamente negli occhi. Una strana sensazione si muove nello stomaco di Louis, sa che gli amici stanno per dargli cattive notizie, quindi si prepara mentalmente al peggio.  
Oli si gratta la nuca e sposta il peso da un piede all’altro prima di guardarlo finalmente in faccia “Steve ha lasciato la band, ha ricevuto un importante proposta di lavoro e non poteva rifiutare.”  
Louis emette un sospiro frustrato “Va bene, quindi cosa facciamo?” non conosce nessuno che potrebbe sostituirlo al momento, e sicuramente non possono suonare senza un batterista.  
Di nuovo, Calvin e Oli si guardano l’un l’altro “Ascolta, amico, ne stavamo parlando proprio adesso e pensiamo che sia meglio sciogliere la band e andare per strade separate. Ho un lavoro a tempo pieno ed è sempre più difficile lavorare e suonare allo stesso tempo.”  
“Si Lou. Non stiamo andando da nessuna parte e siamo ormai troppo vecchi per sfondare, dobbiamo pensare ai nostri lavori individuali.” prosegue Oli.  
Un’ondata di emozioni contrastanti lo colpisce allo stomaco. E’ arrabbiato perché i suoi amici non gli hanno parlato dei loro problemi prima di questo momento e hanno deciso, invece, di tendergli un’imboscata. Non vuole sciogliere la band, suonano poche volte nei locali della zona, ma Louis è sicuro che con il tempo ce la possono fare a farsi conoscere e a diventare qualcuno. Sa che non è facile, ma è disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa per riuscire a sfondare.  
Cosa farà Louis senza una band che lo supporti? È bravo, ma sicuramente non può mettersi a suonare tutti gli strumenti, oltre che a cantare. Rassegnato, decide di accettare la realtà delle cose. Oli e Calvin mormorano qualche altra scusa ma Louis non vuole più sentirli parlare.  
È furioso e deluso dall’intera situazione ma non può essere arrabbiato con i suoi amici. Capisce i loro problemi, ma ciò non allevia il suo dolore. Louis afferra la chitarra e se ne va senza dire una parola, ha bisogno di tempo per elaborare il tutto e capire cosa fare della sua vita.  
Sente un enorme peso nel petto quando arriva al suo appartamento. Dopo aver aperto la porta, mette via la custodia della chitarra e si toglie le scarpe prima di buttarsi sul letto. Geme frustrato tra le lenzuola, deve trovare un modo per sfogarsi. In quel momento il suo telefono vibra per l’arrivo di una notifica, ma decide di ignorarlo. Preferisce crogiolarsi nella sua infelicità.  
Louis non si rende conto di essersi addormentato fino a quando la sveglia non gli ricorda che deve essere in live fra mezzora. La sua schiena scrocchia quando allunga le gambe e la braccia per stiraracchiarsi mentre si alza dal letto. La videocamera è già pronta per l’uso, Louis accende il suo portatile mentre si siede alla scrivania di fronte al letto. Sposta alcuni panni sporchi, affinchè non si vedano nel video, e mette a posto le lenzuola, quindi si toglie i vestiti prima di indossare ciò che aveva in mente per la serata. Guarda l’orario sul cellulare e vede che ha ancora a disposizione dieci minuti prima di iniziare. Si precipita in bagno a lavarsi i denti, poi si passa una mano sulla frangia spettinata e controlla il suo corpo nel grande specchio. Una volta che pensa di essere prensentabile, fa un respiro profondo e ritorna in camera da letto.  
Per quanto non sia dell’umore giusto per fare un video stasera, sa che lo aiuterà a non pensare alla band e lo tirerà su di morale. Louis, prima di girare film porno, aveva iniziato a fare dei semplici video nella sua stanza ed è proprio grazie a questi video che un produttore di film per adulti lo ha notato e ha deciso di mettersi in contatto con lui. Louis va in diretta, molti dei suoi clienti abituali stanno accedendo al sito, fa un sorriso seducente e saluta tutte le persone che lo stanno guardando.  
“Ciao amore, spero che tu stia passando una bella serata. Benvenuto alla puntata settimanale di Louis Live.” si morde un labbro e legge i commenti che appaiono sullo schermo.  
“Ciao alphalover45, è bello rivederti! Spero che ti piaccia lo spettacolo stasera.” dice Louis, continuando a rispondere ai commenti che gli appaiono davanti.  
“Grazie per i commenti, li apprezzo, davvero. Oggi ho qualcosa di speciale per te e spero che ti piaccia.” Louis fa scorrere le mani sul suo petto nudo pizzandosi un capezzolo e leccandosi le labbra “Sto indossando qualcosa che ti piacerà. È una cosa che non ho mai indossato prima d’ora, ho pensato che sarebbe stato divertente.”  
Louis si alza e si allontana dall’obiettivo, in modo che il pubblico possa avere una visuale migliore del suo corpo. L’immagine sullo schermo mostra delle mutandine di pizzo rosa e calze abbinate. Si passa le mani all’interno delle mutandine poi si gira in modo che la videocamera catturi perfettamente il suo sedere. Afferra le sue chiappe con le dita e ne schiaffa una delicatamente prima di massaggiarla. Si gira di nuovo verso lo schermo e vede che sta esplodendo di commenti, i suoi clienti sembrano entusiasti di quello che sta facendo e ciò gli da la sicurezza per continuare.  
“Ora, chi vuole vedermi mentre scopo?” Louis alza un sopracciglio mentre legge i commenti eccitati delle persone.  
I problemi della giornata svaniscono lentamente dalla sua testa mentre si mette al lavoro. Ha uno spettacolo da portare avanti.  
  



	2. Capitolo due

  


###    
  
  
  
  


### Until I Found You

###  ****

  
  
  
  
  
  
**CAPITOLO DUE.**  
  


  


Qualcuno bussa alla porta ed Harry sobbalza mentre si aggiusta le maniche della giacca.  
“Avanti.” esclama, continuando a guardarsi allo specchio per assicurarsi di essere perfetto.  
Liam cammina dentro la stanza con un sorriso sul volto “Hey Haz, stai benissimo.”  
“Grazie Liam.” Harry nota la piccola borsa sul braccio dell’amico “Facciamo in fretta.”  
Liam annuisce e senza aggiungere altro apre la borsa, prende una fiala con del liquido trasparente e apre una confezione con un ago nuovo e sterile, riempiendolo con il contenuto della fiala. Infine, l’amico osserva Harry attraverso lo specchio.  
“Tirati giù i pantaloni, per favore.”  
Harry ridacchia mentre si slaccia i pantaloni, tirandoli giù per mostrare il sedere “Saresti dovuto venire prima che indossassi il mio vestito.” replica chinandosi e mettendo i palmi delle mani sul cassettone davanti a lui, in modo che Liam possa vedere meglio dove fare la puntura.  
Liam sbuffa “Mi dispiace. Un paziente è arrivato in ritardo quindi ci ho messo più tempo del dovuto.”  
Il dottore asciuga un punto preciso sul suo sedere con un batuffolo imbevuto di alcol e il riccio si prepara psicologicamente per la puntura, facendo un respiro profondo. L’iniezione, tuttavia, è veloce e indolore. Harry resta immobile in quella posizione anche dopo che Liam ha buttato via l’ago e conservato la siringa.  
“Anche io sono un tuo paziente. Lo sai che devo prende questi soppressori alla stessa ora ogni giorno.” lo ammonisce Harry mentre si tira su i pantaloni.  
Liam alza gli occhi al cielo “Rilassati. Non sono passate ore, sono in ritardo soltanto di 15 minuti.”  
Liam prende una piccola bottiglia marrone dalla borsa ed estrae un contagocce. Harry espone i polsi e lascia che l’amico metta un paio di gocce di olio profumato su di essi, strofinando per farlo penetrare nella pelle. Compie successivamente la stessa operazione sul collo e dietro le orecchie.  
Liam richiude la bottiglietta “Sei pronto. Qualche effetto indesiderato di cui dovrei essere a conoscenza?”  
Harry si aggiusta alcuni riccioli e scuote la testa “No, tutto bene dottore.”  
Liam gli da una pacca sulla spalla “Bene, sei pronto per la festa?”  
“Si, sono emozionato. Ho lavorato a quest'album per tantissimo tempo e sono pronto a farlo sentire a tutti.” Harry non riesce a contenere l'eccitazione nella sua voce.  
Il moro sorride calorosamente “Lo adoreranno Haz, non preoccuparti.” poi sembra realizzare qualcosa e spalanca gli occhi “Mi sono ricordato adesso di una cosa importante che dovevo dirti, ho invitato Zayn alla festa, spero che vada bene.”  
“Certo che va bene Liam. Ad un certo punto dovevo incontrarlo. Lo stai nascondendo da settimane.”  
Harry vede le guance di Liam diventare rosse per l’imbarazzo “Beh, lo incontrerai oggi. Non mi mettere in imbarazzo, per favore. Mi piace davvero.”  
Harry sogghigna “Non farò promesse. Ti conosco da quando eravamo piccoli e ho tante storie da raccontare su di te.”  
Liam geme, frustrato “Sei insopportabile.”  
Harry si sporge per dare un bacio all’amico sulla guancia “Ti voglio bene anche io.”  
Niall irrompe nella stanza, interrompendo la loro conversazione.  
“Qualche bella notizia per me Niall?” chiede Harry speranzoso. Glielo domanda ogni giorno da quando Robbie ha lasciato la band.  
Niall lo guarda accigliato “Mi dispiace, nessuna buona notizia.”  
“Cosa sta succedendo?” domanda Liam corrugando le sopracciglia, confuso.  
Harry emette un respiro profondo “Robbie ci ha lasciati e abbiamo bisogno di un nuovo chitarrista visto che il tour inizia fra poche settimane.”  
“Cazzo, che brutta situazione. Mi dispiace ragazzi.”  
“Va tutto bene. Stiamo cercando qualcuno, anche se nessuno è disponibile al momento e ci vorrà del tempo per insegnare ad uno nuovo tutte le canzoni.”  
Liam annuisce, comprensivo.  
Niall batte le mani per attirare l’attenzione e cambiare discorso “Bene, andiamo al locale H.”  
Harry si da un'ultima occhiata allo specchio, si annusa il polso e arriccia il naso. Si sente pronto per fare baldoria e festeggiare l’uscita del suo nuovo lavoro.  
  
  


**~ * ~**

  
  
  
La festa di rilascio dell'album si terrà in un importante locale della città. La limousine si ferma all'ingresso principale e Harry vede i paparazzi in attesa, pronti a scattare foto. Con un respiro profondo apre la portiera del passeggero e viene bombardato immediatamente da flash accecanti mentre si dirige all’interno del locale. Sono già arrivati alcuni ospiti, tra cui qualche giornalista, persone che lavorano nella casa discografica e altri artisti del settore.  
Harry indossa la sua maschera da alfa dominante mentre gira per la stanza a stringere la mano a tutti i presenti, ringraziandoli per essere venuti alla festa. Rilascia alcune interviste esclusive dove parla dell'album e del significato delle canzoni, fornendo risposte scelte da lui e dal suo team di pubbliche relazioni. I giornalisti sembrano soddisfatti dalle sue risposte.  
Nell’angolo estremo del locale Harry vede un open bar e cerca subito di avvicinarsi, ordinando un cocktail e bevendolo in un fiato. L’alcool calma subito i suoi nervi, si era sentito agitato fin dal primo momento in cui era entrato nel locale.  
Niall gli si avvicina mettendogli una mano sul braccio “Townes è qui.”  
Harry capisce subito a cosa si sta riferendo il suo manager.  
Ha scritto e inserito nell’album una canzone chiamata Carolina, dove canta di un Omega di nome Townes. È stata un'idea del suo team quella di trovare una storia per far parlare tutti della canzone.  
“Va bene.” dice Harry, posando il bicchiere vuoto sul bancone del bar.  
Niall lo guida verso l'area riservata a lui e alla band - e Townes. Lei è già lì, seduta su un divanetto con un drink in mano mentre si tocca i lunghi capelli biondi. Appena vede Harry avvicinarsi i suoi occhi azzurri si illuminano.  
“Ciao Harry.” dice la ragazza.  
Harry e Townes sono solo due conoscenti, si vedono alle feste di tanto in tanto ma non si frequentano come amici. Quando il team di Harry le aveva parlato della canzone, lei era stata più che felice di accettare per farsi pubblicità. Dal momento che era un aspirante modella ne avrebbe tratto numerosi vantaggi.  
“Hey Townes, come stai?” Harry si sporge per baciarla sulla guancia, sapendo già che con questo gesto farà parlare la gente intorno a loro.  
Conversano tranquillamente per qualche minuto fino a quando Harry allunga il braccio sulla parte posteriore del divanetto su cui sono seduti, volendo far capire agli altri che sono a loro agio l’uno con l’altro. Le sussurra qualcosa all’orecchio per farla sorridere e nota che le persone all’interno del locale li stanno osservando curiosi, pensa inoltre di aver visto qualcuno scattare delle foto con il cellulare. C’è un motivo ben preciso se hanno permesso agli ospiti di tenere i telefoni durante la festa.  
Dopo qualche minuto, Harry viene chiamato sul palco per eseguire alcune canzoni dell’album; decide di partire suonando Carolina, così da poter fare l’occhiolino a Townes che si trova sotto al palco mentre lo guarda con una faccia estasiata. La folla osserva Harry guardare la ragazza e lui spera che facciano due più due e capiscano che Townes è la sua nuova fiamma.  
Quando Harry finisce il set di canzoni, viene accolto da un caloroso applauso e si inchina in segno di riconoscimento, ringraziando le persone per aver partecipato al concerto. Appena scende dal palco si sente sopraffatto da tutte le persone che iniziano a circondarlo facendogli complimenti, quindi usa la scusa del bagno per prendere un po’ d’aria.  
Da un po’ di tempo a questa parte pretende di essere qualcuno che non è, e ne sta pagando tutte le conseguenze.  
Si fa largo velocemente tra la folla, trova il bagno senza problemi e, respirando profondamente, spalanca la porta. Si sposta di fronte al lavandino per fissare il suo riflesso nello specchio, notando immediatamente le borse violacee sotto i suoi occhi e il pallore della sua pelle. A volte, quando deve fingere di essere un'altra persona, fa fatica a riconoscersi. Ogni tanto ha bisogno di vedere il suo riflesso per ricordarsi che è ancora Harry, un normalissimo ragazzo che ha avuto la fortuna di diventare famoso ma che è riuscito a rimanere con i piedi per terra. Sa di essere una persona affascinante, gliel’hanno sempre detto tutti quanti, ma adesso che ha un’immagine da vendere deve risultare quanto più affascinante e sensuale possibile.  
Il rumore di uno sciaquone lo fa sobbalzare, si stiracchia e prepara un grosso sorriso da indirizzare vero chiunque ci sia dall’altra parte della porta. Quello che Harry non si aspetta di vedere è uno degli uomini più belli che abbia mai visto, ha la pelle color caramello, i capelli morbidi e castani con una frangetta che scivola sull’occhio destro e le labbra rosso ciliegia. Mentre si avvicina, Harry nota che il ragazzo ha due occhi blu oceano. Lo fissa più a lungo di quanto dovrebbe, fino a quando l’uomo non sposta lo sguardo su di lui ed Harry diventa rosso per essere stato scoperto. Finge di aggiustarsi i riccioli ma non riesce a fare a meno di fissare il ragazzo attraverso lo specchio.  
“Hai qualche problema, amico?” chiede l’uomo, facendolo sobbalzare.  
Il suo tono di voce è duro e morbido allo stesso tempo, e lui desidera ardentemente sentirlo parlare di nuovo. Con quel tono, possibilmente.  
Harry scuote la testa “No, sto bene. Tu come stai?”  
L’uomo lo guarda sconvolto “Non penso che siano affari tuoi, no?”  
Gli occhi di Harry si spalancano per la sorpresa, non è abituato a persone che gli parlano in modo così brusco. Non sa come rispondere e il cuore inizia a battergli forte nel petto.  
Harry abbassa lo sguardo sul lavandino, non vuole far sentire l’altro ragazzo a disagio “No, immagino di no. Scusami per averti disturbato.”  
L’uomo non dice nulla, prende un po’ di sapone dal distributore e si lava le mani lentamente. Mentre il ragazzo si incammina verso la porta, passando dietro di lui, sbuffa annoiato.  
Harry inspira profondamente mentre sente la porta del bagno sbattere e chiudersi alle sue spalle. All’improvviso sente la bocca asciutta e il cazzo che gli diventa duro nei pantaloni. L’uomo, senza dubbio un alfa, odorava di cannella e di miele, Harry si perde in quel profumo fino a quando non svanisce nell’aria. Subito dopo si chiede cosa diavolo abbia potuto fare per provocare una reazione del genere in una persona che nemmeno conosce.  
Potrebbe aver sentito l’odore alfa proveniente da Harry? Magari era un alfa molto territoriale e dunque potrebbe essersi sentito minacciato da lui. Deve essere sicuramente andata così, pensa Harry tra sè e sé. Non ha mai visto una reazione simile in un altro alfa, ma c’è sempre una prima volta. Si spruzza un po’ d’acqua sul viso e fissa di nuovo il suo riflesso nello specchio, pregando di non dover sopportare altri incontri spiacevoli durante la serata.  
  
  


**~ * ~**

  
  
  
Louis ritorna da Zayn, che non si era mosso da dove lo aveva lasciato prima di andare in bagno. La serata non sta andando come pensava, Liam si era dimenticato di dirgli un piccolo dettaglio sulla festa alla quale li aveva invitati – era una festa per il rilascio del nuovo album di Harry Styles.  
Louis non è un grande fan di Harry, non solo il ragazzo è sopravvalutato per la sua musica, ma è anche una testa di cazzo che usa la sua fama per approfittare degli altri omega. Il ragazzo passa da un omega all’altro alla stessa velocità con cui si cambia i vestiti, e tutto questo lo infastidisce notevolmente. Vuole che la serata passi velocemente, desidera tornare a casa il prima possibile.  
Quando torna indietro trova Zayn vicino al bar mentre parla con un altro uomo, che gli sta sorridendo come se il moro fosse l’unica persona presente in tutta la stanza. Zayn ha la mano sull’avambraccio del ragazzo e sta ridacchiando a qualunque cosa gli stia dicendo l’altra persona. Louis si avvicina a loro e si sente in imbarazzo a dover interrompere il loro momento privato.  
Zayn lo nota con la coda dell’occhio e si allontana dal ragazzo di fronte a lui “Louis, eccoti. Questo è Liam.” dice il moro indicando l’uomo “Liam, questo è il mio migliore amico, Louis.”  
Louis fa un sorriso e stringe la mano a Liam “Piacere di conoscerti, era ora.”  
Liam ridacchia imbarazzato “Il piacere è tutto mio.”  
“Mi piacerebbe sapere perché mi hai invitato ad una festa di Harry Styles.” commenta Louis senza pensarci.  
Liam si mette a ridere di nuovo”Scusami, non volevo sembrare uno che si mette in mostra o qualcosa del genere.”  
“Perché dovresti passare per uno che si vuole mettere in mostra?” domanda Louis, confuso.  
Zayn si appoggia al braccio di Liam prima di rispondere “Liam è l’assistente di Harry Styles. Ci credi?”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo “Oh, davvero?”  
“Harry è un mio grande amico.” risponde Liam timidamente. Guarda sopra le loro spalle e fa un cenno verso qualcuno “Haz, vieni qui!”  
Louis guarda nella direazione indicata da Liam e vede Harry Styles che si sta incamminando verso di loro. Merda, merda, merda. Fa un respiro profondo e cerca di non sbuffare, preferirebbe andarsene piuttosto che incontrare di nuovo quel cantante.  
Il riccio si avvicina al gruppetto e sorride teneramente a Liam “Ehi amico, che succede?” il suo sguardo si sposta quindi su Zayn e infine si blocca su di lui.  
Il sorriso gli sparisce velocemente dalla faccia e socchiude gli occhi, come se lo stesse valutando “Chi sono queste persone?”  
“Questo è il mio ragazzo, Zayn, e il suo migliore amico, Louis.” spiega Liam indicandoli con una mano.  
Il moro allunga il braccio per dare la mano ad Harry e presentarsi.  
“Piacere di conoscerti Zayn, Liam non smette un secondo di parlare di te.” risponde il riccio, il sorriso ricompare subito sul suo volto e una fossetta appare sulla guancia sinistra, mentre lancia uno sguardo ammiccante verso l’amico. Liam arrossisce imbarazzato.  
“Oh davvero?” Zayn aggrotta le sopracciglia e fissa il suo ragazzo.  
“Louis! Non ti sei presentato Hazza, non essere scortese.” insiste Liam per distrarre gli altri dal metterlo in imbarazzo ancora di più.  
Harry lo fissa con uno sguardo riluttante, le labbra che si piegano in un debole sorriso forzato “Piacere di conoscerti, Louis.”  
Louis non ha altra scelta che prendere la mano di Harry per non sembrare scortese di fronte a Zayn e al suo fidanzato. Il moro non sa nulla della sua avversione per il cantante perché di solito non ne parla. Forse avrebbe dovuto dirglielo così avrebbe potuto evitare tutta questa scenetta. Si stringono la mano a vicenda per qualche secondo, poi Louis cerca di ripulirsela su un lato dei pantaloni.  
Un uomo alto e biondo si avvicina al loro gruppo e da al riccio una pacca sulla spalla.  
“Ho appena parlato con Benny, anche lui non è disponibile.” dice ad alta voce in modo che Harry possa sentirlo sopra la musica assordante.  
“Cazzo.” sussurra il riccio con uno sguardo preoccupato sul volto.  
“Ancora niente?” domanda Liam.  
Il biondo scuote la testa e sembra notare solo in quel momento che sono presenti altre due persone, quindi sorride cordialmente verso di loro “Piacere, io sono Niall.”  
Harry non dice nulla, sembra molto frustrato e pensieroso al momento, quindi interviene Liam.  
“Louis, Zayn, questo è il manager di Harry.”  
Si stringono le mani per presentarsi prima che Zayn, incuriosito dalla situazione, possa domandare “Cosa succede?”  
“Il nostro chitarrista ci ha lasciato alcuni giorni fa e dobbiamo ancora trovare un sostituto. Il tour inizia fra poche settimane e non riusciamo a trovare qualcuno disponibile.” si lamenta Niall.  
Louis fa un cenno con la testa verso il moro, i cui occhi si illuminano all’istante. Hanno avuto sicuramente la stessa idea.  
“Posso aiutarvi in qualche modo? Sono appena tornato da un tour con Ed Sheeran.” si offre Zayn.  
Liam sorride, incredulo “Non mi avevi detto che eri stato in tour con Ed, hai detto che eri un insegnante di musica.”  
Zayn si stringe nelle spalle “Lo sono in questo momento, do lezioni di chitarra mentre cerco un altro lavoro.”  
Niall e Harry si guardano l’un l’altro, sembra che stiano cercando di leggersi nella mente.  
“Bene, quindi puoi lavorare con noi? Dobbiamo insegnarti le canzoni il prima possibile visto che partiamo fra meno di due settimane.” risponde il biondo entusiasta.  
“Si si, certo. Devo solo trovare qualcuno che mi sotituisca al centro di musica poi sono tutto vostro.”  
“Fantastico!” esulta Niall, e si getta contro il moro per abbracciarlo “Sei la nostra salvezza e la mia nuova persona preferita.”  
Ridono tutti quanti di fronte all’esuberanza del biondo ed Harry sembra rallegrarsi immediatamente. Louis è felice che il suo amico abbia trovato un nuovo lavoro, anche se gli dispiacerà non averlo nei paraggi per qualche mese.  
  
  


  
  
  
Un paio di giorni dopo, Zayn si presenta a pranzo con quindici minuti di ritardo.  
“Mi dispiace per il ritardo. Le prove per il tour sono durate un secolo.” si scusa il moro, prendendo in mano il menù per scegliere cosa ordinare “Sono affamato.”  
Louis prende un sorso di coca cola e scuote la testa “Nessun problema. Sono felice che tu abbia trovato un lavoro che ti piace.”  
“Comunque ho una bella notizia!” risponde Zayn dopo aver ordinato il loro cibo.  
Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia “Davvero? Cosa?”  
“Mitch, il chitarrista di Harry, si è rotto un braccio.” spiega Zayn.  
“E’ una notizia terribile, amico.”  
Il moro sbuffa “Beh, quello si. Harry sta diventando pazzo perché il tour inizia fra una settimana e non ha più un chitarrista ma…indovina un po’?” continua Zayn entusiasta.  
Louis non è abituato a vederlo così felice.  
“Oh, arriva subito al punto, cazzo.” geme Louis.  
“Ho detto ad Harry che conoscevo un amico bravissimo alla chitarra che potrebbe imparare tutte le canzoni in pochissimo tempo.” dice il moro con tono compiaciuto.  
Louis sta per domandargli chi sia questo amico, quando vede Zayn che lo guarda attentamente in attesa di una sua risposta e tutto ciò che Louis vorrebbe fare al momento è vomitare.  
“Non hai…” in quel momento la cameriera arriva con i loro piatti.  
“L’ho fatto! Gli ho detto che eri disponibile a suonare la chitarra per loro. Mi dispiace di averglielo detto senza prima chiedertelo, ma questa è l’opportunità della vita no? Stavi aspettando da tempo un’occasione del genere.” continua Zayn, prendendo un boccone dal suo sandwich.  
Prima che Louis possa protestare, pensa alle parole del moro. L’amico ha totalmente ragione. Fare film porno era un lavoro temporaneo, qualcosa per intrattenersi e per riuscire a pagare le bollette fino a quando non si sarebbe presentata l’occasione giusta. Per quanto odi ammetterlo, questa è una grandissima occasione per lui, sarebbe uno stupido a rifiutarla. Si sarebbe pentito in futuro di non aver accettato un’opportunità del genere. Prende un altro sorso di coca per cercare di alleggerire la tensione che sente nello stomaco. Per quanto non gli piaccia Harry Styles, il ragazzo è molto famoso e potrebbe aiutare Louis a sfondare come chitarrista nel mondo della musica.  
Louis scuote la testa per uscire dai suoi pensieri e sorride all’amico. Non ha mai detto a Zayn dell’odio che prova verso Harry, e anche adesso pensa che sia meglio tenerselo per sé.  
“Hai ragione. Grazie per aver messo una buona parola su di me, amico. Cosa hanno detto?” chiede Louis mentre continua a mangiare il suo panino, anche se ormai ha perso l’appetito.  
“Vogliono che tu venga a fare un’audizione, ma penso sia solo una formalità. Sono sicuro che ti sceglieranno immediatamente.” lo rassicura Zayn.  
Louis annuisce in segno di riconoscimento e non aggiunge altro.  
  
  


  
  
  
Fare cose sconce davanti alla videocamera è sempre stato il suo forte, oggi non sta girando un video in diretta, spesso registrava dei video per poi pubblicarli qualche giorno dopo per sorprendere i suoi spettatori. Dal momento che è passato un po’ di tempo dal suo ultimo video ha deciso che oggi è il giorno giusto per ricominciare.  
Louis mette la videocamera sul treppiede di fronte al letto, testandola per assicurarsi che faccia una buona ripresa. Una volta soddisfatto, si toglie i vestiti e prende le cose di cui ha bisogno, mettendole vicino a sé. Louis accende infine la videocamera e si inginocchia sul letto, sorridendo entusiasta prima di fare una breve presentazione e mettersi a lavoro. Comincia con il masturbarsi, emettendo rumori osceni che faranno eccitare tutti i suoi clienti. Subito dopo prende il lubrificante e si inginocchia di nuovo sul materasso, dando le spalle alla telecamera e immergendo un dito dentro la sua apertura, aprendosi lentamente. Inarca la schiena, si guarda alle spalle e si lecca le labbra mentre lavora dentro e fuori il suo buco con le dita.  
Solo perché è un alfa non significa che non gli piaccia giocare con il suo culo. Una volta che pensa di essere abbastanza preparato, prende il dildo e lo fa vibrare spingendo semplicemente un pulsante. Louis lo lubrifica per bene, sa che farà male se non è preparato abbastanza. Allinea il dildo contro la sua apertura e infila lentamente la testa. Sente dei brividi correre lungo la sua schiena mentre continua a spingere il dildo dentro di sé, finchè non scivola tutto all’interno.  
Louis sorride verso la telecamera, sentendosi già fottuto prima ancora di cominciare a muovere il dildo dentro e fuori il suo sedere. Appoggia la testa sul cuscino e geme per la bellissima sensazione, ama sentirsi pieno, è un’emozione straordinaria. La pressione del materasso sul suo cazzo lo fa sussultare, quindi si avvicina al bordo del letto, proprio di fronte alla telecamera così che i suoi clienti possano vederlo meglio. Non ci vuole molto prima che arrivi sulle lenzuola gridando dal piacere, il dildo dentro il suo buco e il suo cazzo duro come una roccia sono troppo da sopportare. Resta immobile per qualche minuto cavalcando il suo orgasmo.  
Una volta che il suo sesso si è rilassato, preme il pulsante per far fermare il dildo e lo toglie dalla sua apertura con un sussulto. Si rende conto che sta ancora registrando, quindi rivolge alla telecamera un sorriso assonnato e soddisfatto.  
“Spero che vi sia piaciuto tanto quanto è piaciuto a me. Ci vediamo la prossima volta.”  
  
  


**~ * ~**

  
  
  
Harry si sente un debole. Per quanto faccia finta di essere un alfa in pubblico, non riesce ad impedire al suo essere omega di fuoriuscire, soprattutto in alcuni momenti.  
“Cazzo.” geme Harry.  
Si vergogna per quello che ha fatto, incolpa Google e il suo essere un ficcanaso. Dopo la festa per il rilascio del suo album, Harry doveva saperne di più su Louis Tomlinson. Quindi si è messu su Google e ha cercato più informazioni possibili. È saltato fuori che Louis è un cazzo di pornostar, un eccitatante alfa pornostar. Harry non ha nessuna possibilità di resistergli.  
Si è messo immediatamente a guardare alcuni video di Louis mentre scopava con altri omega, alfa e beta. C’erano alcuni video dove Louis scopava con più di una persona, e Harry non pensava che tutto ciò lo avrebbe fatto eccitare così tanto. Infine ha trovato il sito personale del ragazzo, dove Louis ha scritto che è solito fare concerti il venerdì sera e qualche volta durante la settimana pubblica dei video di se stesso.  
Harry potrebbe aver visto anche quelli, potrebbe anche essersi iscritto con il nome di esnyomega. Scegliere un nome utente che rivela il suo sesso e il fatto che sia un omega gli fa venire i brividi lungo la schiena, anche se nessuno scoprirà mai chi è veramente. Adesso che si è iscritto riceverà delle notifiche ogni volta che il ragazzo deciderà di pubblicare un nuovo video in diretta. Si guarda nello specchio della sua stanza e vede le sue guance rosse per l’imbarazzo, oltre al suo petto coperto di sperma per le molteplici volte che si è masturbato guardanto i video di Louis. Si sente ridicolo.  
Se deve essere onesto, il problema principale è che non fa sesso da un po’ di tempo. Essere un omega e doversi nascondere ha i suoi lati negativi, incluso non poter avere un partner sessuale senza che l’altra persona capisca il tuo vero sesso. Harry è stato con alcuni alfa in passato e aveva fatto firmare loro la NDA in modo che il suo segreto non venisse rivelato al mondo, tuttavia è una seccatura doverlo fare ogni singola volta, quindi preferisce restare da solo piuttosto che trovare un partner.  
Un colpo alla porta lo fa sobbalzare, per fortuna aveva chiuso a chiave prima di masturbarsi, così nessuno sarebbe potuto entrare vedendolo in situazioni compromettenti.  
“Harry, aprimi.” grida Niall dall’altro lato della porta.  
Harry sospira esasperato “Sono nudo, devo vestirmi. Cosa vuoi?”  
“Louis Tomlinson è arrivato per fare la sua audizione.” lo informa il biondo.  
Fanculo. Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo.  
Harry si era completamente dimenticato che era oggi l’audizione. Il suo stomaco sobbalza al solo pensiero di affrontare Louis dopo essersi masturbato guardando i suoi video. Merda.  
“Vengo fra un minuto!” risponde Harry mentre raccoglie i vestiti dal pavimento.  
Si fa una doccia veloce, si infila un paio di pantaloni da jogging e la sua maglietta preferita dei Rolling Stones, prima di dirigersi verso la sala delle audizioni.  
“Mi dispiace averti fatto aspettare. Niall hai offerto qualcosa da bere al signor Tomlinson?” Harry evita lo sguardo di Louis, ha paura che il ragazzo possa leggere il suo viso e capire ciò che ha fatto nelle ultime 24 ore. Tuttavia, cerca ugualmente di annusare di nascosto il profumo di Louis, non è forte come l’altra sera ma si sente nitidamente. Harry chiude gli occhi per un momento, estasiato, poi li riapre di nuovo.  
“Sto bene così, grazie.” risponde Louis.  
Sembra irritato, ma Harry non vuole perdere tempo a chiedersi perché. Sa già di non piacere al ragazzo, e se non fosse così disperato nel cercare un nuovo chitarrista non lo avrebbe nemmeno preso in considerazione.  
“Va bene allora, iniziamo.” dice Harry sedendosi accanto a Niall.  
Harry fa del suo meglio per non guardare il ragazzo negli occhi. Louis si alza in piedi con la sua chitarra tra le mani e si sposta di fronte a loro. Allaccia lo strumento al suo petto e suona alcune note per accertarsi che sia accordata.  
“Ho già ascoltato e provato alcune tue canzoni, quindi ne suonerò qualcuna.” annuncia Louis prima di mettere le dita sulle corde e iniziare a suonare.  
Louis è molto bravo. Suona Sign of the times in modo impeccabile, come se la suonasse da anni e non soltanto da qualche ora. Harry si sente come se Louis fosse stato insieme a lui il giorno in cui ha scritto quella determinata canzone.  
Harry non riesce a smettere di fissare le dita del maggiore e il modo in cui si muovono abilmente sulle corde della chitarra. Le stesse dita che Louis aveva usato per aprire quel bisognoso omega nel video che Harry aveva guardato meno di un ora fa. Fanculo.  
Deglutisce a vuoto e cerca di concentrarsi sulla performance del ragazzo. Non deve assolutamente pensare ai suoi video porno.  
Carolina è la prossima canzone che decide di eseguire e Louis tiene gli occhi chiusi per tutta la durata dell’esibizione. Harry sembra entrare in una specie di trance mentre lo osserva suonare, fissando il labbro inferiore del ragazzo intrappolato tra i denti, proprio come aveva fatto mentre scopava un alfa in quel video…  
Dio. Harry scuote la testa per distogliere quei pensieri dalla sua mente. Non può immaginare Louis in tutte queste posizioni compromettenti, specialmente se si unirà al loro gruppo e dovrà suonare accanto a lui ogni sera.  
Harry fa dei respiri profondi per calmarsi prima di guardare Louis attentamente fino alla fine della sua perfomance. Quando il maggiore suona l’ultima nota, li osserva entrambi con un pizzico di nervosismo negli occhi. Niall si gira verso di lui ed Harry gli restituisce uno sguardo d’approvazione.  
“Allora, cosa ne pensi?” sussurra Niall, anche se non ne ha motivo visto che Louis può sentirli chiaramente.  
Harry si schiarisce la gola prima di stabilire un contatto visivo con Louis “Mi piacerebbe averti in tour con noi, sei davvero bravo.”  
Non sarà tutto rose e fiori, visto che per qualche ragione a lui sconosciuta Louis non lo sopporta, ma Harry è affascinato dal modo di suonare del ragazzo ed è sicuro di poter fargli cambiare idea sul suo conto. Almeno spera di riuscire a farlo, visto che non vuole che ci sia tensione nella band per tutta la durata del tour.  
Louis annuisce riconoscente “Grazie mille.”  
La conversazione è molto breve, Louis sembra davvero grato per l’opportunità che gli hanno dato e sembra quasi… sollevato, forse?  
“Le prove sono domani mattina, rimani qui in modo che posso darti tutte le informazioni necessarie e soprattutto le informazioni sul tour che inizieremo nelle prossime settimane.” dice Niall andando dritto al sodo.  
Harry gli è grato per questo, non sarebbe stato in grado di spiegare tutto quanto a Louis senza diventare pazzo. Si alza rapidamente dalla sedia, ha bisogno di uscire immediatamente dalla stanza perchè il profumo di Louis sta aumentando notevolmente e non vuole fare la figura dell’imbecille.  
“Bene, vi lascio da soli a discutere dei particolari. Ci vediamo domani, Louis.” dice Harry prima di voltarsi e andarsene senza aspettare nemmeno una risposta.  
Si sente male per il fatto di essersene andato così all’improvviso, non voleva sembrare scortese agli occhi del maggiore, anche se non è che Louis sia stato tanto gentile nei suoi confronti. Harry si dirige verso la sua camera da letto, chiude la porta dietro di sé e appoggia la testa contro il legno freddo, facendo un respiro profondo. Sarà un tour lungo e faticoso, ne è più che sicuro.  



	3. Capitolo tre

  
  
  


  
  


** Until I Found You **

  
  
  


**CAPITOLO TRE.**   
  
  
  
  


  
Louis non può credere di aver ottenuto un posto nella band. Anche se Zayn aveva detto che l’audizione era solo una formalità, c’era ancora una parte di lui che non credeva ce l’avrebbe fatta a causa del suo incontro con Harry durante la festa.  
Harry sembrava molto diverso questa volta, l’alpha sicuro di sé che dominava la stanza circondato da bellissimi omega era sparito. Al contrario, Louis aveva visto una persona tranquilla, forse anche timida e imbarazzata che non aveva dato a Louis nessun tipo di vibrazione alpha se non per un debole odore muschiato che indugiava nell’aria.  
Louis aveva fatto pratica con le canzoni della setlist di Harry grazie all’aiuto di Zayn, dandogli il vantaggio che gli serviva per mostrare quanto fosse perfetto per quel lavoro. Per fortuna aveva funzionato, e ora che è arrivato a casa, Louis ha bisogno di fare qualche programma e organizzarsi per la partenza.  
Basandosi sul calendario che gli è stato dato da Niall, per i prossimi sei mesi Louis non riuscirà a fare nessun film porno. Non è una cosa per cui si sente così triste, dato che il porno per lui è sempre stato solo un modo per guadagnare soldi extra. Ha ancora in programma di registrare qualche video amatoriale per i suoi clienti, anche se sa non potrà farlo quotidianamente. Dovrà fare un video per spiegare la situazione ai suoi spettatori. Louis pre-registrerà i video porno nei suoi giorni liberi e li caricherà quando avrà un momento libero. Spera di riuscire a tenersi buoni tutti i suoi spettatori, forse lo aspetteranno impazienti sul bordo delle loro sedie chiedendosi quando pubblicherà il prossimo video.  
Louis chiama il produttore del film che avevano programmato di registrare la settimana prossima per fargli sapere che devono trovare un sostituto. Non c’è un contratto a cui è legato, quindi uscire da quel tipo di lavoro non è poi una così grande scocciatura come lo sarebbe invece per altri. È sicuro che il produttore avrà abbastanza tempo per trovare qualcuno che voglia prendere il suo posto.  
Louis prova ad inventarsi qualcosa da raccontare ai suoi spettatori, innanzitutto deve spiegare che le sue sessioni online sono temporaneamente posticipate, ma che continuerà ugualmente a caricare video porno. Per scusarsi con i suoi clienti decide di fare loro un regalo, si registra mentre fa un sexy strip-tease che finisce con lui che si masturba e assaggia il suo stesso seme. Louis, infine, chiede ai suoi spettatori di mandargli dei suggerimenti su cosa gli piacerebbe vedere nei prossimi video, così che non dovrà spendere troppo tempo per provare a farsi venire in mente qualcosa mentre è impegnato con il tour.  
Louis spera che il video che ha appena registrato sia abbastanza per accontentare i suoi iscritti fino alla prossima volta in cui sarà in grado di pubblicarne un altro. Con l’inizio delle prove della band, Louis non è sicuro di quando avrà l’opportunità per registrarsi.  
Dopo aver organizzato e messo in ordine il tutto, Louis ordina una pizza e va a letto presto scegliendo un film da guardare. Non sa cosa aspettarsi domani, ma sa che tutto ciò che è legato a Harry Styles metterà a dura prova la sua pazienza. Spera solo di riuscire ad affrontarlo senza problemi.  
  


  
  
Il primo giorno di prove di Louis si rivela andare meglio del previsto. Viene presentato al tour manager e al resto della band -Sarah la batterista, Clare alla tastiera, e Adam al basso. Gli viene data una copia fisica della setlist e si mettono subito al lavoro per assicurarsi che i loro strumenti siano accordati. Inizialmente suonano le diverse canzoni solo con gli strumenti per vedere quanto Louis si senta a suo agio, Mitch resta nei paraggi nel caso in cui Louis abbia bisogno di qualche consiglio, ma per la maggior parte del tempo riesce a cavarsela egregiamente senza l’aiuto di nessuno.  
La band si prende quindici minuti di pausa prima che Harry li raggiunga per ripassare la setlist insieme. Louis si trattiene dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo ogni volta che Harry dice qualcosa, continuando a ricordare a se stesso perché è qui e perché ha accettato questo stupido lavoro. L’ultima cosa che vuole è far incazzare Harry e farsi licenziare il primo giorno. Louis fa del suo meglio per controllare il suo atteggiamento nei confronti del cantante, sarà un’impresa difficile dato che Louis non è mai stato bravo a tenere la bocca chiusa. Louis scorge Niall avvicinarsi con un sorriso luminoso sul volto prima di stringerlo in un abbraccio.  
“Louis! Che bello vederti amico! Come sta andando il tuo primo giorno?”  
“Sta andando bene. È davvero emozionante mettersi all’opera.” risponde.  
Niall gli da una pacca sulla spalla. “Bravo ragazzo. Sarà fantastico! Non vedo l’ora di vedere come lavorate tutti insieme.”  
Louis annuisce e lo ringrazia, poi incontra lo sguardo di Harry dietro il biondo mentre li guarda interagire e li fissa intensamente. Il riccio sembra nervoso, come se avesse paura che se si avvicinasse Louis potrebbe staccargli la testa, il che è vero, in effetti.  
Niall nota l’amico e agita un braccio per richiamarlo. “Haz vieni qui a salutare il nostro nuovo chitarrista.”  
Le guance di Harry si infiammano, e Louis non si perde il modo in cui il cantante prende un respiro profondo prima di marciare verso di loro con un debole sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Ciao, Louis,” dice Harry. Non allunga il braccio per stringere la sua mano o per abbracciarlo come ha fatto Niall. Rimane ad una distanza rispettabile, come se non volesse farlo sentire imbarazzato o qualcosa del genere.  
Niall viene richiamato da un membro della crew e si scusa lasciando Louis e Harry da soli. Gli occhi di Harry si allargano per una frazione di secondo, sembrando perso senza il manager come mediatore tra loro. Louis mette da parte l’orgoglio e decide di comportarsi come l’adulto della situazione, così alza lo sguardo per connettere i suoi occhi a quelli del riccio e gli sorride calorosamente.  
Harry incrocia le braccia al petto, gli occhi che scivolano involontariamente sulle labbra di Louis. “Come ti stai trovando con gli altri?” La sua voce è morbida e rauca allo stesso tempo, come se stesse pensando attentamente a cosa dirgli senza fare gaffe.  
Louis si gratta il retro della testa e si guarda intorno. “Bene, si. Tutti sono stati fantastici.”  
Harry annuisce. “Molto Bene.”  
Prima che possano continuare a parlare di qualsiasi altra cosa, vengono interrotti da alcune persone che gli dicono che devono tornare ai loro posti per riprovare la setlist dall’inizio. Harry e Louis si guardano l’un l’altro senza dirsi una parola e si posizionano sul palco improvvisato.  
Louis si sente un pò arrugginito al primo colpo, soprattutto verso l’inizio. Iniziano con “Only Angel” e Louis fa del suo meglio per prendere spunti da Harry e Adam quando iniziano a suonare e cantare la loro parte. Ogni tanto lui ed Harry suonano la chitarra nello stesso momento e il cantante lo guarda attentamente per assicurarsi che stiano andando allo stesso ritmo. Non sa perché avere gli occhi di Harry addosso durante la performance lo renda così nervoso, quando invece durante le audizioni si era sentito tranquillo e rilassato a suonare davanti al riccio e al suo manager. Cerca di non pensarci e si concentra per finire al meglio il set.  
Finiscono le prove con “Kiwi” che, per ora, è la sua canzone preferita da suonare perché è piena di energia e molto rock. Nel momento in cui suonano l’ultima nota, sono tutti senza fiato, Harry è a pochi passi da lui, tutto sudato mentre si asciuga la fronte con un asciugamano.  
“Com’era?” Harry ansima verso Niall e il loro tour manager, Jeff.  
Niall mostra un ghigno soddisfatto, cosa che Louis prende come un buon segno, poi sposta lo sguardo verso Jeff, che al contrario ha le braccia incrociate e un cipiglio sul volto. L’uomo sussurra qualcosa a Niall, facendogli perdere il sorriso.  
“Cosa c’è che non va?” Louis non riesce a trattenersi, non gli piace quando due persone si parlano all’orecchio e lui non può sentire cosa si stanno dicendo.  
Jeff indica Louis e Harry. “Non c’è chimica, nessuna connessione tra di voi. È come se entrambi foste nei vostri piccoli mondi invece che lavorare insieme per darci un bello show.”  
Louis lancia uno sguardo a Harry, che a sua volta sta spostando gli occhi verso di lui. Harry si morde le labbra e distoglie lo sguardo, il senso di colpa si può vedere chiaramente sul suo viso.  
“Beh… um… è la nostra prima prova insieme, quindi… sono sicuro che miglioreremo se continuiamo a provare,” mormora Harry. Gli occhi del cantante non incontrano i suoi nemmeno una volta quando parla, il che va bene, è sicuramente in imbarazzo. A Louis non importa, davvero.  
“Sono d’accordo,” dice Louis. “Sto ancora cercando di farci l’abitudine e di capire tutta la dinamica del gruppo. Sono sicuro che migliorerà con il tempo.”  
Jeff sbuffa, non sembrando per niente convinto. “Okay, va bene. Però abbiamo solo sei giorni per realizzare uno show perfetto quindi rifacciamolo di nuovo e mostratemi qualche miglioramento.” L’uomo batte le mani e tutti tornano ai loro posti per iniziare da capo.  
Sarà una lunga giornata.  


~*~

  
Harry sta per morire. Probabilmente non arriverà vivo al giorno di apertura del tour e sarà fortunato se riuscirà a sopravvivere a queste prove. Ed è soltanto il primo giorno che suona insieme a Louis. Hanno provato le canzoni diverse volte, e più lavorano, più l’odore di Louis diventa forte. Harry sta per avere un’ovvia e imbarazzante erezione davanti alla sua intera crew. Cerca di respirare profondamente attraverso la bocca, cosa che funzionava abbastanza bene all’inizio, ma ora che la giornata è quasi giunta al termine è totalmente inutile.  
L’odore di Louis si è infiltrato nei pori di Harry, sta scorrendo nel suo sangue fino ad arrivare direttamente al suo cazzo. Chiede a Niall di portargli dell’acqua fredda per aiutarlo a rinfrescarsi e calmarsi ma il sollievo è solo temporaneo.  
Quando hanno finito per quella giornata, Harry si scusa e sfreccia verso il bagno, chiudendo a chiave la porta dietro di lui. Si sbottona i jeans e tira fuori il cazzo dalle mutande, dandosi scoccate frenetiche, chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiando la testa contro al muro. Pensa a Louis e a come era sexy mentre suonava la sua chitarra, con gli occhi chiusi per sentire meglio la musica. Immaginare il modo in cui Louis incastra la sua lingua tra i denti per la concentrazione lo fa gemere in modo osceno, e usa l’altra mano per coprire i suoni che fuoriescono dalla sua bocca. Il ricordo dell’odore di Louis lo fa finalmente venire, riversandosi sulla sua mano. Lavora ancora un po’ con le dita sulla sua lunghezza per cavalcare l’orgasmo poi fissa il suo riflesso allo specchio. La sua faccia si riempie subito di vergogna, evita il suo sguardo e si concentra nel lavarsi le mani e passare un po’ d’acqua fredda sul viso e sui capelli. Quella sega ha alleviato un po’ della tensione, ma sa che se Louis sarà ancora là fuori quando tornerà indietro, finirà nella stessa situazione.  
Harry prende un respiro profondo e sblocca la porta del bagno, dando una sbirciatina fuori lungo il corridoio per accertarsi che non ci sia nessuno intorno. Esce e fa del suo meglio per sembrare indifferente come se non si fosse appena masturbato immaginando Louis per quella che gli sembra la milionesima volta in quella giornata. Niall è immerso in una conversazione con Adam, mentre Sarah e Clare si stanno preparando per uscire. Louis non si vede da nessuna parte, e Harry spera che sia già tornato a casa.  
Niall nota la sua presenza e alza lo sguardo. “Hey Haz, sei pronto per andare?”  
Le spalle di Harry si rilassano al solo pensiero di arrivare a casa e rilassarsi dopo una giornata cosi faticosa.  
“Si, per favore,” piagnucola. Lancia a Niall le sue chiavi e lascia che sia lui a guidare verso casa.  
Quando arriva al suo appartamento trovano Liam all’interno con il suo kit medico in mano, pronto per fargli la sua iniezione. Niall se ne va per lasciargli la loro privacy e Harry pensa che se c’è qualcuno che può aiutarlo con il suo piccolo problema quello è sicuramente Liam.  
“Hey amico, ho una domanda.” Dice Harry mentre si piega.  
Liam lo guarda pensieroso, gli fa l’iniezione e Harry si ritira su i pantaloncini. “Che domanda?”  
Harry si gira per guardarlo, considera di sedersi, ma il suo culo è ancora dolorante.  
“C’è una qualche medicina disponibile per sopprimere l’odore di un alpha?” Chiede Harry con attenzione. Non sa nemmeno se esista una cosa del genere in medicina, ma crede che valga la pena chiedere.  
Liam aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Vuoi sopprimere il suo odore di alpha?” Chiede confuso.  
“No, certo che no. Voglio dire… come se non volessi sentire un altro alpha. C’è qualcosa per quello?” La faccia di Liam si rasserena non appena capisce la domanda di Harry.  
“Temo non ci sia. Perché?”  
Harry quasi mette il broncio alla risposta di Liam, cazzo. Come può lavorare così vicino a Louis senza avere un’erezione ogni volta che gli è intorno.  
“Me lo stavo solo chiedendo,” borbotta Harry, facendo scorrere una mano tra i suoi ricci che si sono increspati con il sudore che ha accumulato durante le prove.  
Liam restringe gli occhi. “Stavi soltanto chiedendo, huh?” l’amico incrocia le braccia. “Davvero, Harry. Perché me l’hai chiesto? C’è qualche alpha che non vuoi odorare?”  
Harry chiude gli occhi per un momento. Non può mentire a Liam perché si conoscono da anni e soprattutto conosce Harry meglio di chiunque altro.  
Harry geme frustrato, quindi si lancia sul divano e che si fotta il suo culo dolorante. Si copre la faccia con le mani prima di rispondere. “Cazzo, Liam!”  
Liam si siede vicino a lui e posiziona il palmo della mano sulla sua schiena per consolarlo. “Cosa c’è? Sai che puoi parlarmene.”  
Dopo aver liberato un lungo respiro, Harry inclina la testa per guardare Liam, rassegnato. “È Louis.”  
“Louis?”  
“Sì. Louis, il nuovo chitarrista. Lui… _Dio,_ Liam. Ha un odore fottutamente magnifico. Non posso… non riuscirò ad affrontare il tour in questo modo.” Confessa Harry.  
Harry aveva una sola regola, quella di non assumere altri alpha per cose che avrebbero richiesto di passare molto tempo vicino a lui. Di solito usano la scusa che Harry è troppo territoriale e non può avere altri alpha attorno, tutto ciò per evitare che venga accusato di essere razzista e discriminatorio, ma visto che aveva un disperato bisogno di un chitarrista, il fatto che Louis fosse un alpha non era stato tenuto in considerazione. Harry non ci aveva nemmeno pensato fino a quel momento, non è che potrebbe comunque cambiare idea adesso e mandarlo via dalla band, specialmente non con il tour a soli sei giorni di distanza.  
“È strano. Non hai avuto questo tipo di reazione ad un altro alpha prima d’ora.” sottolinea Liam.  
Liam ha ragione. La peggior reazione che aveva avuto, prima di incontrare Louis, era stata con un alfa che odorava di pesce avariato e Harry non poteva arricciare sempre il naso disgustato di fronte alle telecamere. Preferirebbe quasi essere bloccato in quella situazione piuttosto che dover affrontare l’odore di Louis e combattere contro la voglia perenne dell’altro ragazzo.  
“Hai ragione. Non è mai successo. Cosa posso fare?” Harry spera che Liam possa trovare una soluzione. Se non riuscissero, rischierebbero di far scoprire alla gente il vero sesso di Harry e non può lasciare che questo succeda.  
“Potremmo procurarti qualche tappo per il naso?” Suggerisce Liam.  
“Si capirebbe subito il perché.” risponde in modo sarcastico.  
Liam alza gli occhi. “Non lo so Haz. Farò qualche ricerca e ti farò sapere quali sono le possibili opzioni. Tornerò presto per dirti se ho trovato qualcosa.”  
Harry bacia Liam sulla guancia e stringe le braccia attorno le sue spalle. “Grazie Li.”  


  
  
  
Più tardi quella sera, dopo che Liam e Niall sono andati a casa, Harry passa il suo tempo mangiando cibo cinese d’asporto avanzato e navigando su internet mentre in televisione trasmettono qualche replica di Catfish.  
Risponde ad alcune mail e controlla i suoi account sui social prima di cercare informazioni su Louis.  
Harry trova l’account Twitter del ragazzo, ma è impostato sul privato e non c’è modo che gli invii la richiesta. Si sposta quindi su Instagram, che per fortuna è aperto a tutti. Scorre tra le immagini che Louis ha postato nel corso degli anni e la sua bocca si fa asciutta quando realizza che nella maggior parte di esse il maggiore è senza maglietta. Harry ha notato che Louis ha molti tatuaggi sul corpo ma era sempre stato occupato a guardare altre cose piuttosto che cercare di capire cosa significassero. Ora può vederli da vicino, specialmente quelli sparsi sulle clavicole e sulle braccia.  
I tatuaggi sono una debolezza di Harry e Louis ne ha in abbondanza. Chiude la pagina per smettere di torturarsi con le immagini del chitarrista e opta per controllare di nuovo la sua e-mail personale prima di spegnere il computer.  
La prima notifica che vede è quella che lo informa che Louis ha pubblicato un nuovo video. È stato postato l’altra notte e Harry si maledice per non aver controllato prima la sua mail. Clicca sul link e ciò che vede immediatamente è un Louis che sorride tranquillamente alla telecamera.  
“Ciao amori miei!” saluta Louis agitando la mano, Harry lo trova fottutamente adorabile. “Spero che tutti voi stiate passando una buona settimana, per ora. Ho voluto registrare questo video per aggiornarvi su alcune cose. Per prima cosa volevo informarvi che i Louis Live saranno posticipati fino a nuovo avviso. Amo parlare con tutti voi e mi infastidisce il fatto che non potrò farlo per diverso tempo ma mi è stata data un’incredibile opportunità e non posso farmela scappare, questo significa che dovrò sacrificare molto del mio tempo libero, inclusi molti dei miei venerdì. Ma non preoccupatevi! Continuerò a postare video, ma saranno abbastanza semplici e spontanei perché li registrerò in qualsiasi momento avrò tempo per farlo.”  
La voce di Louis suona così leggera e soave, un tono che Harry non ha mai avuto l’occasione di ascoltare di persona, che effettivamente potrebbe essere una buona cosa a meno che non voglia sentirsi ancora più attratto dall’altro ragazzo.  
“Questo mi porta ad un altro punto del mio discorso. Se avete qualche suggerimento o richiesta per i video, per favore scrivetemi. Non posso assicurarvi che li farò tutti, ma prometto che farò del mio meglio.”  
Gli occhi di Louis si arricciano agli angoli, e Harry finge che stia parlando direttamente con lui.  
“E con questo, ci sentiamo presto ragazzi!” Louis manda un bacio alla telecamera, facendolo arrossire ed eccitare allo stesso tempo. “Ora concluderò questo video con una piccola sorpresa che penso vi piacerà.”  
Louis fa un sorriso alla telecamera e si alza dalla sedia, sta indossando una semplice maglietta bianca e un paio di pantaloncini davvero corti che mostrano il perfetto rigonfiamento del suo culo. Accende un po’ di musica in sottofondo, “He Like That” delle Fifth Armony, e inizia un sensuale strip-tease che fa aumentare immediatamente il battito cardiaco di Harry.  
Harry vorrebbe allungare una mano per toccare Louis quando fa muovere i fianchi morbidi di fronte alla telecamera. Cosa non farebbe per poter afferrare quel culo sensuale. Quando Louis è completamente nudo, si stende sul letto e comincia ad accarezzare il suo cazzo già duro, per Harry quello è il punto di non ritorno. Comincia a lavorare sulla sua erezione pompando velocemente e non gli ci vuole più di qualche stoccata per venire in modo imbarazzante sul suo stomaco, ancora prima che Louis abbia finito di toccarsi. Harry chiude il suo computer per la vergogna ancora prima che il video finisca e lo mette da parte sul letto. Chiude gli occhi e rilascia un gemito di frustrazione.  
Louis sarà la sua rovina.


	4. Capitolo quattro

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Until I Found You**

  
  
  
  
**CAPITOLO QUATTRO.**

“Vuoi che io… COSA?” Louis lancia un’occhiataccia a Liam anche se non è colpa dell’amico. È colpa di Harry, ma il riccio non è presente e non può protestare contro di lui, quindi dovrà ascoltare Liam. Gli occhi del moro si spostano su di lui mentre gli porge una bottiglietta. “Abbiamo bisogno che ti spruzzi questo neutralizzatore ogni volta che stai vicino ad Harry. È un alfa molto territoriale e il tuo profumo lo ha reso più aggressivo. Questa è la cosa migliore da fare, per voi e per tutte le persone coinvolte.”  
Louis sbuffa e fissa la bottiglia come se fosse un’offesa alla sua natura.  
“Questo è ridicolo. Si sente davvero così minacciato da me?” Louis non ha mai avuto a che fare con una primadonna come Harry nella sua vita. Non ha mai avuto problemi di questo genere con altri alfa. La maggior parte delle persone che ha incontrato sono state in grado di controllare i loro istinti naturali, a quanto pare per Harry è troppo difficile.  
Che situazione del cazzo.  
Liam lo fissa, impotente “Prendi la bottiglietta, Louis. Non rendiamo le cose più difficili di quanto già non siano, in questo modo non si farà male nessuno ok?”  
Louis scuote la testa, incredulo, e sbuffa di nuovo. Riluttante, prende la bottiglia di neutralizzatore di odore ed esamina il contenuto, sperando che ci sia qualcosa all’interno che può usare come scusa per non spruzzarselo addosso. Sfortunatamente è tutto naturale e senza sostanza chimiche nocive. Dannazione.  
“Bene, ma non sono ancora convinto di questa cosa. Non ho mai avuto a che fare con un alfa così tanto territoriale.”  
Liam si stringe nelle spalle, senza guardarlo direttamente in faccia “C’è sempre una prima volta, credo. Grazie per la collaborazione.”  
Louis si gira verso il bagno e Liam se ne va silenziosamente.  
“Stupida diva che si crede chissà chi.” mormora Louis sottovoce mentre entra in bagno. Si spruzza un po’ di neutralizzatore addosso e sente che non sa di nessun odore particolare, non è sicuro che funzionerà con Harry, ma tanto vale provarci. Il riccio è il suo datore di lavoro e ogni capo impone solitamente delle regole che i dipendenti devono rispettare, almeno questo è ciò che si dice Louis per sentirsi meno infastidito dall’intera situazione.

Louis si unisce al resto della band e si prepara per le prove. Harry non è ancora arrivato, il che lo infastidisce ancora più del solito, cerca di non pensarci e si concentra sull’accordare la sua chitarra. Il riccio arriva con quindici minuti di ritardo e Louis alza gli occhi al cielo quando sente la sua voce.  
“Ciao a tutti.” esclama Harry, ma lui non gli risponde, fingendo di essere occupato con il suo strumento.  
Si mettono subito a lavoro ed iniziano a provare le prime canzoni della scaletta, fin quando Louis si rende conto che non stanno suonando nel migliore dei modi.  
“Forza ragazzi! Avete fato di meglio ieri, dovete dare il 100%” ordina Jeff.  
Harry si volta a guardarlo con un’aria colpevole, ma di nuovo Louis non reagisce, si prepara soltanto ad iniziare tutto da capo. Suonano la scaletta un paio di volte fino a quando Jeff non ritiene il tutto accettabile e li invita a fare una pausa per pranzare.  
Louis raggiunge Zayn e si incamminano per prendere un caffè e qualcosa da mettere sotto ai denti al bar dietro l’angolo.  
“Dio, è bello stare lontano da quella stanza per un po’.” dice Louis mentre apre il menù per decidere cosa ordinare.  
“Perché?” chiede l’amico.  
Louis chiude il menù e lo appoggia sul tavolo “Senti cosa mi è successo oggi, Liam si avvicina stamattina e mi chiede di utilizzare un neutralizzatore perché Harry è diventato più aggressivo da quando sono entrato nella band.”  
Zayn aggrotta le sopracciglia “Aspetta, davvero?”  
“Si, non so che problemi abbia quel ragazzo.”  
“E’ molto strano, ma immagino che non si può mai sapere come possa reagire un alfa con un altro alfa.” sottolinea Zayn.  
Louis sbuffa “O forse solo gli alfa famosi e snob reagiscono in questo modo.”  
Ordinano il loro cibo e cambiano argomento di conversazione, Louis è contento di avere il moro con sé in tour perché lo userà come sfogo per tutte le sue frustrazioni nei prossimi sei mesi. Essendo un beta, Zayn trasuda un’energia che riesce sempre a tranquillizzarlo, specialmente quando il suo temperamento si impone su di lui e non riesce a controllarsi. A volte vorrebbe essere un beta, vorrebbe essere rilassato e spensierato, senza preoccuparsi del calore e soprattutto poter stare in mezzo alla gente senza farla impazzire.  
Alla fine del pranzo, l’umore di Louis è notevolmente migliorato ed è pronto a superare il resto delle prove. La giornata prosegue nel migliore dei modi, con Niall e Jeff che applaudono contenti quando terminano l’ultima canzone. Louis emette un sospiro di sollievo, si sente sempre più fiducioso delle sue capacità.  
Harry si volta rapidamente per rivolgersi alla band prima che se ne vadano “Per favore, aspettate un attimo. Non andate via, torno subito.”  
Harry fa cenno a Niall di accompagnarlo mentre Louis e gli altri membri del gruppo si guardano l’un l’altro con facce confuse. Il riccio ritorna poco dopo con il biondo al seguito, ognuno con un paio di scatole tra le braccia. Niall consegna le scatole a Clare e Sarah mentre Harry le porge ad Adam e Louis.  
“E’ solo un piccolo regalo per dimostrare quanto apprezzo il vostro lavoro. Spero che vi piaccia!” Harry batte le mani per l’eccitazione mentre li guarda scartare i regali.  
Louis osserva sospreso la sua scatola con disegnato sopra il logo di Gucci e la apre, al suo interno trova un paio di mocassini neri con un arcobaleno disegnato sul davanti. Harry lo sta fissando felice e speranzoso.  
“Ti piacciono?” domanda il riccio.  
Louis non riesce a fermare il sorriso che gli si forma sulle labbra vedendo Harry così entusiasta, quindi annuisce.  
“Sono bellissimi Harry, grazie.” dice Louis infine.  
Harry sogghigna ancora di più mentre gli altri membri della band lo ringraziano calorosamente.  
“Domani faremo una festa dopo le prove, portatevi un cambio e preparatevi a bere e a divertirvi.” li informa Harry.  
Detto questo, il riccio viene richiamato da Niall e Jeff per parlare del tour imminente mentre tutti gli altri iniziano a raccogliere le loro cose per tornare a casa.  
  
  


  
  
  
Louis non aveva portato con sé un cambio di vestiti, dopo le prove con la band, quindi, corre a casa per farsi almeno una doccia rinfrescante prima di uscire. Harry ha affittato un’intero locale per la festa, con un oper bar e un dj. Louis non ha mai sentito parlare prima d’ora di questo posto, ma gli piace, sembra molto elegante.  
“Louis, finalmente sei arrivato.” dice Zayn quando gli si avvicina “Stavamo aspettando solo te.”  
“Perché mi stavate aspettando? Avreste potuto cominciare anche senza di me.” risponde Louis.  
Zayn lo conduce ad un tavolo dove Liam e Niall sono giù seduti “No, Harry non ci avrebbe mai permesso di iniziare senza di te. Hanno preparato un grosso buffet per cena e siamo tutti affamati, amico.”  
Louis si sente in colpa per essere arrivato in ritardo. Non aveva idea che Harry avesse programmato tutto questo, ma ciò spiega perché ha detto loro di portare i vestiti di ricambio, cosicché potessero andare direttamente alla festa dopo le prove.  
“Cazzo, mi dispiace, non ne avevo idea.” si scusa Louis.  
Zayn lo interrompe “Va bene, non aspettiamo da così tanto tempo, alla fine.”  
Louis si siede accanto a Niall, salutando calorosamente tutte le altre persone presenti al tavolo.  
“Ciao a tutti.” la voce di Harry rimbomba attraverso gli altoparlanti.  
Il riccio è in piedi vicino alla cabina del dj con un microfono tra le mani “La cena è pronta, c’è un piccolo buffet laggiù, servitevi e bevete a volontà. Nick ci suonerà qualche bella canzone e più tardi balleremo tutti quanti per farlo felice. Divertitevi!”  
Tutte le persone intorno a Louis applaudono e fischiano, mentre cominciano a mettersi in fila per il buffet. Ora che ci pensa è affamato anche lui e si unisce velocemente agli altri. Nota che il buffet presenta un enorme varietà di cibo e ha difficoltà nel decidere cosa mangiare, non vuole abbuffarsi perché ha intenzione di ballare e scatenarsi in pista più tardi, quindi si accontenta di pesce fritto e patatine.  
Quando si sente abbastanza pieno, si dirige verso il bar e ordina una vodka prima di unirsi ai suoi colleghi; non ci vuole molto prima che Louis si senta un po’ brillo, le membra più sciolte e il corpo rilassato. Si ritrova a ridere e scherzare insieme a Niall e arriva alla conclusione che quel ragazzo gli piace davvero tanto. Liam e Zayn, invece, sono praticamente seduti l’uno sull’altro da quanto sono vicini, mentre si scambiano baci e morsi. Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, disgustato dalla coppietta. Distoglie lo sguardo e si mette ad osservare gli invitati mentre conversano, ballano e si divertono sulla pista da ballo. Non gli sembra di essere circondato dalle stesse persone che vede ogni giorno sul luogo di lavoro, anche se è stato assunto da poco tempo si sente già ben accetto tra di loro. Tranne Harry, che continua ad evitarlo il più possibile. Tuttavia il neutralizzatore deve funzionare perché il riccio, ultimamente, sembra essere più a suo agio quando gli è vicino.  
Merda, pensa Louis. Nella fretta di lavarsi e vestirsi per non arrivare in ritardo alla festa si è dimenticato di spruzzarsi il neutralizzatore. L’unica soluzione è non avvicinarsi troppo al riccio, semplice. È sicuro che lui ed Harry non siano gli unici alfa presenti alla festa. Louis annusa gli odori presenti nell’aria e ciò conferma i suoi sospetti, ci sono diversi alfa nel locale, quindi lui e il riccio dovrebbero stare bene e non avere problemi.  
Ritornando ad Harry, Louis lo ha visto aggirarsi per la sala e parlare con tutti gli ospiti, trascinando le persone sulla pista dal ballo e bevendo più del solito. Louis non si sorprenderebbe se lo vedesse già completamente ubriaco. Il tavolo al quale si era seduto all’inizio della festa ora è completamente vuoto, Niall si è mescolato in mezzo alla folla e chissà dove sono andati a finire Liam e Zayn. Louis non vuole nemmeno pensare a cosa possano star facendo i suoi amici. Fa roteare il liquido nel bicchiere prima di berlo in un solo sorso, estrae poi il cellulare dalla tasca per controllare se gli è arrivato qualche messaggio.  
“Louis!” prima che possa alzare lo sguardo, Harry si siede sulla sedia accanto a lui “Perché sei qui da solo? Perché non balli?” il riccio è decisamente ubriaco.  
Louis infila il telefono nei jeans e sorride prima di bere un altro sorso dal suo drink, il familiare calore del liquore scorre nel suo petto, mentre fissa gli occhi su Harry e lo osserva attentamente.  
“Non sono da solo, ho la mia amica vodka a farmi compagnia.” scherza Louis.  
Harry scuote la testa, sorridendo, quindi batte le mani come se Louis avesse detto la cosa più divertente del mondo. Non pensa che la sua battuta sia stata poi così tanto divertente, ma si ritrova a ridere senza alcun motivo insieme al riccio. Anche lui deve essere ormai abbastanza brillo, o forse sta solo sognando, ecco perché si trova vicino ad Harry Styles e stanno ridendo insieme. Quando il cantante smette di ridere, lo fissa intensamente e la sua faccia è illegibile. Louis ha troppo liquore nel corpo per provare a capire a cosa sta pensando il riccio, in realtà non lo vuole nemmeno sapere.  
Harry sogghigna “Dovresti ballare con me.” dice infine, come se fosse l’idea migliore di tutta la serata.  
Louis scuote la testa “Non penso sia una buona idea, amico.” non vuole dire al riccio che ha dimenticato di spruzzarsi il neutralizzatore stasera e rovinare il suo umore, il cantante gli sembra così felice. Harry tuttavia mette il broncio, il suo labbro inferiore si sporge all’infuori e con gli occhi lo sta implorando di seguirlo in pista.  
Louis socchiude le palpebre e geme infastidio “Va bene, solo un ballo, ok?”  
Harry si è già alzato dalla sedia e sta afferrando il suo braccio tirandolo verso la pista da ballo. Louis si schianta contro alcuni corpi mentre si dirige verso il centro della sala, ma non fa in tempo a scusarsi perché il riccio lo sta trascinando velocemente da un altro lato. La canzone è appena cambiata, quest’ultima ha un ritmo più lento rispetto alla precedente. Questa è la sua solita sfortuna.  
Gods&Monsters di Lana Del Rey esce dalle casse e Harry avvolge velocemente le braccia attorno alla sua vita. Il gesto lo coglie un po’ alla sprovvista, di solito è un istinto da alfa prendere la vita dell’altra persona in modo così possessivo, anche se non del tutto intenzionale. Louis mette da parte quei pensieri, vuole semplicemente che il ballo finisca così da poter tornare a giocare sul cellulare oppure cercare Zayn. Mette a sua volta le mani sulla vita di Harry e sente che la pelle del ragazzo è caldissima anche sopra la camicia a fiori che indossa. Harry si avvicina di qualche passo, Louis pensa che se fossero stati sobri non si sarebbero mai spinti fino a quel punto.  
“Adoro questa canzone.” sussurra il riccio nel suo orecchio, il respiro caldo contro la sua pelle.  
Louis sbuffa “Questa canzone non è nemmeno recente.”  
Harry alza le spalle “E’ nella playlist di Nick, quindi è perfetta per ballare.”  
Non stanno ballando veramente, passano solo da un piede all’altro come due adolescenti ad un ballo scolastico. Harry sembra notarlo ed inizia ad oscillare i fianchi in modo più pronunciato, andando a sbattere contro una ragazza dietro di lui. Louis vorrebbe ridere dell’intera situazione, ma per qualche ragione gli si blocca il respiro in gola e non riesce a muovere le mani dalla vita del riccio. Vorrebbe quasi togliere la camicia al ragazzo per poter sentire se la pelle di Harry è davvero così morbida come sembra sotto le sue dita… e aspetta un attimo, cosa sta pensando?  
Sbatte le palpebre rapidamente per cancellare i suoi pensieri e distogliere la mente dalla pelle del riccio. Dovrà bere un bicchiere d’acqua per smaltire la sbornia, i suoi pensieri stanno diventando troppo strani per i suoi gusti e comincia a sentirsi un po’ ansioso.  
Harry appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla e Louis sente il respiro profondo del ragazzo sul collo, facendogli gelare il sangue nelle vene. Anche Harry sembra rendersene conto, perché alza di scatto la testa con gli occhi spalancati.  
“Non hai…” il riccio deglutisce a fatica, il pomo d’adamo che si muove su e giù “Louis, dov’è il neutralizzatore che ti ha dato Liam?”  
Harry lo sta fissando intensamente, ha cambiato umore da un secondo all’altro e Louis si sente confuso e dispiaciuto.  
“Sono andato a casa per farmi una doccia e me ne sono dimenticato.” ammette mentre toglie le mani dal corpo di Harry.  
Sono in piedi l’uno di fronte all’altro in mezzo alla pista da ballo, mentre le altre persone si muovono intorno senza prestare loro la minima attenzione. Harry allarga le narici, annusando il suo profumo, gli occhi ancora spalancati, quindi si gira improvvisamente e corre fuori dalla sala. Louis vuole quasi inseguirlo, chiedergli quale sia il problema e perché gli da così fastidio averlo vicino. Dopotutto è Harry Styles, un cantante snob e viziato, non dovrebbe sorprendersi se reagisce in questo modo.  
Louis fa un respiro esasperato e decide di andare alla ricerca di Zayn, non è più in vena di festeggiare e domani mattina deve svegliarsi presto per le prove con la band.  
  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
  
Harry si sente confuso quando apre gli occhi, resta immobile e si guarda intorno per cercare di capire dove si trova, fin quando non riesce a riconoscere la sua stanza. Come ci è arrivato fin lì?  
“Oh grazie a dio.” esclama Liam sollevato.  
Harry si appoggia lentamente sui gomiti per vedere il suo migliore amico seduto sul divano accanto al letto.  
“Cosa è successo?” domanda con voce roca.  
Liam sbuffa “Non ricordi niente, vero?”  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, pensieroso “Ovviamente no, che è successo?”  
Liam si morde nervosamente le labbra senza rispondere.  
“Liam, andiamo, cosa è successo?”  
“Te ne sei andato mentre la festa era ancora in pieno svolgimento, ho ricevuto un tuo messaggio e sono corso subito a cercarti. A malapena sei riuscito ad arrivare in macchina, ti ho trovato sul sedile posteriore con una mano dentro i pantaloni.” lo informa Liam.  
Harry arrossisce visibilmente e cerca di sforzarsi per ricordare gli eventi della sera prima. Riesce a ricordare solo piccoli frammenti di quello che era successo, si ricorda di aver bevuto più del solito e di aver inviato un messagio a Liam con scritto 011, un codice segreto che hanno escogitato per quando capita un’emergenza. Questa è l’unica cosa che Harry ricorda.  
“Non capivo perché te ne fossi andato così presto l’altra sera, e non sono sicuro che tu sia in grado di fare un concerto stasera.” la voce di Liam interrompe i suoi pensieri.  
Il suo tour inizia stasera a Londra. Fanculo. Deve essere stato ko per qualche giorno.  
“Ti ho iniettato un accelerante, non deve essere usato spesso, solo in caso di emergenza. Non ero sicuro che avrebbe funzionato su di te.” continua a spiegargli l’amico.  
“Accelerante? Non sapevo nemmeno che esistessa una cosa simile.” risponde Harry. Si siede sul letto e si copre immediatamente quando nota di essere nudo sotto le lenzuola.  
“Non è in commercio da molto tempo, è una medicina abbastanza nuova. Pensavo di prenderlo con me in tour per ogni evenienza, non pensavo che ne avessi avuto bisogno così presto.”  
Harry riderebbe di tutta la situazione se avesse la forza per farlo, si strofina gli occhi e sospira pesatemente. “Grazie per avermi aiutato.”  
“Cos’è successo alla festa Haz? Cosa ti ha fatto andare in calore?” chiede Liam sottovoce.  
Harry si massaggia la parte posteriore del collo quando si ricorda improvvisamente cosa era successo alla festa. Fanculo.  
“E’ stato Louis.” borbotta infine.  
“Louis?”  
Harry annuisce “Ero ubriaco, molto ubriaco. E gli ho chiesto di ballare con me. Pensavo che saremmo stati bene insieme visto che gli avevi detto di usare quel maledetto neutralizzatore, ma a quanto pare era andato a casa a farsi una doccia e si era dimenticato di spruzzarselo di nuovo prima di venire alla festa. Dopo che me l’ha detto ho annusato il suo profumo e sono scappato via all’istante. Non pensavo che sarebbe finita così, però.” Harry voleva solo uscire dalla sala per evitare situazioni imbarazzanti, quello che era successo era molto peggio di quanto potesse immaginare.  
“Ancora non capisco.” continua Liam “Prendi i soppressori, queste cose non dovrebbero accadere. Il loro scopo è quello di sopprimere gli stimoli che ricevi come omega e regolarti.”  
Neanche Harry capisce come mai gli succeda tutto questo. Tutto è andato storto da quando lui e Louis si sono conosciuti e hanno iniziato a lavorare insieme. Devono trovare un modo per riportare le cose alla normalità, Harry non può permettersi di andare in calore costantemente. L’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno è dover cancellare un concerto e che la stampa inizi a parlare di lui.  
“Non lo so perché, cosa possiamo fare?”  
“Proverò ad utilizzare un dosaggio più alto e vedrò se funziona.” dice Liam alzandosi in piedi e consegnandogli i vestiti “Ora cambiati. Devi mangiare qualcosa e riacquistare le energie per stasera. Dovrai anche scusarti con la band visto che hanno dovuto fare le prove senza di te e non sembravano molto contenti. Soprattutto Louis.”  
Harry geme frustrato e si butta sul letto “Perfetto.”  
Cosa stava pensando Louis riguarda questa situazione? Lo odiava di nuovo? Harry non sa come riuscirà ad affrontarlo senza voler fuggire all’istante. Louis stava iniziando piano piano a tollerarlo e ora probabilmente sarà tornato ad odiarlo come i primi giorni. Prima fa un passo avanti nel convincere Louis ad essergli amico, poi fa due passi indietro fuggendo da lui senza motivo. Harry sa che il maggiore sarà incazzato a morte. Dovrà lavorare di più del solito per provare ad affascinarlo e farselo amico.

Liam lo lascia da solo e gli promette di essere all’O2 arena in tempo per iniettargli un doppio dosaggio prima del concerto. Harry si alza dal letto e sente il corpo sudato e appiccicoso, raccoglie le lenzuola e le butta nel cesto della biancheria sporca, sostituisce il letto con lenzuole fresche e si dirige in bagno per fare una doccia rigenerante. Resta sotto il getto dell’acqua per un lungo tempo, l’acqua calda contro la sua pelle fa miracoli e gli permette di distrarsi da tutti i suoi pensieri. Ogni volta che la sua mente comincia a pensare a quella notte con Louis e a quello che era successo tra loro, cerca immediatamente di pensare ad altro. Arrossisce solo al pensiero di come deve essersi sentito Liam dopo averlo trovato eccitato e dolorante. Dio benedica Liam. Ha visto Harry nei momenti peggiori ed è rimasto comunque uno dei suoi più grandi amici. Non sa cosa farebbe senza di lui. Nessuno sa che Liam è il suo medico personale, per tutti gli altri il moro è semplicemente il suo assistente.  
Harry si assicura di pulirsi perfettamente sotto l’acqua per togliere tutti i residui appiccicosi del suo sperma, in modo che non rimanga nessun odore sul suo corpo. Dopo la doccia, si asciuga velocemente e si dirige in cucina per fare colazione. Non ha molto appetito ultimamente, è nervoso per lo spettacolo di quella sera ed è ancora più nervoso per il fatto che dovrà affrontare Louis a breve. Prima di arrendersi, decide di mangiare una barretta ai cereali, sa che ha bisogno di riprendere le forze visto che è appena uscito da un calore improvviso. Si fa un appunto mentale di chiedere a Niall di portargli qualcosa di buono da mangiare dopo aver fatto le prove, e dopo aver chiarito con Louis.  
Niall lo passa a prendere qualche ora dopo, caricano in macchina le valigie da portare in tour con loro e tutto il necessario per stare via da casa sei lunghi mesi.  
“Ehi amico, stai bene?” domanda Niall appena salgono in auto.  
“Sto bene.” risponde Harry infilandosi gli occhiali da sole.  
Uscire da un calore è peggio di affrontare una sbornia. Il suo corpo è senza energie e ha un forte mal di testa, oltre ad avere voglia di scopare. Quando arrivano all’arena, Harry viene scortato nel suo camerino dove la squadra lo sta già aspettando. Prova l’outfit della serata insieme al suo stilista, l’ultima volta che ha indossato quel vestito è stato mesi prima e devono assicurarsi che non sia necessario apportare alcune modifiche prima dello show. Per fortuna il vestito gli calza perfettamente.  
“Haz, sono tutti pronti per il soundcheck.” dice Niall entrando nel camerino.  
Harry fa un respiro profondo e risponde che li raggiungerà fra qualche minuto. Si toglie il vestito per la serata e infila di nuovo i vestiti comodi con i quali era arrivato, quindi si dirige verso il palco. La band lo sta aspettando impaziente e nel mentre stanno accordando gli strumenti. Sarah sta suonando ogni tamburo per vedere se tutto funziona correttamente mentre Louis e Adam ridono insieme guardando le loro chitarre, Clare invece sta parlando al telefono con qualcuno. Quando sale sul palco, tutti interrompono quello che stavano facendo per guardarlo, Harry si sente subito in imbarazzo.  
“Ciao a tutti.” dice per rompere il silenzio.  
“Ehi Harry, come stai? Niall ci ha detto che eri malato.” Clare si avvicina a lui, infilandosi il cellulare in tasca.  
Harry la saluta timidamente “Sto bene adesso, era solo un intossicazione alimentare.” dice loro per confermare la bugia che Niall aveva detto precedentemente al gruppo.  
“Siamo contenti che tu stia meglio.” risponde Louis.  
Harry non si aspettava di sentire la voce del maggiore, annuisce nella sua direzione e si sente in colpa per dover mentire nuovamente alla sua band. Iniziano subito il soundcheck, provano tutte le canzoni sulla scaletta e Jeff non sembra molto felice del risultato. Harry non presta molta attenzione a Louis mentre canta, e il maggiore nemmeno. Lo osserva soltanto alcune volte mentre fa delle smorfie per il modo in cui suona la sua voce durante Sign of the times. Evita di guardare Jeff, già sapendo che non sarà contento del risultato. Il manager infatti gli fa provare di nuovo tutta la scaletta ed Harry beve due bottiglie d’acqua, quindi respira profondamente, può farcela.  
Dopo qualche ora Jeff si ritiene finalmente soddisfatto. Harry è sollevato di aver finito le prove e si sente meglio rispetto a qualche ora prima; la band inizia a raccogliere la strumentazione mentre Niall li informa che dovranno essere pronti per le 20:30. Harry si accorge che Louis è uscito dall’arena subito dopo aver smesso di suonare, non riuscirà a scusarsi con lui prima del concerto, si sente tremendamente deluso.  
  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
  
L’intera arena sta esultando e non sono ancora saliti sul palco. Louis è nel backstage insieme al resto della band, è vestito e si è spruzzatto addosso un sacco di neutralizzatore per evitare problemi con Harry Styles. Sta suonando la sua chitarra mentre ascolta l’ultimo album degli Imagine Dragon, quando Adam attira la sua attenzione. Si toglie un auricolare per sentire cosa gli sta dicendo l’uomo.  
“Ci vogliono sul palco tra dieci minuti.”  
Louis resta immobile, sente i nervi a fior di pelle, una miscela di ansia ed eccitazione turbina nel suo corpo, dalla testa fino ai piedi. Non si è mai esibito di fronte ad una folla così grande. Il suo pubblico più grande sarà stato composto all’incirca da mille persone. Se qualcuno gli avesse detto, tempo indietro, che avrebbe suonare all’O2 arena, non gli avrebbe creduto. Ora invece eccolo lì, pronto a dare il meglio di sé.  
La band viene scortata verso il fondo delle scale che portano sul palco ed aspettano che i tecnici finiscano di montare le attrezzature. Louis riesce vagamente a vedere il palco, c’è una tenda di velluto che lo separa dal pubblico mentre la squadra finisce di mettere a posto tutto il necessario. Zayn appare all’improvviso e consegna a Louis la chitarra che dovrà usare per la canzone d’apertura.  
È tutto pronto, buona fortuna amico!” il sorriso di Zayn è contagioso, Louis non può fare a meno di sorridergli di rimando.  
“Grazie.”  
Quando i tecnici hanno finito di sistemare il tutto, la band sale sul palco prendendo le loro solite postazioni. Louis si trova alla sinistra di Harry e vede una scaletta appoggiata sul pavimento vicino ai suoi piedi che gli ricorda quale canzone dovrà suonare di volta in volta.  
Non appena parte il coro per la canzone d’apertura, si sente un’ondata di urla assordanti provenire dal pubblico. Louis nota un movimento dietro di lui e quando si gira vede Harry camminare lentamente per prendere il suo posto al centro del palco.  
Spalanca la bocca all’istante, incredulo. Harry indossa un abito su misura che si adatta perfettamente alle forme del suo corpo come un guanto, oltre a brillare dalla testa ai piedi. I suoi riccioli sono fluenti e morbidi e gli ricadono intorno al viso, sembra etereo. Louis scaccia via i pensieri che affollano la sua mente e si concentra sulla sua chitarra. Non è cieco, sa che Harry è un bellissimo ragazzo, quindi vederlo nel suo abito fatto appositamente per lo spettacolo non dovrebbe essere niente di straordinario.  
La tenda si apre per rivelare finalmente il pubblico nell’arena, che comincia immediatamente a gridare ancora più forte. Louis ha visto Harry durante le prove decine e decine di volte, ma nessuno lo ha preparato per quello che sta vedendo in questo preciso momento. È come se l’Harry che Louis aveva conosciuto nelle ultime settimane se ne fosse andato per lasciare il posto a questo giovane uomo estroverso e meraviglioso. Sicuramente Harry ha un fratello gemello che si esibisce per lui, non può essere la stessa persona che ha conosciuto lui, giusto?  
Harry si muove liberamente sul palco da un lato all’altro fin quando Louis non nota la fossetta che gli sbuca sulla guancia. E’ sicuramente Harry, nessun altro può avere la stessa meravigliosa fossetta. È ipnotizzante osservare il riccio cantare sul palco, sembra essere nel suo habitat naturale, si vede che è nato per fare questo lavoro. Louis ama l’energia del cantante e prova a fare del suo meglio per non deluderlo.

A metà dello show, Harry e Louis si spostano su un palco più piccolo per suonare due canzoni dell’album. Durante le prove avevano sempre avuto il resto della band di fianco a loro, ora invece sono soltanto loro due. Louis regola la chitarra acustica sul suo petto, accertandosi che sia accordata. Harry incontra il suo sguardo e lui annuisce per fargli sapere che è pronto ad iniziare. In quel momento l’intera arena diventa improvvisamente silenziosa, niente urla o schiamazzi. Quando Louis inizia a suonare, la musica risuona perfettamente nell’arena circostante, Harry si trova dietro il piedistallo del microfono con entrambe le mani appoggiate sulla stecca, gli occhi chiusi mentre canta. La combinazione della voce roca di Harry e la folla che canta con lui è qualcosa di magico. L’O2 si riempie di luci arcobaleno, alluminando tutto l’ambiente circostante. A Louis manca il respiro e quasi si dimentica degli accordi che deve suonare. Quando la canzone finisce, gli occhi del riccio incontrano di nuovo i suoi e le labbra del cantante si incurvano in un piccolo sorriso. Per cinque minuti il tempo sembrava essersi fermato, Harry e Louis erano gli unici protagonisti nell’arena. Il momento si conclude quando la folla torna ad applaudire e ad urlare, lo spettacolo deve continuare. In nessuno dei suoi sogni Louis avrebbe mai immaginato che uno dei momenti più belli della sua vita sarebbe stato con Harry Styles, mentre si esibivano insieme.  


  


~*~

  
Harry non si è mai sentito così vivo come quando si esibisce di fronte ad una folla di persone, è come se il pubblico gli avesse dato tutta l’energia che gli mancava quella mattina, si sente una persona nuova e rigenerata. Harry condivide un momento speciale con Louis durante l’esibizione di “If I could fly”, forse è solo una fantasia di Harry ma sente le farfalle nello stomaco per tutta la durata dell’esibizione, come se fossero state le uniche due persone presenti nell’arena. Anche la folla apprezza il momento ed Harry non potrebbe esserne più felice. Lui e Louis si guardano negli occhi un paio di volte durante lo show e decide di non evitare in alcun modo lo sguardo del maggiore. Ad un certo punto gli fa addirittura l’occhiolino quando Louis canta insieme a lui “I’m having your baby” durante Kiwi.  
Harry non percepisce l’odore di Louis ma non prova nemmeno ad annusare l’aria, non vuole finire di nuovo in calore davanti al suo pubblico e alla sua band. Alla fine del concerto, Harry presenta tutti i componenti e fa un enorme inchino davanti alla folla prima di essere scortato velocemente nei camerini. Jeff arriva subito nella sua stanza prima ancora che riesca a togliersi il completo.  
“Harry sei stato incredibile! Abbiamo iniziato il tour con il botto.” afferma l’uomo baciandogli entrambe le guance.  
Harry si asciuga la faccia con il dorso della mano e ridacchia “Puoi finalmente toglierti quel bastone dal culo, adesso, e rilassarti.”  
Jeff gli da una pacca sulla spalla prima di lasciare la stanza con la scusa di dover fare una telefonata. Harry coglie l’opportunità per togliersi il vestito, la sua pelle è coperta di sudore e non vede l’ora di essere a casa e farsi una bella doccia fresca.  
  
  


  
  
Harry non sa come sia finito di nuovo sul sito di Louis, l’ha fatto senza pensarci. Ha ricevuto un’altra notifica via email che Louis aveva pubblicato un nuovo video. Non esita, quindi, a premere play una volta che si è messo tranquillo a letto. Sa che dovrebbe riposarsi perché domani sera hanno un altro concerto in programma, ma la curiosità è più forte di lui. Scorre ancora troppa adrenalina nel suo corpo e ha bisogno di sfogarsi.  
Il video è una semplice masturbazione, ma è così fottutamente eccitante. Louis è steso sul letto mentre si tocca con una mano emettendo i suoni più belli che Harry abbia mai sentito in tutta la sua vita. Inizia a toccarsi anche lui fin quando non arriva nella sua stessa mano. Alla fine del video, il maggiore ricorda ai suoi clienti che possono inviargli delle richieste per i video futuri. Dopo essersi ripulito, Harry clicca sulla casella di posta del maggiore e, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, comincia a digitare la sua richiesta. Sa che le probabilità che Louis veda il suo messaggio sono minime, ma provare non gli costa nulla.

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Capitolo cinque

  
  
  


###  **[ Until I Found You ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/192593143-until-i-found-you-italian-translation) **

  
  
  
  
  


**CAPITOLO CINQUE.**  
  
  
  


  
Il giorno seguente è identico al precedente, anche se Harry durante il soundcheck si sente più sicuro di sé. Non riesce a guardare in faccia Louis senza domandarsi se il maggiore abbia visto il suo messaggio o meno, anche se l’altro non saprà mai che è stato lui a inviargli quella richiesta.  
  
Il secondo concerto è sorprendente quanto il primo, la folla esulta ed Harry si sente al centro del mondo. Finito lo show, invece di correre dritto a casa, accetta l’invito di Niall di andare in un club in città per festeggiare. Vengono scortati nell’area VIP del locale e richiedono subito una bottiglia di champagne. Mentre Harry sta per allungare la mano e aprire la bottiglia, scorge Liam e Zayn che si avvicinano a loro, seguiti da Louis. Le sue guance diventano rosse solo alla vista del maggiore, ha i capelli umidi, come se fosse appena uscito dalla doccia, e indossa dei jeans attillatti che gli definiscono deliziosamente le cosce. Indossa inoltre una maglietta con il collo largo che mostra le sue clavicole sporgenti. Harry deglutisce a vuoto, eccitato.  
“Apriamo questo champagne.” ha bisogno di bere qualcosa perché la presenza di Louis gli provoca emozioni che non è in grado di descrivere.  
Brindano tutti insieme all’inizio del tour e svuotano i calici in pochi secondi. Liam e Zayn spariscono immediatamente sulla pista da ballo, Niall invece riconosce qualcuno tra la folla e viene trascinato via, lasciando Harry e Louis da soli. Perfetto. Louis ha appoggiato il suo bicchiere di champagne sul ginocchio, tenendo le gambe incrociate l’una sull’altro, mentre fissa la gente che balla scatenata davanti a loro. Harry non riesce a smettere di fissare l’altro ragazzo, non riesce a smettere di guardare il modo in cui i capelli gli sfiorano dolcemente la fronte oppure il modo in cui le labbra si incurvano quando sorride. Harry sposta rapidamente lo sguardo da un’altra parte, non vuole farsi beccare.  
“Allora, cosa ne pensi del tour finora?”  
La sua voce squillante sorprende Louis, che sposta lentamente la testa verso di lui “E’ fantastico, non mi aspettavo niente del genere, se devo essere onesto. È stato tutto fantastico.”  
Louis sorride con gli occhi che si riducono a due fessure, formando delle meravigliose rughette ai lati. Harry si sente fortunato ad essere il destinatario di quel sorriso dolce, vorrebbe che fosse indirizzato sempre e solo a lui.  
“Sei eccezionale sul palco, è come se fossi parte della band da sempre.”  
Harry non può esserne sicuro, visto che nel locale non c’è molta luce, ma spera di aver fatto arrossire Louis. Volendo sfruttare il buon umore del maggiore, Harry stringe i denti e chiede “Vuoi ballare?”  
All’inizio gli occhi di Louis si spalancano, incuriositi, poi fa una smorfia “Non correrai via di nuovo vero? Ho spruzzato un sacco di neutralizzatore questa volta.” dice con tono sarcastico.  
Harry ride “Prometto che non scapperò.” Quindi allunga la mano verso Louis e lo trascina in mezzo alla pista.

~*~  


  
Dopo tre canzoni Harry non è ancora scappato, come invece era successo l’ultima volta. Si stanno divertendo un mondo e stanno godendo della reciproca compagnia. Harry ha un’espressione felice sul volto e Louis continua a fissarlo intensamente, senza dire una parola. Non sa cosa dirgli, non sa che argomento introdurre per far scorrere la conversazione. Louis non avrebbe mai immaginato di andare in tour con Harry Styles, né tantomeno di ballare con lui nel mezzo di un locale affollato. È sorpreso che le persone intorno a loro non si avvicinino per interromperli e parlare con il cantante.  
  
“A cosa stai pensando?” domanda Harry interrompendo i suoi pensieri.  
I suoi occhi risalgono sul viso del riccio fino ad incontrare gli occhi verdi del cantante “Che potrei essermi sbagliato su di te.”  
Le sue parole lo sorprendono, e dal modo in cui Harry spalanca gli occhi, non è il solo ad essere colpito. Smettono di muoversi improvvisamente e di nuovo è come se il tempo si fosse fermato intorno a loro, gli altri corpi continuano a danzare mentre loro sono racchiusi nel loro piccolo mondo. Harry si avvicina improvvisamente e il calore del corpo del più piccolo lo fa sentire bene e al sicuro. Louis apre la bocca per dire qualcosa quando la bolla nella quale si trovano scoppia all’improvviso.  
“Harry?” una donna formosa, con i capelli neri e la pelle dorata, si intromette tra loro e avvolge le braccia intorno al riccio.  
All’inizio Harry incespisca, sorpreso, ma quando finalmente la riconosce abbraccia la donna dolcemente. Harry sorride teneramente alla nuova arrivata, ma il suo sorriso non raggiunge gli occhi, mentre continua a fissarla intensamente. “Ciao Sofia.”  
Sofia si tira indietro ma non toglie le mani dal corpo del cantante “Cosa ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere in tour?”  
“Si si, ho appena fatto un concerto, in realtà. Siamo venuti qua per festeggiare.”  
Sofia tocca i capelli di Harry e lo bacia vicino alle labbra. Louis non vuole restare lì a guardarli, quindi si gira velocemente per raggiungere il bar. Non riesce a credere di aver potuto pensare che Harry fosse una brava persona, diversa da ciò che faceva vedere al mondo. Sente le guance arrossate per la frustrazione e l’imbarazzo, avrebbe dovuto dire di no al riccio fin da subito. Quando arriva al bar ordina una tequila e la beve in un sorso, prima di richiederne un’altra. Ha bisogno di essere ubriaco per affrontare tutto questo. È sollevato quando trova Liam e Zayn nella sezione VIP a loro assegnata, quindi si siede goffamente vicino al suo migliore amico.  
“Stai bene?” chiede Zayn. Il moro nota sempre quando c’è qualcosa che non va in lui.  
“Sto bene, sono semplicemente stanco. Vorrei tornare a casa presto.”  
Zayn gli stringe il ginocchio ma non aggiunge altro. Una volta finito il suo drink, saluta gli amici e decide di andare a letto. Harry non è al loro tavolo quindi Louis non si preoccupa di andarlo a cercare. Probabilmente è occupato con Sofia da qualche parte.

Quando Louis arriva al suo appartamento si sente troppo agitato per dormire, decide di controllare le sue mail e i social media. Il tour si sposterà a Glasgow fra due giorni, il che gli concede un sacco di tempo per girare un nuovo video e pubblicarlo online per rendere felici i suoi clienti. Tuttavia, è a corto di idee al momento. Si collega al sito per vedere se qualcuno gli ha inviato qualche richiesta interessante. Ci sono alcuni suggerimenti nella sua casella di posta, ma sono tutte cose che ha già fatto nel corso degli anni, altre invece sono richieste piuttosto inquietanti e sono cose che non farebbe mai davanti ad un pubblico. Una richiesta fra tutte le altre cattura la sua attenzione e mentre la legge sogghigna divertito. Esnyomega sta per avere ciò che vuole.

~*~  


  
Anche se Harry ha due giorni di pausa tra uno spettacolo e l’altro, non significa che abbia tempo per se stesso. Ha dovuto partecipare a un gran numero di interviste il giorno dopo lo show di Londra, sta ripetendo le stesse cose da circa dodici ore. Tra un’intervista e l’altra si alza per sgranchirsi le gambe ed evitare che il suo sedere diventi insensibile dopo essere stato seduto per ore e ore.  
  
Harry ha un po’ di tregua durante l’ora di pranzo, anche se deve rispondere ad un numero spropositato di e-mail. È deluso quando nota che non ci sono aggiornamenti da parte di Louis, si sente ancora deluso per la scorsa notte quando lui e il maggiore stavano ballando insieme per poi essere interrompi da Sofia, la sua ex fidanzata. In realta lui e la ragazza sono buoni amici e gli piace starle appiccicata quando sono in un ambiente pubblico pieno di gente, tutto questo per far parlare un po’ le persone. E’ fastidioso, ma è quello che deve fare.  
Quando era tornato al loro tavolo, Louis se ne era già andato, i ragazzi gli avevano detto che era tornato a casa. Harry era tentato di chiedere a Zayn il numero di telefono del maggiore in modo da potergli inviare un messaggio, decidendo poi di lasciar perdere. Non voleva disturbare Louis se aveva deciso di andare a letto e riposarsi.   
Harry non aveva smesso nemmeno per un secondo di pensare all’ultima cosa che gli aveva detto Louis.   
_Mi sono sbagliato su di te._  
Harry ha così tante domande dentro di sé. Cosa pensava Louis di lui? Perché a Louis non era piaciuto fin dal primo momento? E’ qualcosa che si è sempre chiesto, ma che non ha mai avuto il coraggio di domandare al maggiore. Potrebbe essere per quello che i giornali dicono di lui, ma Louis non lo sa che è tutto inventato? I pensieri di Harry vengono interrotti dalla persona che lo sta intervistando, si scusa e continua a rispondere alle domande che gli vengono poste. 

Una volta tornato nella sicurezza del suo appartamento, e dopo essersi fatto una doccia rilassante, si assicura di aver preparato tutto il necessario per partire il giorno seguente per Glasgow. Infine, si stende a letto con il computer sulle gambe ed accende la tv in sottofondo. Non ha controllato la posta elettronica dall’ora di pranzo e ha di nuovo un numero infinito di mail alle quali rispondere. Passa la serata rispondendo ai vari messaggi quando nota improvvisamente una nuova notifica. Un nuovo aggiornamento da parte di Louis.  
Il suo cazzo si eccita all’istante e il suo stomaco si agita solo guardando la mail di notifica di un nuovo video. Dio, non sa come farà a convivere con Louis per sei lunghi mesi, il tour è appena iniziato. Inanzitutto finisce di rispondere alle mail di lavoro, non vuole nessuna distrazione mentre si gode il video dell’altro ragazzo. Appena ha terminato il tutto, si alza dal letto per cercare del lubrificante e il suo dildo preferito. Stasera vuole godere e giocare con il suo sedere, immaginando che Louis sia lì con lui. Solo il pensiero di avere il maggiore vicino gli invia brividi lungo tutto il corpo che lo fanno eccitare ancora di più.  
Dopo essersi tolto le mutande, Harry lavora meticolosamente con le dita per aprirsi e infilarsi un plug. Ha bisogno di qualche secondo per adattarsi alla sensazione, chiude gli occhi e fa un respiro profondo per non arrivare all’istante. È passato un bel po’ di tempo da quando ha usato un plug o un dildo per l’ultima volta, ed è un’esperienza travolgente per lui. Quando fa sesso con un alfa è ancora tutto più intenso e meraviglioso, ma purtroppo ciò non accade da secoli. Harry si asciuga l’eccesso di lubrificante dalle dita e si sistema sul letto con il computer davanti, fa clic sul link che porta alla pagina di Louis, nel mentre la sua frequenza cardiaca aumenta in modo smisurato. La foto e il titolo scelti per il nuovo video gli fanno battere il cuore ancora più forte.  
“Dio mio.”  
Louis ha scelto di soddisfare la sua richiesta.  
“Dio mio.”  
Louis è lì davanti ai suoi occhi, non ha ancora iniziato ma sa già che sarà stupendo.  
“Cazzo.”  
Questo non sta accadendo davvero, non può essere reale. C’è solo un modo per scoprirlo, che consiste nel guardare il filmato. Prova innanzitutto a calmarsi per evitare di avere un ictus prima di iniziare, quindi clicca in basso a destra per passare alla modalità a schermo intero.  
“Ciao a tutti! Spero che stiate bene.” Louis è a torso nudo, mostrando le sue deliziose clavicole ed Harry desidera soltanto mordicchiarle. “Ho un po’ di tempo libero, quindi ho pensato di pubblicare un nuovo video. Spero vi piaccia! Non smettete di inviarmi richieste.”  
Louis sorride e guarda la telecamera “Esnyomega, questo video è per te.”  
Louis fa l’occhiolino e Harry si sente quasi morire. Il maggiore non sa chi è esnyomega realmente, ma gli sembra che Louis stia parlando direttamente con lui e si sente improvvisamente senza fiato. La splendida faccia di Louis occupa gran parte dello schermo e Harry non può fare a meno di far scorrere il dito sullo schermo dove si trova la guancia del ragazzo, il suo viso è impeccabile, gli occhi sono di un blu intenso, e lui sa che dal vivo sono ancora più belli. L’inquadratura cambia e improvvisamente Louis è sul letto, il suo petto si alza e si abbassa ritmicamente mentre si passa dolcemente una mano sulla pancia. Louis si gira verso la telecamera, mordendosi il labbro inferiore prima di passargli sopra la lingua. Harry deglutisce a vuoto.  
“Mmm tesoro, guarda quanto sei bagnato per me, per il tuo alfa.” Inizia a sussurrare Louis.  
Harry geme non appena la voce da alfa di Louis risuona nelle sue orecchie, chiude gli occhi e immagina che il maggiore sia lì con lui, mentre gli sussurra quelle parole all’orecchio.  
“Hai intenzione di lasciarmi leccare quel tuo bel buchetto?”  
“Si.” sussurra instintivamente Harry.  
“Mmm, hai un bell’aspetto mio dolce omega.”  
Harry sente un suono provenire dall’esterno ma non se ne preoccupa, continua a tenere gli occhi chiusi, rapito dalla voce dolce di Louis. Harry inizia ad accarezzare il suo cazzo, il plug che pulsa nel suo sedere.  
“Vuoi che ti apro e ti preparo per il mio grosso cazzo? Scommetto che puoi prenderlo anche senza preparazione.” continua Louis.  
“Cazzo, si.” la mano di Harry accelera sul suo sesso. Immagina Louis che gli infila le dita nel sedere, che lo riempie e lo prepara a prendere il suo cazzo. E’ tutto ciò che vuole Harry.  
“Guarda quanto è bello il tuo culo con le mie dita all’interno, amore. Sei così perfetto, il mio grazioso omega.”  
Quando quelle parole scivolano fuori dalla bocca di Louis, Harry urla per il piacere e viene copiosamente sul suo stomaco. Apre gli occhi lentamente, la sua visuale è sfocata per le lacrime che gli sono uscite mentre si masturbava. Louis è ancora sullo schermo del computer mentre parole sporche escono dalla sua bocca.  
“Mmm prendi il mio grosso cazzo adesso.” geme Louis mentre finisce di masturbarsi.  
Quando Harry si riprende dall’orgasmo, la sua mente vaga verso il maggiore e su cosa penserebbe di lui se sapesse la verità. Come sarebbe poter dire la verità al mondo intero? Il suo odore avrebbe fatto impazzire Louis? La sua opinione su di lui sarebbe cambiata oppure no?  
Dopo aver chiuso il computer e averlo pulito dagli schizzi di sperma, Harry si mette comodo a letto e continua a pensare a Louis. Per la prima volta dopo anni, non pensa che uscire allo scoperto e dire a tutti che in realtà è omega e non un alfa, sia una cattiva idea. O forse è colpa del suo orgasmo se si è fottuto il cervello.

~*~

  
Il tour prosegue nel Regno Uniti facendo tappa a Glasgow, Manchester e Birmingham. Ogni spettacolo è speciale a modo suo, la folla è sempre incredibile e come sempre li incoraggiano a fare del loro meglio. Louis mantiene le distanze dal riccio. Interagiscono sul palco alcune volte, ma non si incontrano mai fuori dal palco. Louis, solitamente, torna subito nella sua camera d’hotel per girare altri video porno oppure trascorre il suo tempo libero in giro con Zayn o con Liam. Non è interessato a conoscere Harry, lui è lì soltanto per lavorare, non per fare amicizia. Anche se ultimamente si è avvicinato molto agli altri membri della band, tutti tranne Harry. Dopo il loro ultimo spettacolo nel Regno Unito, tutti sono felici di scendere dal palco e di partire per l’estero.  
  
“Andiamo fuori a festeggiare!” propone Harry.  
Tutti sono d’accordo e sembrano entusiasti di celebrare la fine del tour nel loro paese, Harry incontra lo sguardo del maggiore. “Cosa ne dici Louis? Hai intenzione di unirti a noi?”  
Gli occhi di Harry sembrano speranzosi, Louis si sente uno stronzo, ma non ce la fa ad uscire insieme al riccio. Harry ha cercato più volte di fare amicizia, ma lui ha sempre inventato qualche scusa per non uscire. “Non stanotte, ma grazie per l’invito.”  
Louis nota il sorriso di Harry svanire all’istante e si scusa profumatamente prima di farsi venire i sensi di colpa.  
A parte quella volta al locale in cui Sofia si è avvicinata interrompendo il loro momento, Louis non ha più visto Harry con altre omega. Nessuna delle sue prede si è mai presentata nel backastage prima di un concerto, Harry di solito esce con Niall e gli altri membri della band. A Manchester, Harry ha ospitato la sua famiglia per il concerto ed è stato molto gentile ed ospitale con tutti. Louis non sa più cosa pensare di lui. Sa che le cose che vengono dette dai tabloid sono finte o mal interpretate, ma devono pur avere un fondo di verità, giusto?  
In ogni caso, Louis vuole starne fuori. Il loro prossimo spettacolo si terrà a Dublino e Niall è eccitatissimo di poter tornare in patria. Il biondo li invita tutti a casa di sua madre a Mullingar per pranzo, e questa è un’offerta che Louis non può assolutamente rifiutare, anche se significa dover uscire insieme ad Harry Styles. 

Niall affitta un minivan per portare tutta la band a casa dei genitori, che abitano in una piccola casa molto pittoresca che a Louis ricorda quella in cui è cresciuto. Vengono immediatamente accolti da calorosi abbracci dalla madre di Niall, Maura. Harry è l’ultimo a salutarla e la riempie di baci sulle guance.  
“Harry, tesoro! Come stai?”  
“Una meraviglia, te come stai?” entrano in casa ed Harry tiene il braccio intorno alla vita di Maura mentre chiacchierano e raggiungono gli altri in salotto.  
“Per favore, fate come se foste a casa vostra. Il bollitore è pronto se qualcuno vuole un po’ di tè.”  
Maura scompare in cucina mentre tutti si siedono nella grande sala da pranzo, Harry invece segue la donna per aiutarla. Sul tavolo ci sono numerose tazze, biscotti e snack pronti per loro. Maura torna in salotto con il bollitore ed Harry comincia a servire il tè ai suoi amici. Aggiornano la donna sugli sviluppi del tour e lei risponde di essere contenta di poter partecipare al prossimo show a Dublino.  
“L’arrosto dovrebbe essere pronto, lasciatemi controllare.” si scusa Maura prima di tornare in cucina.  
“Ti darò una mano.” si offre Harry unendosi a lei, di nuovo.  
Harry e Maura tirano fuori la carne dal forno e lo stomaco di Louis brontola dalla fame. La donna ha preparato un profumatissimo arrosto della domenica e Louis si sente come se fosse tornato a casa da sua madre. È passato molto tempo da quando ha mangiato qualcosa cucinato in casa, quindi è estasiato e non vede l’ora di assaggiarlo.  
“Maura, il tuo arrosto è delizioso. Grazie per averci chiamati.” la loda Harry quando finiscono di mangiare.  
“Sei sempre il benvenuto qui. Sono felice di cucinarti qualsiasi cosa tu voglia.”  
Dopo aver aiutato la donna a ripulire la sala da pranzo e la cucina, il gruppo lascia la casa di Niall. Il biondo, invece, resterà con la madre per la notte. Liam li riaccompagna in hotel, è pomeriggio inoltrato quando arrivano e Louis decide di andare a fare un sonnellino.  
Quando si sveglia nota che è ormai passata l’ora di cena. Vede sul cellulare alcuni messaggi da parte di Zayn, dove gli chiede se vuole unirsi a lui e Liam per cena. Probabilmente sono già usciti e la risposta dell’amico conferma i suoi sospetti. Con un sospiro profondo, si alza dal letto, si fa una lunga doccia e si veste per uscire dalla stanza. Indossa jeans attillati neri e una t-shirt disegnata sotto una giacca di jeans, infine si aggiusta la frangia in modo da far risaltare i suoi zigomi perfetti. Sono passati anni da quando è uscito per cercare qualcuno con cui intrattenersi, ma Louis non esclude la possibilità che possa succedere stasera. Prenderà ciò che viene. Prima di uscire, Louis si assicura di aver preso la sua chiave magnetica, il telefono e il portafoglio. Quasi si dimentica di spruzzarsi il suo dopobarba preferito ma se lo ricorda prima di uscire. L’ascensore è vuoto quando entra al suo interno, controlla l’orologio e vede che sono quasi le 21:00. Non appena l’ascensore arriva nella hall dell’hotel, Louis nota che è piuttosto vuota, ci sono soltanto un paio di persone che stanno effettuando il check-in. Mentre è impegnato a guardarsi intorno il telefono gli scivola dalle mani e cade a terra rovinosamente.  
“Cazzo.” mormora, chinandosi per afferrarlo. Quando si alza, si trova davanti ad un paio di meravigliosi occhi verdi.  
Harry è di fronte a lui, con le mani dentro le tasche della sua giacca di velluto, e lo fissa come se avesse paura di lui.  
“Ehi Louis, stai uscendo o tornando?” chiede il riccio schiarendosi la voce.  
“Ehi ciao Harry, vado fuori a mangiare. Stai già tornando in camera?”  
L’espressione di Harry si rilassa all’istante dopo che Louis gli ha risposto educatamente, e un sorriso si forma sulle labbra del cantante.  
“Non proprio, volevo cenare ma mi sono addormentato.”  
 _Per favore non chiedermi di andare insieme, per favore non chiedermi di uscire insieme._  
Gli occhi di Harry scendono lungo il suo corpo prima di ritornare nei suoi “Perché non ti unisci a me? Conosco un posto fantastico.”  
Fanculo. Louis non ha una buona scusa questa volta da rifilare ad Harry. Se dice una bugia il riccio lo capirà, non deve nemmeno provarci.  
Si morde il labbro inferiore per non piangere dalla disperazione “Si certo, fai strada.”

~*~

  
Questo è il momento che stava aspettando Harry, vuole ringraziare l’universo per avergli mandato questa opportunità. Harry si era svegliato dopo un pisolino con lo stomaco che ringhiava per la fame. Liam era già uscito per andare a cena con Zayn, e Niall era ancora a casa sua a Mullingar. Dopo essersi preparato, aveva sceso le scale per arrivare nella hall dell’hotel, troppo impaziente per aspettare l’ascensore. Appena arrivato nella hall si era ritrovato davanti agli occhi il culo perfetto di Louis mentre si chinava per raccogliere il cellulare da terra. Per di più, il maggiore stava uscendo per andare a cena da qualche parte, da solo, quindi non aveva altra scelta che accettare il suo invito.  
  
Louis è incredibile stasera, indossa i jeans più stretti che Harry abbia mai visto e ha i capelli acconciati perfettamente, i suoi zigomi potrebbero tagliare il vetro. È quasi come se Louis si fosse preparato per andare ad un appuntamento con qualcuno, ma se fosse stato così avrebbe rifiutato il suo invito ad uscire, giusto? Entrano nell’auto che avevano noleggiato quel pomeriggio. Harry chiama il ristorante in anticipo per assicurarsi che ci sia posto e che possano allestire una stanza privata per loro due, in modo da non farsi vedere in giro. Normalmente riesce ad andare in certi posti senza essere disturbato, ma non vuole rischiare. Hanno un concerto domani sera ed è sicuro che ci sono molti fan che si aggirano per la città, per questo motivo la sua guardia del corpo li seguirà per tutta la serata.  
Il tragitto verso il ristorante è tranquillo, l’odore di Louis riempie tutti i suoi sensi e sta faticando per impedire al suo corpo di reagire in qualche modo a quel profumo meraviglioso. Louis non aveva nessuna intenzione di passare la serata con Harry, quindi non si era spruzzato il neutralizzatore. A peggiorare le cose, Harry non riesce a smettere di ripetere nella sua testa le parole di Louis nel suo ultimo video. Il modo in cui utilizzava la sua voce da alfa dominante, solo a pensarci Harry diventa duro nei pantaloni. Anche lui ha paura di dire qualcosa di sbagliato, quindi rimane zitto e immobile. Louis sembra disinteressato, mentre guarda fuori dal finestrino battendo le dita sulle cosce. Il movimento distrae Harry che sta provando a concentrarsi sulla strada davanti a loro. Alla fine decide di accendere la radio per rompere il silenzio all’interno dell’abitacolo.  
“Mi piace questa canzone.” commenta Harry quando parte l’ultimo singolo dei The Script.  
“Ti piacciono i The Script?” chiede Louis curioso.  
Cazzo, Louis sta parlando con lui e sembra gentile e tranquillo, non rovinare tutto, si dice Harry tra sé e sè.  
Fissa Louis per un secondo, annuendo con la testa “Li adoro, il mio primo concerto è stato il loro, Manchester 2009.”  
Louis emette un rantolo e un colpo di tosse “Il 2009? All’O2?”  
“Si, proprio lì.” Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia, incuriosito dalla domanda del maggiore.  
Louis ridacchia “Sono stato anche io a quel concerto. Non era il mio primo concerto ma è stata la prima volta che li ho sentiti dal vivo.”  
“No, non ci credo.” Harry ridacchia insieme al ragazzo mentre parcheggia vicino al ristorante.  
Harry necessita di trovare altri modi per far continuare a sorridere Louis in questo modo. La conversazione sembra aver spezzato in parte la tensione tra loro, entrano nel ristorante insieme ed Harry saluta la padrona di casa prima di sedersi nel loro tavolo riservato. Durante la cena finiscono per parlare principalmente di musica, parlano innanzitutto dei diversi concerti ai quali hanno partecipato nel corso degli anni e scoprono che entrambi sono stati al Leed Festival nello stesso anno. In seguito, discutono dei loro artisti preferiti e delle loro canzoni preferite.  
“Non mi stancherò mai di ascoltare The dark side of the moon. È l’album perfetto, secondo me. Se ho una brutta giornata o sto attraversando un periodo di blocco nella scrittura e ho bisogno di ispirazione, lo ascolto. Non mi delude mai.” dice Harry entusiasta.  
Quando si tratta di musica potrebbe parlarne per tutto il giorno senza stancarsi mai.  
“E tu, Louis? Qual è il tuo album preferito?” Harry appoggia il mento sulle mani aspettando una risposta dal maggiore.  
Le labbra di Louis formano un broncio adorabile mentre pensa a cosa dire “E’ difficile sceglierne solo uno, ma se proprio devo scegliere, dico Dookie dei Green Day. È l’album con cui sono cresciuto e sarà sempre il mio punto di riferimento.”  
Quando arriva il cameriere a chiedere se vogliono un dessert, si sentono entrambi piuttosto brilli per la bottiglia di vino che hanno bevuto durante la cena. Stanno ridacchiando animatamente mentre discutono su quali siano le canzoni migliori di alcuni artisti.  
“Sei strano se pensi che The Call dei Backstreet Boys sia più brutta di Bye Bye Bye dei NSYNC.” dice Harry.  
Louis lo guarda, sconvolto “Non so se potrò continuare a lavorare con te dopo che hai detto questo.”  
“Bhe, almeno siamo entrambi d’accordo sul fatto che Britney Spears sia migliore di Christina Aguilera.”  
Louis annuisce “Si, su quello siamo d’accordo.”  
Ridono entrambi ed Harry beve un altro bicchiere di vino. Quando il cameriere porta il conto, Harry insiste per pagare. Louis cerca inizialmente di protestare ma poi cede e lo lascia fare.  
“Avevi altri progetti dopo cena?” non può fare a meno di chiedere Harry, dato che sta morendo dalla voglia di sapere perché Louis si è vestito così bene stasera.  
Louis fissa i suoi piedi mentre camminano fuori dal ristorante, dal momento che hanno bevuto entrambi parecchio, la guardia del corpo di Harry li segue a vista.  
“Si, pensavo di andare in un locale vicino all’hotel, vuoi unirti a me?” offre Louis.  
Harry non riesce a capire se Louis vuole sul serio che vada con lui o se si sente obbligato ad invitarlo dopo che gli ha offerto la cena. Ad ogni modo, Harry non può andare. Dal modo in cui è vestito il maggiore quasi sicuramente aveva in mente di cercare qualcuno con cui intrattenersi. La situazione non gli piace per niente, non vuole seguire Louis per vederlo flirtare con altri uomini. Harry si schiarisce la gola mentre il vento della sera porta l’odore delizioso del maggiore direttamente alle sue narici. Spalanca gli occhi, eccitato, ma spera che Louis non se ne accorga.  
“Grazie per avermi invitato, penso che tornerò in stanza. Divertiti.”  
Louis sorride, annuendo con la testa “Lo farò.”  
La sua guardia del corpo si offre di guidare la macchina al posto suo, arrivano in pochi minuti al locale vicino all’hotel e prima di uscire dall’auto Louis lo guarda e gli sussurra. “Buonanotte Harry.” con un tono dolce.  
Il dolce profumo del maggiore rimane nell’abitacolo, e ora che è finalmente solo, Harry lo annusa a pieni polmoni. Inspira profondamente assorbendo la maggior quantità di profumo possibile, poi espira nuovamente. Quando arrivano in hotel è così eccitato che deve togliersi la giacca e legarla in vita per nascondere la sua erezione. Se finisce per andare nella sua stanza a masturbarsi davanti ad un video di Louis, nessuno lo deve sapere.


	6. Capitolo sei

  
  
  
  
  
  


###  **[ Until I Found You ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/192593143-until-i-found-you-italian-translation) **

  
  
  
  
  


**CAPITOLO SEI.**  
  
  
  
  


Liam è la prima persona che vede quando si sveglia la mattina dopo lo spettacolo a Dublino. L’amico è seduto sul letto con una mano sulla sua fronte e una faccia preoccupata.  
“Cosa succede?”  
“Hai la febbre.” Liam ha un tono preoccupato che lo fa sentire immediatamente a disagio.  
“Sto bene…” insiste Harry.  
Liam sosira profondamente “Puoi anche sentirti bene al momento, ma è solo questione di tempo prima che tu vada di nuovo in calore. Cosa hai fatto la scorsa notte?”  
Harry viene distolto dai suoi pensieri cercando di ricordare la cena con Louis della sera precedente, non rideva così tanto da mesi e spera che lui e Louis possano continuare ad essere amichevoli l’uno con l’altro.  
“Niente, ho cenato fuori poi sono tornato in albergo.”  
“Da solo?”  
I suoi occhi si spostano sul piumone morbido che lo ricopre. “Insieme a Louis.” mormora infine.  
Le sopracciglia di Liam si aggrottano ed Harry alza lo sguardo aspettando una sua reazione. “E indossava il neutralizzatore?”  
Harry scuote la testa. “Non penso, è stata una cosa che abbiamo deciso su due piedi. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di cenare con me quando ci siamo incontrati nella hall dell’hotel.”  
Liam si passa una mano sul viso. “Cazzo, va bene. Vado a prendere la mia valigetta medica, non aprire la porta a nessuno, ho la chiave.”  
“Si, papà.” lo prende in giro Harry.  
Liam lo schiaffeggia su un braccio prima di lasciare la stanza assicurandosi di chiudere la porta dietro di sé.  
Harry si butta di nuovo sul letto. “Fanculo.”  
Fanculo ai suoi stupidi ormoni che non riescono a stare buoni quando si trova di fianco al maggiore. Non può andare in calore proprio adesso, non può cancellare lo show di stasera oppure posticiparlo. Spera che Liam abbia un piano perché Harry non sa come comportarsi a riguardo, non vuole nemmeno pensare a quello che potrebbe dire la gente se non si presenterà stasera.  
Deve essersi riaddormentato perché appena apre gli occhi vede Liam smuoverlo con un braccio. “Alzati, Haz, dobbiamo provare ad usare di nuovo un accelerante. Ho letto che può impedire l’avanzare del calore se sei ancora nella fase della febbre. Ti senti già eccitato?”  
Harry si infila una mano nei pantaloni per toccarsi. “Non troppo.”  
Liam annuisce serio. “Perfetto, facciamolo subito allora.”  
L’amico prepara la siringa, questa volta gliela farà nel braccio e non nel sedere.  
“Ecco fatto.” dice Liam mettendogli un cerotto sulla piccola ferita. “Ti terrò controllato per alcune ore per assicurarmi che funzioni. Non penso che sarai in grado di fare il sundcheck.”  
“Grazie amico.”  
Liam chiama il servizio in camera così che Harry possa mettere qualcosa sotto ai denti. Quando arriva Niall, Liam esce dalla stanza per avvertire la band che non si unirà per le prove. Si erano messi d’accordo per dire agli altri che aveva avuto una leggera febbre e che il dottore gli aveva detto di stare a riposo fino allo spettacolo di stasera. Non è una bugia, alla fine. Liam lo passa a controllare ogni ora e la febbre si abbassa soltanto nel tardo pomeriggio.  
“Grazie a dio.” sospira Harry, e sente che un enorme peso togliersi dalle sue spalle.  
Liam inietta ad Harry i suoi soliti soppressori così che possa uscire dalla camera senza problemi e tornare alla normalità.  
  
  
  
  
Il concerto di Dublino ha un successo strepitoso e finito lo show si ritrovano tutti quanti nel backstage. Per la prima volta Louis rimane insieme agli altri alla fine dello spettacolo, invece che scappare subito all’hotel dove alloggia. Decidono di andare tutti insieme in un pub irlandese per festeggiare la loro ultima tappa nel paese. Harry nota che Louis lo fissa alcune volte durante la serata, ma non gli dice nulla. Ucciderebbe qualcuno pur di sapere cosa sta pensando Louis in quel momento, ma sa che deve entrare nelle grazie del maggiore poco per volta, deve essere paziente.  
Dopo la tappa di Dublino hanno tutti qualche giorno di risposo prima di volare in Australia, Harry partirà prima della band perché il suo team ha organizzato eventi promozionali e interviste. Non appena arriva in Australia, Harry è costretto a frequentare locali e ad uscire spesso, inoltre viene ingaggiata una nuova supermodella omega come sua nuova fiamma, per continuare a mantenere le apparenze. È la prima volta che accetta uno stunt durante il tour, ma ciò non impedisce ai tabloid di parlare della nuova conquista del cantante. Quando Harry finisce tutti gli eventi promozionali per il nuovo album decide di invitare la band e il suo team a cena fuori. Usando la scusa di voler invitare personalmente ognuno di loro, Harry si dirige verso la stanza di Louis. In realtà voleva soltanto trovare un’occasione per parlargli e per vederlo da solo. Non appena si trova di fronte alla porta del maggiore fa dei respiri profondi per tenere a bada i suoi ormoni prima di bussare. Quando Louis apre la porta non vede nessuna reazione particolare sul volto dell’altro.  
“Ehi ciao Louis”  
“Cosa vuoi, Harry?” risponde con tono irritato, come se Harry fosse l’ultima persona che voleva vedere al momento.  
Harry si trova un attimo spaesato e cerca di ricordarsi il motivo per il quale si è presentato alla porta del ragazzo “Mi dispiace disturbarti, volevo dirti che usciremo tutti a ceno verso le 20:00, ti piacerebbe venire?” non voleva che la sua voce suonasse così triste e piena di speranza, Louis non sembra essere per niente contento di vederlo.  
Cosa può aver fatto di sbagliato per far reagire Louis in questo modo? L’ultima volta che si sono visti sono stati così bene insieme. Non riuscivano a smettere di stuzzicarsi e scherzare, Harry è veramente sconcertato.  
“No grazie, preferirei non venire” Louis gli sbatte la porta in faccia prima che abbia la possibilità di rispondergli.  
Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia, fissando la porta con uno sguardo confuso e allo stesso tempo incredulo. Si è stancato dell’atteggiamento che adotta il maggiore nei suoi confronti, prima è amichevole poi diventa freddo e distante. Per un momento pensa di rinunciare a tutto e non provare nemmeno più a diventare suo amico, sta per voltarsi e andarsene poi si ferma sul ciglio della porta. Fanculo, no. Lui merita una spiegazione da Louis, deve capire quali problemi ha il maggiore nei suoi confronti, se è per qualcosa che Harry ha detto o fatto, cosa lo ha turbato, ha il diritto di sapere cosa può fare per risolvere la situazione. Harry si volta di nuovo verso la porta con rinnovata sicurezza e bussa velocemente, prima che possa cambiare idea e fuggire.  
“Cosa c’è?” grida Louis con tono scocciato.  
Harry sussulta, non aspettandosi quella reazione, ma si riprende rapidamente ed entra nella stanza nonostante le proteste del ragazzo.  
“Esci dalla mia stanza Harry”  
Harry incrocia le braccia sul petto “No, ne ho abbastanza del tuo comportamento Louis!”  
Il maggiore fa un passo indietro e si appoggia sul letto, sembra stia aspettando che lui esploda da un momento all’altro “Di cosa stai parlando?”  
“Sono stanco del tuo comportamento, un momento mi odi e quello dopo sei gentile e mi fai credere che le cose tra noi vadano bene, poi torni ad odiarmi senza motivo. Che cosa ti ho fatto di male? Dalla prima volta che ti ho visto è stato così e non ho mai capito perché. Ho cercato in tutti i modi di esserti amico e tu mi respingi continuamente” Harry spera che il suo monologo abbia un senso, ma è disposto a continuare finchè Louis non gli dirà la verità. Non se ne andrà da quella stanza senza prima aver risolto le cose.  
Louis rimane in silenzio e i suoi occhi si spostano verso il pavimento. Sembra assorto nei suoi pensieri, o forse semplicemente sta facendo ordine nella sua testa. Chissà cosa succede dentro il cervello di quell’uomo.  
Louis guarda Harry e respira profondamente “Non mi piacciono gli alfa che approfittano del loro status per avere tanti omega per poi buttarli via come se fossero spazzatura. Ogni volta penso di essermi sbagliato su di te, poi tu fai qualcosa di nuovo e mi rimangio tutto. Non voglio essere amico con persone del genere”  
Per un secondo, Harry è tentato di dire a Louis la verità ma deve prima di tutto ottenere la sua fiducia. “Hai mai pensato che forse tutte quelle storie potrebbero essere finte? Hai mai pensato di chiedermelo? Perché avrei potuto dirti che è tutto inventato. Il mio team fa queste cose per promuovermi e mantenere il mio nome sui giornali. Tu fai tutte queste supposizioni su di me senza conoscermi, e soprattutto dopo che ti ho mostrato come sono fatto realmente” Harry scuote la testa, deluso “Sai cosa Louis, fanculo. Sono stanto di provare a essere tuo amico, per quanto mi riguarda sei soltanto un semplice impiegato, niente di più.”  
Harry esce dalla stanza di Louis prima che il maggiore possa ribattere. Sente la gola secca e le lacrime minacciare di uscire dai suoi occhi, ma cerca di resistere. Non è mai stato influenzato da ciò che pensano gli altri su di lui, non gli è mai interessato prima d’ora. Ha Niall e Liam nella sua vita che conoscono tutta la verità e per lui è sempre stato abbastanza. Qualcosa in Louis ha attirato la sua attenzione fin dall’inizio, qualcosa che va oltre alla sua bellezza e al suo incredibile profumo, ma ora non vuole più preoccuparsi di cercare di capire di cosa si tratta.  


~*~

  
  
  
Louis è un idiota. Harry non meritava di essere trattato in quel modo e ora non sa come sistemare le cose. Decide di non andare a cena con il team e la band, sa di essere l’ultima persona che il riccio vorrebbe vedere al momento. Ordina quindi il servizio in camera e guarda la televisione mentre pensa come risolvere la situazione. C’è sempre stata una piccola parte che gli diceva che tutto quello che faceva Harry poteva essere una bugia, avrebbe dovuto chiedere spiegazioni al cantante senza lasciare che la sua testardaggine prendesse il sopravvento. Non riesce a smettere di ripetere nella sua testa le parole che gli ha detto Harry qualche ora prima.  
 _Per quanto mi riguarda sei soltanto un impiegato e niente di più._  
Louis vuole essere più che un semplice dipendente per Harry, le poche volte che si è lasciato andare l’altro ragazzo si è rivelato essere una bravissima persona e un potenziale amico. Non riesce a capire cosa sia successo dentro di lui quando ha letto quell’articolo su Harry e la modella Australiana. Gli era venuto un principio di nausea, aveva sentito lo stomaco ribellarsi e aveva pensato subito che il riccio fosse una persona di cui non ci si può assolutamente fidare. Ma si sbagliava evidentemente.   
Louis si sdraia a letto e fissa il soffitto, controllare l’ora ogni tanto e aspetta che gli altri ritornino dalla cena, infine invia un messaggio a Zayn per chiedergli dove si trova. L’amico gli conferma che sono appena arrivati in hotel, quindi si alza dal letto e lascia la stanza con l’intenzione di sistemare le cose. Con una costosa confezione di birra autraliana sotto braccio, Louis bussa alla stanza di Harry. Aveva inizialmente inviato un messaggio a Niall per chiedergli dove fosse Harry e l’amico gli aveva assicurato che il riccio era già in camera pronto per dormire. Ora deve soltanto aspettare che il cantante gli apra la porta, sperando che non faccia una scenata appena se lo ritrova davanti. Harry appare sulla soglia con un’espressione triste sul volto.  
“Cosa c’è Louis?” sembra rassegnato e il suo senso di colpa si intensifica.  
Louis alza il pacco di birra “Mi piacerebbe fare pace con te, ho portato della birra, che ne dici?” sorride rivolgendosi ad Harry.  
La faccia del riccio si addolcisce immediatamente e annuisce, lasciandolo entrare nella stanza. La camera di Harry è due volte più grande della sua, dopotutto è quanto ci si aspetta da una famosa popstar. La stanza comprende una sala da pranzo e un salotto con una grande tv a schermo piatto. Louis si sistema sul divano appoggiando la birra sul tavolino, Harry si unisce a lui e stappa subito una bottiglia.  
“Mi dispiace per essere stato così idiota” decide di interrompere il silenzio poi prende un sorso dalla sua bottiglia per farsi un po’ di coraggio “Non avrei dovuto giudicarti così velocemente. Ho visto tantissimi alfa comportarsi in questo modo con gli omega, quindi ho pensato subito che tu fossi come loro. Mi sono sbagliato, scusami davvero.”  
Harry sorride mostrando le fossette sulle guance e Louis si rilassa immediatamente. D’ora in poi vuole soltanto farlo ridere in quel modo, niente di più.  
“Accetto le tue scuse” dice Harry alzando la bottiglia “E grazie per la birra.”  
Brindano alla loro rinnovata amicizia lasciandosi il passato alle spalle. Guardano insieme alcuni episodi di stupidi show televisivi di cui non hanno mai sentito parlare e nel mentre continuano a conversare. Louis vuole recuperare tutto il tempo che ha perso odiando il riccio, vuole scoprire più cose possibile su di lui. Harry sembra ben disposto a rispondere alle sue domande, partendo da dove è cresciuto fino al momento più imbarazzante della sua vita.  
“Perché devono definirmi “famoso”?” domanda Harry.  
Ormai hanno finite tutte le birre e si spostati sul vino all’interno del frigo. Harry prende un sorso dalla bottiglia prima di passarla a Louis “Le persone danno così tanta importanza a quella parola, ma io sono soltanto Harry. Mi piace fare musica e cantare per la gente. Perché dobbiamo per forza etichettarci? Facciamo solo ciò che amiamo”  
Louis ridacchia dopo il discorso di Harry e comincia a giocare con i ricci del ragazzo. Ad un certo punto la testa di Harry finisce sul suo grembo. “Non lo so, anche a me piace soltanto fare musica. Ero in una band prima di incontrarti, sai? Il nostro batterista ci ha lasciati e il resto dei miei amici non voleva continuare a far parte di un gruppo, quindi abbiamo deciso di lasciare” Louis beve un altro sorso di vino e restituisce la bottiglia al riccio.  
“Eri in una band?” domanda Harry sedendosi di nuovo composto “Che tipo di musica facevi? Hai delle canzoni che posso ascoltare?”  
Louis ride dell’entusiasmo di Harry e appoggia sul tavolo la bottiglia quasi vuota. “Ci sono alcune canzoni sul mio computer.”  
Harry si alza velocemente e lo afferra per un braccio “Andiamo allora, voglio sentirle!”  
Si precipitano fuori dalla stanza, Louis non sa perché stanno correndo per i corridoi, le sue canzoni non scapperanno da nessuna parte, ma decide di non farsi troppe domande e di seguire Harry.  
“Shhh…” ridacchia Harry mentre corrono silenziosamente fino alla stanza del maggiore.  
A Louis ci vuole qualche tentativo prima di riuscire a sbloccare la porta con la chiave e subito si infilano all’interno il più velocemente possibile. Louis si spaventa per un secondo temendo di aver lasciato la sua videocamera in giro per la stanza, infine si ricorda di averla riposta nella borsa il giorno prima.  
“Siediti qua.” dice prendendo Harry per le spalle e facendolo sedere sul suo letto.  
Louis prende il portatile e si siede accanto al riccio, deve assicurarsi che il ragazzo non sbirci tra i suoi documenti a meno che non voglia trovare dei video compromettenti. Non sa cosa accadrebbe se Harry scoprisse i suoi video porno, di solito non si vergogna e non cerca di nasconderlo, ma non è nemmeno qualcosa che dice a tutti quanti come se niente fosse. Quando i suoi amici avevano scoperto che fa il cam boy lui si era limitato a scrollare le spalle e a cambiare argomento di conversazione. Quando appare la schermata inziale di Windows, Louis apre iTunes dove tiene le canzoni che ha registrato con la sua vecchia band. Avevano fatto pochissime canzoni, visto che nessuno aveva intenzione di investire su di loro. Fa partire le canzoni e si appoggia contro la testiera del letto, in attesa. Harry appoggia la testa contro la sua spalla mentre ascolta attentamente i testi e la musica delle varie tracce. Louis non vuole vedere la faccia del riccio, si sente troppo nervoso, ha paura del suo giudizio. E se non gli piacessero?  
“Canti tu?” chiede Harry a metà della prima canzone.  
Louis annuisce, incontrando per la prima volta lo sguardo del riccio. Harry ha un’espressione felice e non è sicuro se dipenda dall’alcool o dalla musica.  
“Amo la tua voce, sembra la voce che senti quando sei in paradiso.”  
Louis sbuffa ed Harry gli lancia uno sguardo indignato.  
“Sono serio.” il cantante fa il broncio e gli da una spallata, poi continua ad ascoltare le canzoni.  
Quando anche l’ultimo brano finisce, Harry lo guarda sogghignando “Le ho amate tutte quante.”  
“Lo dici solo perché sono qua con te.” replica Louis.  
Harry afferra il suo viso con le mani e lo attirà a sé per far incontrare i loro occhi “Lou, le tue canzoni sono fantastiche, impara ad apprezzare i complimenti per l’amor di dio.”  
I loro volti sono così vicini che sente l’alito caldo del riccio sulle sue labbra. Per una frazione di secondo, quando vede gli occhi di Harry spostarsi sulle sue labbra, pensa che potrebbero baciarsi, poi Harry lo lascia andare e Louis ritorna alla realtà.  
“Grazie.” dice infine, schiarendosi la voce.  
“Prego. Dovremmo fare qualcosa insieme, scrivo sempre musica durante il tour. Unisciti a me qualche volta.”  
“Certo…” Louis è d’accordo. Sa che probabilmente non accadrà mai, Harry è certamente ubriaco e quando si sveglierà domani mattina non ricorderà nulla della loro conversazione.  
  
  
  
  
  
Il mattino dopo Louis incontra Zayn a colazione. Ha un forte mal di testa per colpa dell’alcool che ha bevuto la sera prima. “Buongiorno.” si lamenta mentre si siede al tavolo.  
Zayn lo guarda attentamente e ridacchia “Perché porti gli occhiali da sole in una giornata nuvolosa?”  
Louis sbuffa e beve un sorso d’acqua prima di rispondere “Ho bevuto con Harry la scorsa notte. Lui ha bevuto più di me, scommetto che è in condizioni peggiori.”  
Zayn inarca le sopracciglia “Harry? da quanto tu e Harry bevete insieme?”  
Louis si stringe nelle spalle “Da ieri sera, credo.”  
Ordinano la colazione mentre Louis racconta all’amico quello che era successo con il riccio la sera prima, menziona inoltre quello che gli aveva detto il cantante sul lavorare insieme a nuova musica.  
“Louis ma è fantastico! Lavorare con Harry è un grandissimo passo avanti”  
Louis prende un sorso di tè “Certo, ma non lo farei solo perché lui è famoso lo sai. Inoltre, ieri sera era completamente andato, chissè se se lo ricorderà oggi.”  
Zayn annuisce e Louis decide di chiudere il discorso, così cambia argomento e chiede al moro di Liam. Dopo colazione, Louis torna in stanza per dormire e smaltire la sbornia, non hanno concerti fino alla sera dopo perché devono ancora abituarsi al jet lag. Un forte colpo alla porta lo sveglia improvvisamente. Quando controlla l’ora vede che è quasi mezzogiorno, quindi rotola giù dal letto e corre ad aprire. Dall’altra parte c’è Harry con una vecchia t-shirt dei Rolling Stones strappata e un paio di jogging grigi, sul suo viso non sembra esserci nessuna traccia della sbornia della sera precedente.  
“Hey Lou, mi dispiace di averti svegliato.” Harry lo guarda con gli occhi pieni di preoccupazione, Louis scrolla le spalle per fargli capire che non è arrabbiato.  
“Va tutto bene, stavo per alzarmi comunque.” si allontana dalla porta per far entrare il riccio.  
Harry tiene tra le mani un diario rilegato in pelle marrone e il cellulare e si sdraia sul suo letto a faccià in giù appoggiando la testa sulle mani.  
“Che succede?” domanda Louis sedendosi su una sedia di fronte al cantante.  
Harry si mette a giocare nervosamente con un filo del piumone, mentre pensa a cosa dire “Volevo chiederti se hai un po’ di tempo libero e se ti andava di lavorare con me su della nuova musica.”  
Harry alza lo sguardo e incontrano finalmente i suoi occhi, sembra davvero nervoso, come se Louis potesse prendersela con lui perché glielo sta chiedendo.  
“Visto che ne abbiamo parlato ieri sera…” continua Harry quando vede che lui non risponde.  
Louis si schiarisce la gola e pensa alla richiesta del riccio “Si, scusami. Non pensavo te lo ricordassi.”  
“Certo che me lo ricordo Lou! Appena sono tornato nella mia stanza ieri sera mi sono messo ad ascoltare di nuovo le canzoni, oggi è una bella giornata per provare a vedere se riusciamo a scrivere qualcosa insieme, che ne dici?” Harry appoggia la mano sul suo diario come se fosse geloso di farlo vedere a qualcuno.  
“Si certo, mi piacerebbe lavorare con te. Basta che buttiamo giù qualche idea o scriviamo qualche riga… ci sto.”  
Le sue parole fanno sogghignare il riccio “Perfetto, iniziamo allora.”  
Louis si scusa e corre in bagno per spruzzarsi un po’ di neutralizzatore, visto che dovrà passare un po’ di ore vicino ad Harry non vuole che ci siano problemi tra loro. Si spostano quindi nella stanza del cantante, Louis porta con sé il suo computer e la sua chitarra. Harry inoltre ordina il pranzo in camera insistendo sul fatto che hanno bisogno di cibo per far funzionare il cervello al meglio. Finiscono per abbuffarsi guardando una maratona di The Block in televisione; non scrivono nulla di nuovo quel giorno ma Louis non può lamentarsi perché gli piace la compagnia di Harry.  


~*~

  
  
  
Harry e Louis non riescono a lavorare insieme fino a quando non arrivano in Giappone. Programmano di restare nel paese per una settimana, nella quale hanno tre concerti più la promozione dell’album e diverse interviste. Durante il primo giorno sono liberi di fare ciò che vogliono ed Harry insiste affinchè il gruppo faccia visita al bar dei gatti, alcuni tuttavia si rivelano essere allergici ai felici e decidono di andare a fare un’escursione. Harry e Louis finiscono per essere gli unici a partire per visitare questo famoso bar dei gatti. Entrano nel locale e si mettono a giocare con i felini mentre aspettano le loro ordinazioni.  
“Sai che una delle prime canzoni che ho scritto era sul mio gatto, Dusty.” dice Harry mentre accarezza un gatto arancione sulla pancia.  
Louis soffia sul suo tè per raffreddarlo prima di sogghignare “Mi domando perché non sia entrata nella top 40 delle canzoni più belle della storia.”  
Harry gli lancia un pezzo di biscotto che Louis prontamente schiva. Il biscotto finisce in testa ad un bellissimo gatto siamese che riposa tranquillo sul pavimento, lo annusa e inizia a mordicchiarlo.  
“Quando andrò in pensione salverò il maggior numero di gatti possibile e costruirò loro una piccola casa nel mio giardino.” continua Harry accarezzando un gattino.  
Il cuore di Louis comincia a battere forte mentre pensa al riccio circondato da gattini e per il modo in cui parla degli animali.  
“Sembra davvero meraviglioso.”  
Harry lo guarda con un sorriso “Ti piacciono i gatti?”  
Louis prende un biscotto e se lo ficca in bocca, masticando lentamente “I gatti sono carini, ma preferisco i cani.”  
Harry lo fissa sconvolto, coprendo con le mani le orecchie del gatto che ha in grembo “Shh! Non dire queste cose davanti a loro.”  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e continua a mangiare il suo biscotto. Dopo aver fatto il pieno di tè, biscotti e coccole, pagano le loro ordinazioni e lasciano il locale. Harry saluta ogni singolo gattino, promettendo loro che tornerà a passare prima di lasciare il paese. Mentre si allontanano dal bar Louis nota che il riccio ha uno sguardo triste e un buffo broncio sulle labbra, quindi gli dà una leggera pacca sulla schiena per confortarlo.Passeggiano per la città mentre il sole tramonta. Tokyo è stupenda di notte, si fermano numerose volte per ammirare gli edifici o per visitare qualche strano negozio. Acquistano insieme dei souvenir per i loro amici e familiari e alla fine decidono che sono troppo stanchi per continuare a visitare la città quindi si dirigono verso il loro hotel per riposarsi. Harry gli propone di ordinare qualcosa per cena usando il servizio in camera.  
  
  
Quando giungono in hotel decidono di separarsi per cambiarsi i vestiti e si accordano per incontrarsi più tardi. Louis torna nella sua stanza e si sdraia sul letto qualche minuto per riflettere sulla giornata che ha appena trascorso. È stata estenuante, ma è stato bello esplorare una città in cui non è mai stato. I suoi pensieri tornano ad Harry e a quanto il riccio era felice insieme a lui, c’era una sorta di scintilla nei suoi occhi, qualcosa che mancava la prima volta che lo ha incontrato. Non è sicuro di cosa significhi quella scintilla ma spera che non sparisca. Louis scende dal letto per fare una doccia veloce prima di tornare nella stanza di Harry. Recupera il computer e la chitarra, ormai è abituata a portare i suoi strumenti con sé ogni volta che raggiunge il riccio, non sono andati avanti con il lavoro di scrittura ma se l’ispirazione li colpisce all’improvviso non vuole trovarsi impreparato. Quando arriva di fronte alla stanza del cantante bussa dolcemente senza ottenere alcuna risposta. Bussa più forte per farsi sentire fin quando non sente la voce ovattata di Harry dall’altro lato.  
“Arrivo!”  
Harry apre rapidamente la porta “Mi dispiace Lou, sono appena uscito dalla doccia.”  
I capelli del riccio sono ancora umidi, ma non è quello il problema. I suoi occhi scendono lentamente lungo il corpo del ragazzo davanti a lui, è a torso nudo e nota subito i tatuaggi che colorano il suo petto, oltre ai quattro capezzoli. Una goccia d’acqua scivola lungo lo stomaco di Harry per scomprare sotto l’asciugamano che tiene avvolto in vita. Sente la bocca molto secca e deglutisce a vuoto prima di alzare lo sguardo. Harry ha un sorriso compiaciuto sul volto e Louis vorrebbe scomparire proprio in questo momento. Si schiarisce la voce ed entra nella stanza senza dire una parola.  
“Ho ordinato la pizza, spero vada bene.” Harry interrompe il silenzio mentre Louis appoggia le sue cose sul tavolo e si siede su una sedia.  
“La pizza va benissimo.” lo rassicura dolcemente.  
Harry scompare di nuovo in bagno e torna qualche minuto dopo completamente vestito. Louis non ne è deluso, assolutamente no. Harry è un alfa, Louis ne è consapevole visto che deve spruzzarsi del neutralizzatore almeno dieci volte al giorno, ma non è cieco e nemmeno stupido. Harry è un bellissimo ragazzo e lui non può fare a meno di provare una certa attrazione per il cantante, specialmente adesso che lo conosce meglio e che trascorrono insieme ogni momento libero. Non è che Louis sia contrario ai rapporti tra alfa, ma non vuole rendere strane le cose con il suo datore di lavoro. Louis non vuole rovinare subito la loro amicizia anche se prova attrazione per il ragazzo.  
“Louis?” la voce di Harry lo scuote dai suoi pensieri.  
Alza velocemente la testa “Si?”  
Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia ma si rasserena una volta che ha ottenuto la sua attenzione. Solleva un piatto e chiede “Quante fette vuoi?”  
Mentre mangiano tranquillamente la pizza Harry ritorna al loro solito argomento “Ho avuto in testa questa melodia per tutto il giorno, ho bisogno di tirarla fuori prima che mi faccia impazzire.”  
Si mettono subito al lavoro, Harry mostra a Louis la melodia che ha in mente suonando la chitarra, lui a sua volta si sente subito ispirato non appena il riccio suona l’ultima nota. Tira fuori il suo portatile e si mette a scrivere. Lavorano bene insieme, durante l’intero processo Louis scrive la musica ed Harry scrive i testi.  
“Wow.” esclama dopo che il riccio ha cantanto la prima parte della loro canzone per la prima volta “Questo è…”  
Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia preoccupato che non gli piaccia e Louis vuole spiegargli immediatamente ciò che pensa “E’ bellissima Harry, è allegra con un pizzico di malinconia. I tuoi fan si identificheranno parecchio in questa canzone, si sentiranno ancora più connessi con te.”  
La faccia di Harry si illumina dopo le sue parole “Lo pensi davvero?”  
Louis annuisce continuando a scrivere le note. Just like you è il titolo finale della canzone, che riescono a terminare prima che il sole sorga. Nessuno dei due sembra essere stanco, la canzone ha dato loro una forte scarica di energia e non voglio andare a dormire.  
Qualcuno bussa alla porta della stanza di Harry, è Niall, che li guarda penserioso prima di rivolgersi al riccio “Harry dobbiamo andare via tra mezz’ora. Hai un’intervista stamattina, ricordi?”  
Louis vede il sorriso del ragazzo svanire dal suo volto “Hai ragione, avevo dimenticato che fosse oggi” quindi si rivolge a lui “Ci vediamo più tardi?”  
“Certo.” Louis ignora la delusione e si alza in piedi “Vi lascio soli allora, provo andare a dormire qualche ora prima delle prove oggi pomeriggio.”  
Quando esce dalla stanza sente il petto stringersi e la delusione non abbandona il suo corpo, non gli piace per niente questa sensazione.   
  
  



	7. Capitolo sette

###  **[ Until I Found You ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/192593143-until-i-found-you-italian-translation) **

  
  
  
  
  


**CAPITOLO SETTE.**  
  


Se Harry andasse in Giappone più spesso, sicuramente non avrebbe un folle programma di promo da seguire ogni santa volta. Sta lavorando ininterrottamente da ancor prima che sorgesse il sole, con poche ore di sonno alle spalle. Il fatto di aver dormito poco non lo infastidisce più di tanto, per il suo lavoro ne vale sempre la pena.  
Harry e Louis avevano discusso di lavorare insieme ad una canzone per settimane, e soltanto la notte precedente si erano sentiti ispirati e sono riusciti a lavorare senza sosta. Harry sente una rinnovata energia quando deve scrivere una canzone con Louis. Il maggiore è un perfezionista in tutto e per tutto, e non ha voluto continuare fino a quando ogni parte del brano non avesse raggiunto le sue aspettative. Harry si era soffermato a fissarlo con ammirazione, il modo in cui si concentrava sui tasti del pianoforte o strimpellava la sua chitarra per ottenere la giusta nota. Louis è incredibile quando suona e gli fa desiderare di lavorare insieme a lui per il resto della sua vita. Non sa ancora come faranno con la nuova canzone, ma Harry sa che la voce di Louis sarebbe l’ideale, renderebbe giustizia al brano, cosa che la sua voce roca non sarebbe in grado di fare.

Mentre il giorno avanza, Harry non riesce a fare altro che pensare al maggiore insistentemente. Si distrae più spesso del solito, guadagnandosi un paio di occhiatacce da Niall. Harry non ne ha nessuna colpa, alla fine. Ora che trascorre molto più tempo con Louis, e adesso che lo ha conosciuto come persona, oltre alle sue straordinarie capacità con la chitarra e con i video porno, non ne ha mai abbastanza. Harry si è fissato con tutto ciò che fa e che dice Louis, ma ovviamente non può dirglielo. La sua mente si sposta verso pensieri pericolosi, un futuro in cui loro due potrebbero stare insieme e in cui Harry potrebbe raccontare la verità su se stesso. Si sorprese a sorridere come un idiota, più ci pensa meno gli sembra spaventosa questa prospettiva. Pensare a Louis tutto il giorno non gli fa per niente bene, gli manca il maggiore e non vede l’ora di rivederlo. E’ come se Harry perdesse una parte del corpo quando si trova in giro a fare interviste e apparizioni radiofoniche senza avere Louis al suo fianco. Harry è nella merda.  
È ora di cena quando torna finalmente nella sua stanza d’hotel. Non appena attraversa la soglia della stanza, sente le palpebre che si chiudono da sole per la stanchezza. È tentato di chiamare Louis per poterlo vedere anche soltanto per qualche minuto, ma decide di lasciar perdere per recuperare un po’ di sonno. Dopotutto il giorno seguente hanno uno spettacolo da mettere in scena. Decide di rinunciare anche al cibo, si fa una doccia veloce e scivola sotto le coperte, senza preoccuparsi di mettersi il pigiama.  
Un corpo cade sul letto di Harry e lo scuote per svegliarlo. Si gira velocemente, sfregandosi gli occhi socchiusi. Il viso di Louis appare di fronte a lui quando apre definitivamente gli occhi e non riesce a fermare il sorriso che gli si forma sulle labbra.  
“Buongiorno, raggio di sole.” Canticchia Louis.  
Harry si copre la faccia con la coperta ed esclama. “Vattene.” Lo dice sorridendo, perché in realtà non lo vuole sul serio.  
Improvvisamente sente freddo in tutto il corpo ed Harry si ricorda di non aver indossato nulla la sera precedente, sente la faccia andare a fuoco mentre si sporge oltre il bordo delle coperte e osserva attentamente Louis con un contenitore da asporto tra le mani.  
“Cos’è quello?”  
Louis solleva la scatola mostrando un sorrisetto compiaciuto. “La colazione. Niall te la stava portando, poi mi sono offerto io. Sono sicuro che non apprezzi i metodi che usa Niall per svegliarti.”  
Harry ridacchia, si siede contro la testiera del letto coprendo al meglio il suo corpo nudo.  
“Non proprio, hai ragione.” Prende il contenitore e lo apre. L’odore di qualcosa di fritto colpisce le sue narici, facendogli venire l’acquolina in bocca. “Cazzo, è buonissimo. Sei il migliore.”  
Louis si siede sul letto mentre lui comincia ad abbuffarsi senza alcun ritegno.  
“Com’è andata la promo ieri?”  
Harry prende un morso dalla salsiccia. “Estenuanete.  
“Scusami se ti ho svegliato.”  
“Per cosa? Hai fatto benissimo a svegliarmi. Dormire tutto il giorno sarebbe stato tempo perso e noi dobbiamo lavorare ad una canzone meravigliosa.”  
“Se ti fa sentire meglio, ho dormito poco anche io. Ero troppo agitato e ho finito per svegliare Zayn per farmi compagnia.”  
Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Hai svegliato Zayn prima di mezzogiorno? E sei ancora vivo?”  
Louis ride. “Quasi, mi ha soltanto dato un pugno nelle palle.”  
“Ahia.” Ridacchia Harry.  
Louis continua a raccontargli della sua giornata trascorsa con il moro, mentre lui finisce di mangiare il resto della colazione. Harry non può fare a meno di domandarsi se il maggiore abbia usato parte del suo tempo libero per girare un nuovo video porno, si fa un promemoria mentale di controllare le sue mail appena è da solo. Si dirigono insieme al soundchech, e una parte di Harry desidera che Louis voglia passare più tempo possibile insieme a lui. E’ improbabile, ma sognare non costa nulla. Il soundcheck procede senza intoppi e in men che non si dica si ritrovano a dover salire sul palco. Harry, per l’occasione, indossa un abito di velluto nero con stelle argentate ricamate sopra, e sta letteralmente vibrando per l’eccitazione e l’adrenalina. Il Giappone è sempre stato uno dei suoi paesi preferiti e ama il fatto di poter esibirsi più volte nel corso della settimana.  
Lo spettacolo inizia ed Harry si sente finalmente nel suo habitat naturale. Sente sempre delle emozioni uniche quando si esibisce, ma stasera sono più intense del solito. Harry sta provando ad interagire con la folla più che può, nonostante le barriere linguistiche. Ha chiesto a Clare di aiutarlo nel dire alcune frasi in Giapponese, e quando Harry le ripete al pubblico, le fan urlano estasiate. Harry si guarda le spalle diverse volte per vedere Louis che lo fissa con un sorriso affettuoso sul viso. Quando Louis si accorge che lui lo sta fissando, il maggiore scuote la testa rassegnato ed Harry gli fa un occhiolino. Si sente invincibile sul palco, come se potesse fare qualsiasi cosa. Così lo fa.  
Harry inizia in modo molto cauto, tastando le acque. Quando balla sul palco, si sposta lentamente verso Louis, e gli da un colpo d’anca sul fianco, mentre Louis rimane concentrato a suonare la sua chitarra. Invece di essere infastidito, il maggiore fa una smorfia sarcastica come se volesse sollecitare Harry a continuare.  
Verso la fine di “Carolina”, mentre lui e Louis suonano le loro parti alla chitarra, Harry si avvicina lentamente al maggiore finchè non si ritrovano faccia a faccia. Per qualche secondo osserva Louis strimpellare la chitarra e sogghignare divertito, ma non alza lo sguardo fin quando non arriva a suonare l’ultima nota della canzone. Non appena Louis alza il viso, Harry tira fuori la lingua e lecca il viso dell’altro ragazzo dalla mascella fino all’orecchio. La folla si scatena di fronte a quel gesto e sia lui che Louis ridono divertiti. Harry nota un lieve rossore sulle guance del maggiore, ma non può soffermarsi troppo su di esse, ha uno spettacolo da portare a termine.  
Forse Harry avrebbe dovuto pensarci bene prima di flirtare apertamente con Louis sul palco. Durante le ultime canzoni della scaletta, combatte incessantemente con il suo corpo per non avere un’erezione indesiderata. A metà dello show, Louis ha reagito alle sue provocazioni e gli ha lasciato un fottuto morso sul collo. Era accaduto tutto così in fretta che Harry non si era reso nemmeno conto di quello che stava succedendo finchè Louis non si è allontanato per continuare il concerto come se non avesse fatto nulla di male. Ora Harry stava combattendo con la sua voglia improvvisa di sesso.   
Quando il concerto è finito, Harry scende velocemente dal palco e urla a Niall di prendere tutte le sue cose e portargliele a casa, perché lui non può restare un minuto di più all’interno dell’arena, mentre corre per cercare il suo autista in modo da raggiungere il suo hotel. Invia quindi un messaggio a Liam per fargli sapere dove sta andando e spegne il cellulare. Non appena entra in auto appoggia stancamente la testa sul sedile e respira profondamente per calmarmi. L’hotel non è lontano dal luogo del concerto, Harry ringrazia l’autista e prende l’ascensore per arrivare alla sua camera. La prima cosa che fa è recuperare il suo computer per far partire un video porno di Louis. Apre il suo preferito, quello che il maggiore ha girato soltanto per lui e che ha già guardato centinaia di volte. Potrebbe aver persino scaricato l’audio sul suo telefono per ascoltare la voce dell’altro quando è troppo pigro per accendere il portatile. Harry si spoglia, prende un po’ di lubrificante e si sdraia sul letto. Abbassa il volume, così che nessuno fuori dalla stanza possa sentire quello che sta combinando.  
All’inizio Harry guarda Louis darsi piacere nel video, poi i suoi occhi si chiudono spontaneamente mentre continua a toccarsi in modo lento e sensuale; non vuole che finisca tutto troppo in fretta. Visto che non può avere Louis come suo alfa, e questi video sono l’unica cosa che può avere del maggiore, se li farà bastare e lascerà correre l’immaginazione. Un bussare alla porta lo fa improvvisamente sobbalzare sul letto, Harry raggiunge il computer e mette in pausa il video. Cazzo, spera che non siano Niall o Liam, non può far si che i suoi amici vedano lo stato in cui si è ridotto. Si alza dal letto rapidamente, sentendo il lubrificante scivolare lungo le sue cosce, e fa un respiro profondo prima di parlare.  
“Haz, sei lì?” il cuore di Harry sobbalza nel petto. Quello non è Niall e nemmeno Liam. Quello è Louis.  
Harry si avvicina alla porta in punta di piedi, grato di aver chiuso a chiave in modo che nessuno potesse entrare. Posiziona l’occhio sullo spioncino, e si ritrova davanti un Louis tutto sudato post concerto con un’espressione preoccupata sul volto. Louis sbatte di nuovo la mano contro la porta, facendogli prendere paura. Si schiarisce la voce prima di rispondere, cercando di suonare convincente in modo da far tranquillazzare il maggiore.  
“Louis, non entrare. Sono malato.” Harry tossisce sperando di riuscire a convincere l’altro ragazzo.  
Torna allo spioncino per vedere la faccia di Louis che adesso ha aggrottato le sopracciglia e fissa la porta sconcertato.  
“Hai bisogno che vada a prenderti qualche medicina? O che informi il servizio in camera di portarti una zuppa calda?”  
Harry lo troverebbe dolce se non si trovasse dall’altra parte della porta con un erezione tra le gambe e un video porno di Louis in pausa sul computer.  
“Non è necessario, starò meglio domani, ho solo bisogno di dormire.”  
C’è silenzio dall’altra parte e quando Harry dà una sbirciata, vede un Louis pensieroso. Sembra che il maggiore stia pensando se decidere di credergli e lasciarlo stare, oppure convincerlo a prendere qualche medicina finchè non si sentirà meglio.  
“Va bene. Chiamami se hai bisogno di qualcosa.” risponse Louis con tono rassegnato.  
“Lo farò, grazie.”  
Osserva l’altro ragazzo allontanarsi dalla porta della sua stanza ed infine emette un sospiro profondo, mentre si appoggia contro la porta e si rannicchia sulle gambe. C’è mancato davvero poco.

~*~

Harry è scomparso dopo lo spettacolo e Louis non riesce a capire il perché. C’è una voce all’interno della sua testa che continua a dirgli che il più piccolo si è pentito delle loro interazioni sul palco. Durante le ultime canzoni prima della fine, Harry sembrava molto a disagio e non ha guardato nella sua direzione nemmeno una volta. Finito il concerto, Niall gli aveva detto che Harry era corso direttamente nella sua stanza d’hotel perché non si sentiva bene. Louis si sente costretto a raggiungere il riccio per accertarsi delle sue condizioni di salute. Se Harry è malato, vuole stargli vicino e aiutarlo a guarire.  
Louis rimane fuori dalla porta del riccio per qualche secondo, pensando a come comportarsi con l’altro ragazzo, poi bussa forte contro la porta. Sente un debole fruscio dall’altra parte, poi il silenzio assoluto. Dopo aver bussato un numero infinito di volte, Louis sentire finalmente la voce di Harry, sembra… spento. Non sembra la voce di qualcuno che è malato o che sta poco bene, sembra la voce di qualcuno che è stato preso alla sprovvista o qualcosa del genere. Harry gli assicura che non ha bisogno di nulla, anche se lui non ne è convinto al cento per cento. Ma se Harry non vuole il suo aiuto, non lo forzerà. Con un sospiro, Louis si gira per tornare verso l’ascensore quando le sue narici captano un profumo buonissimo. C’è un odore molto leggero, dolce come lo zucchero filato. I suoi occhi scrutano i dintorni, ma non vede nulla di strano. Il profumo non è abbastanza forte e non riesce a rintracciare da dove proviene. Louis si strofina il naso, estasiato da quell’odore meraviglioso, e prende l’ascensore quando le porte si aprono.  
Non appena Louis torna nella sua stanza, comincia a pensare al comportano strano del riccio dopo il concerto. Non è che Harry non interagisse mai con Louis, lo ha sempre fatto anche prima che diventassero amici. Il cantante sta diventando sempre più a suo agio nel giocare con lui sul palco. Harry gli ha spruzzato l’acqua svariate volte durante lo show, oppure gli ha tirato addosso un reggiseno che una fan aveva gettato sul palco. Si erano fatti delle belle risate quella volta. Harry non era mai stato così tanto vicino a Louis come nell’ultimo periodo, pensava addirittura che il riccio, in molte occasioni, avesse voglia di baciarlo. Non era mai accaduto, purtroppo, e Louis provava sempre un senso di delusione a riguardo. Harry gli fa provare cose che Louis non aveva mai sperimentato prima di quel momento, né con altri alfa né con altri omega. Essere nell’orbita di Harry è come rimanere intrappolati in un incubo dove non conta nient’altro se non stare con lui. Louis ha paura di diventarne dipendente, ha paura di non poter fare a meno della compagnia dell’altro ragazzo. Louis cerca il telecomando sul letto, ha bisogno di distrarsi. Trova un canale con un gioco Giapponese molto divertente, e l’immagine di Harry svanisce momentaneamente dalla sua testa.

Louis non vede il riccio fino al prossimo spettacolo, quasi due giorni dopo. Era stato informato da Harry che aveva un'altra giornata di promo prima del loro secondo show in Giappone. C’era qualcosa di strano nei messaggi che gli aveva inviato il più piccolo, ma Louis cercò di ignorarli, molto probabilmente Harry era troppo impegnato per dedicarsi a lui. Questa volta, Louis non porta la colazione al riccio e non prova a svegliarlo; forse una piccola distanza è ciò di cui hanno bisogno per superare queste strane sensazioni che provano quando stanno insieme. Decide di dormire fino a quando non giunge l’ora di fare il soundcheck, Louis mangia qualcosa non appena sale in macchina per dirigersi all’arena. Porta sempre con sé la sua tazza da tè da viaggio, senza di essa non riuscirebbe ad iniziare la giornata nel modo giusto.  
La troupe sta controllando i loro strumenti, assicurandosi che siano sintonizzati e che suonino alla perfezione. Harry si unisce a loro un’ora dopo, e i sentimenti che Louis aveva cercato di archiviare durante i due giorni precedenti, tornano fuori all’improvviso non appena i loro occhi si incrociano.  
“Buongiorno.” Dice Harry rivolto a tutti i presenti. Tutti mormorano un buongiorno in risposta per poi tornare al loro lavoro.  
Louis non si avvicina al riccio durante le prove, si concentrano invece sulla sua chitarra e fa del suo meglio per non distrarsi. È abbastanza inutile, ma Louis ci prova ugualmente. Quando Jeff si ritiene soddisfatto delle prove e li congeda, Harry si volta rapidamente per raggiungerlo; adesso che può vedere l’altro ragazzo da vicino, con quel ghigno sarcastico sul viso, capisce di aver sentito immensamente la sua mancanza.  
“Ehi Louis.”  
Harry quel giorno è bellissimo. I suoi ricci sono appena stati lavati, e sicuramente li ha lasciati asciugare in modo naturale, infatti sono spettinati e ribelli. Indossa una bandana sulla testa, in modo da riuscire a tenere in ordine quella chioma selvaggia. Louis non ha mai visto Harry con una camicia di flanella, ma la camicia blu e la maglietta bianca che ha deciso di indossare quel giorno, gli stanno alla perfezione. I pantaloni della tuta grigi si adattano perfettamente alle gambe lunghe del riccio, lasciandogli una piccola zona di pelle esposta sul fianco. Louis ha voglia di allungare la mano e passare un dito su quella pelle morbida e rosea.  
Dopo qualche secondo, si rende conto che sta fissando il riccio insistentemente e che non ha ancora risposto al saluto. Si schiarisce la voce, passandosi una mano nella frangia sudata. “Hay Haz, come stai?”  
Harry sorride, per fortuna non gli domanda perché lo stava osservando così attentamente.  
“Um, sto meglio, grazie per avermelo chiesto.” Harry arrossisce vistosamente e Louis è sconcerto dalla reazione del riccio. È quasi tentato di dire qualcos’altro per vedere cosa farà arrossire Harry.  
“Buono a sapersi.”  
Harry si morde in labbro inferiore e infila un ricciolo dietro l’orecchio. “Vuoi unirti a me per pranzo? Mi sento come se non ti vedessi da secoli.”  
Anche per Louis è così, ma non lo dice ad alta voce. “Sono passati solo due giorni.”  
Ed eccolo che arrossisce di nuovo, molto interessante. Harry sorride prima di rispondere. “Lo so, lo so. Mi sei mancato comunque.” Mormora infine, come se avesse paura a dirlo ad alta voce.  
Quelle parole fanno sobbalzare lo stomaco di Louis, come se ci fossero mille farfalle al suo interno. Invece di rispondere al riccio, mette un braccio intorno alla vita del ragazzo e avvicina pericolosamente i loro corpi.  
“Dai su, andiamo a mangiare."  
Si dirigono verso la zona pranzo nel backstage, dove il cibo è già pronto, e si uniscono alla fila di persone che aspettano di essere servite. Decidono di andare a rifocillarsi nel camerino, Harry non vuole condividere l’attenzione di Louis con nessun’altro. Si sistemano sul divano, appoggiano i piatti sul tavolino e iniziano a chiacchierare. Louis racconta ad Harry cosa ha fatto nei giorni passati, anche se non ha molto da dirgli. Aveva passato il suo tempo insieme a Liam e Zayn, sentendosi quasi come un terzo incomodo, ma si era comunque divertito. Liam è un bravissima ragazzo ed è contento di vederlo felice insieme all’amico.  
Niall bussa alla porta prima di entrare. “Mi dispiace interrompervi, questa è la scaletta per l’ultimo spettacolo a Tokyo.”  
“Ci sarà una nuova scaletta?” domanda Louis sconvolto.  
“Non è molto diversa, vogliono aggiungere un paio di canzoni a sopresa. Stavano solo cercando di capire dove sarebbe stato meglio collocarle.” Spiega Harry.  
Louis dà un’occhiata alla scaletta tra le mani del riccio, scruta attentamente il foglio, legge inizialmente i nomi delle canzoni che hanno suonato fino a quel momento, poi ne vede due nuove e a lui sconosciute.  
“Esny? Che canzone è?” domanda Louis indicando la canzone.  
Harry alza un sopracciglio, sorpreso. “Ever since New York? La conosci, Lou.”  
Louis si sente uno sciocco per non essersi reso conto di cosa stava a significare esny. La sua mente corre velocemente a esnyomega. Quindi il suo cliente deve essere sicuramente un fan di Harry Styles. Oppure esnyomega è Harry stesso. Louis sbuffa solo al pensiero, è totalmente impossibile.  
“Cosa c’è di così divertente?” domanda Harry.  
“Oh, um, niente, sto pensando alla caduta di Zayn ieri, quando è inciampato.” Louis non sta mentendo del tutto, il moro è caduto veramente per terra, ed è stato così divertente che solo a pensarci gli viene da sorridere.  
Harry sogghigna e riprende a mangiare. Louis comincia a pensare ad un universo parallelo in cui Harry Styles è esnyomega e ha guardato tutti i suoi video porno. Se solo sapesse...

L’ultimo spettacolo è emozionante per tutti. Non è l’ultimo show del tour, ma è come se lo fosse, in qualche modo. Dopo Tokyo si prenderanno una pausa di due settimana prima di iniziare il tour in America Latina. Sono così abituati a vedersi tutti ogni santo giorno e a vivere insieme che sarà strano separarsi per così tanto tempo. Harry fa un lavoro straordinario con “The Chain” dei Fleetwood Mac e con “You’re Still The One” di Shania Twain. I fan adorano le nuove cover. C’è tantissima energia sul palco quella sera e finiscono per esibirsi con kiwi per due volte consecutive, nessuno di loro vuole che lo spettacolo finisca. Dopo il concerto, decidono di andare a festeggiare in un locale. Gli vengono offerti una quantita spropositata di drink alcolici e ne approfittano tutti quanti, non ci vuole molto perché Louis e i membri del team finiscano per ubriacarsi. Ballano per tutta la notte e bevono molti shot per celebrare la fine del tour Asiatico.  
“Mi mancherete ragazzi!” esclama Harry sopra la musica assordante. I suoi occhi si spostano su Louis per alcuni secondo prima di essere richiamato da Clare e Sarah che lo abbracciano calorosamente.

Il giorno seguente, Louis si sente un merda, ma ne è valsa assolutamente la pena. Ha difficoltà nel riordinare la valigie, ma il loro volo non partirà prima di sera, quindi si prende il suo tempo per preparsi al meglio e riprendersi dalla sbronza. Quando la macchina arriva a prenderli in hotel per portarli in aeroporto, Louis spera di non vomitare o di non sentirsi male durante il volo per Londra. Il loro aereo privato li attende sulla pista, salgono a bordo senza problemi ed Harry si accomoda immediatamente accanto a lui, che ha deciso di occupare uno dei sedili accanto al finestrino, verso la parte anteriore.  
Louis fissa il riccio che ha un broncio adorabile sulle labbra. “Cosa c’è che non va?”  
“Mi mancherà non averti vicino per due settimane.” Ammette Harry, senza guardarlo negli occhi.  
Louis si sporge per avvicinarsi al più piccolo e sussurrargli. “Ehi, andrà tutto bene. Ti prometto che ci sentiremo, ti manderò così tanti messaggi che dovrai spegnere il telefono.”  
Harry scuote la testa, alzando lo sguardo per fissarlo intensamente. Louis sente un calore improvviso risalire lungo il suo stomaco e invadere il suo corpo.  
“Non lo farei mai, Lou. Prometto che risponderò ad ogni messaggio.” Risponde il riccio sorridendo.  
Louis si rende conto di trovarsi troppo vicino all’altro ragazzo, così si schiarisce la voce e si allontana lentamente. “Sarà meglio per te.”  
Non appena l’aereo decolla e gli viene dato il permesso di slacciarsi le cinture e usare la televisione, Harry e Louis decidono di guardare un film insieme. Louis lascia scegliere al riccio, ma rimpiange subito dopo la sua scelta quando nota che il ragazzo ha optato per guardare Notebook. Harry finisce per addormentarsi a metà film, con la bocca aperta e un filo di bava che gocciola lungo la mascella. Anche in queste condizioni rimane adorabile e Louis non riesce a frenare la voglia di immortalare quel momento con una foto. Anche lui alla fine si addormenta e quando si sveglia, qualche ora dopo, è così accaldato e sudato che si domanda se abbiano acceso il riscaldamento sull’aereo. Harry è ancora profondamente addormentato accanto a lui, Louis si sfila la felpa con cappuccio che aveva indossato quando sono partiti da Tokyo e apre la bocchetta dell’aria sopra le loro testa, così che gli possa arrivare direttamente in faccia. Gli dà un po’ di sollievo ma non è ancora abbastanza.  
Louis si alza dal suo posto per andare in bagno, sperando che una spruzzata d’acqua fredda sul viso possa aiutarlo. Mentre percorre il corridoio vede Zayn che gli lancia uno sguardo preoccupato. “Stai bene?”  
Louis si asciuga la fronte e si sventola con la maglietta. “Si, ho caldissimo. Hanno per caso acceso il riscaldamento?”  
“Non che io sappia.”  
Quando Louis arriva in bagno, si spruzza immediatamente un po’ d’acqua sul viso e sul collo. La sua pelle è arrossata e gli occhi sono vitrei. Prende il cellulare per controllare che ore sono, e solo in quel momento nota che giorno è. Fanculo. Non sarebbe dovuto andare in calore ancora per un paio di giorni, ma forse tutti i viaggi che hanno fatto nelle ultime settimane gli hanno smosso gli ormoni. Hanno ancora un paio d’ore prima di atterrare a Londra, ma Louis non vuole correre rischi. Dopo aver chiamato il moro e avergli spiegato la situazione, sono d’accordo sul fatto che è meglio che Louis resti isolato da tutti gli altri. Per fortuna ci sono due bagni sull’aereo, così può utilizzarne uno per nascondersi fin quando non sono vicini all’atterraggio.  
Quando gli viene imposto di sedersi per prepararsi a scendere, Louis opta per un sedile sul retro dell’aereo che solitamente usano gli assistenti di volo. Zayn rimane insieme a lui per aiutarlo a restare calmo, ma soprattutto per fargli un po’ di compagnia. Non possono uscire dall’aereo fino a quando tutte le altre persone non sono scese. Louis pensa per un attimo al riccio e a quello che potrebbe pensare riguardo la sua assenza, ma distoglie immediatamente i pensieri dall’altro ragazzo, sta iniziando a percepire il suo cazzo indurirsi.   
È tutto nuovo per Louis, non aveva mai avuto un’erezione mentre pensava ad un altro alfa, in questo momento tutto quello che vorrebbe fare è scopare, ha bisogno di tornare a casa il prima possibile. Zayn lo accompagna al suo appartamento, assicurandosi che arrivi sano e salvo, prima di lasciarlo da solo a combattere contro il calore. Louis non ne è molto orgoglioso, ma non appena Zayn chiude la porta di casa sua, lascia subito vagare la mente a ruota libera. I suoi pensieri sono invasi dal riccio e dalla sua pelle liscia e rosea, dal modo in cui ondeggia i fianchi quando balla sul palco o in un locale a ritmo di musica. Oppure al modo in cui le labbra di Harry diventanto rosse quando le morde con i denti. A Louis non ci vuole tanto per arrivare al culmine pensando a Harry, Harry e solo Harry. Louis scivola sul pavimento fresco, i jeans abbassati fino alle caviglie e la mano sul suo sesso. Si sente molto imbarazzato per ciò che ha appena fatto, e scuote la testa incredulo. Ora più che mai i suoi sentimenti nei confronti del riccio lo stanno confondendo e corrodendo. 


	8. Capitolo otto

###  ****[](https://www.wattpad.com/story/192593143-until-i-found-you-italian-translation)  
  
  
  
  
  
Until I Found You

  
  
  
  
  


**CAPITOLO OTTO.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I giorni successivi Louis li passa continuando a pensare ad avere rapporti con Harry Styles. Non ne è orgoglioso ma è troppo stordito dall’intera situazione per arrabbiarsi con se stesso. Riceve alcuni messaggi da parte di Harry ma decide di non rispondergli, non si fida di quello che potrebbe scrivergli, la sua testa è ancora piena di lussuria e ha paura di scrivere qualcosa di inappropriato. Intorno al quarto giorno si sveglia più tranquillo, anche se rimane pieno di sudore e sperma. Si dirige verso la doccia per rinfrescarsi e si sente finalmente più riposato e sereno. Indossa un paio di jeggong e una maglietta, mette i vestiti sporchi nella cesta e risponde ad Harry.  
  
 _Scusa se non ti ho risposto prima, non stavo bene dopo essere atterrato a Londra._  
  
Louis si rende conto che non ricorda cosa sia successo con Harry durante il resto del volo, era quasi incosciente e fuori di sé. Non si meraviglia che qualcuno abbia raccontato ad Harry cosa gli stava succedendo. Il suo telefono vibra di nuovo.  
  
 _Me l’ha detto Zayn. Come stai adesso?_  
  
Arrorrisce visibilmente mentre ricorda il numero di volte in cui ha immaginato di scopare Harry negli ultimi giorni, il suo corpo trema mentre digita una risposta.  
  
 _Sto meglio._  
  


~*~

  
  
  
Harry tiene in mano il cellulare fissando il messaggio di Louis. Ha così tanta voglia di vedere il maggiore, ma non sa cosa fare a riguardo. Quando si tratta di Louis si sente totalmente in imbarazzo, come un ragazzino di fronte alla sua prima cotta. La sua mente ha cominciato a correre senza sosta quando ha sentito l’odore forte di Louis in aereo. Per fortuna che non è andato in calore mentre erano insieme, anche se si sentiva un po’ febbricitante e non riusciva a smettere di toccarsi. Liam ha dovuto calmarlo iniettandogli l’accelerante in modo che potessero passare il resto del volo senza problemi. Niall e Liam quindi lo hanno scortato fino a casa, voleva salutare il maggiore ma sapeva che non sarebbe stata una buona idea avvicinarsi.  
Harry sta camminando avanti e indietro in casa sua pensando a come fare per vedere Louis. Gli ha scritto qualche giorno fa, anche se sapeva che Louis era in calore, sperando di ricevere una risposta. Tuttiavia il maggiore non gli ha scritto nulla, e forse è stato meglio così, ora che ci pensa. Harry non sa cosa avrebbe potuto fare se avesse ricevuto un messaggio sdolcinato da un Louis in calore. Solo il pensiero lo fa eccitare. Ora che ha avuto la conferma che Louis è tornato in sé, ha voglia di vederlo. Sblocca il cellulare e inizia scrivere un messaggio, cancellandolo subito dopo. Infine prende coraggio e si decide a mandarglielo, il suo cuore batte velocemente mentre invio sullo schermo.  
  
 _Ti va di venire da me per scrivere qualcosa?_  
  
Harry trattiene il respiro aspettando una risposta, comincia a respirare profondamente quando vede che Louis sta scrivendo.  
  
 _Mi piacerebbe davvero tanto venire da te. Sono stato rintanato nel mio appartamento per giorni. Mandami il tuo indirizzo che arrivo fra un paio d’ore._  
  
  
Sul suo viso appare un sorriso imbarazzante, per fortuna che nessuno è presente per vederlo. Harry invia subito il suo indirizzo al maggiore e si prepara psicologicamente per il suo arrivo. Si alza dal letto sentendosi improvvisamente energico e felice. Guarda in cucina per vedere se trova qualcosa di commestibile per prepararsi un buon pranzo, non tornava a casa da settimana quindi non si sorprende quando vede che la sua cucina è abbastanza vuota, tranne qualche bene primario che aveva comprato appena atterrato a Londra. Tira fuori il telefono e fa una lista della spesa, dal momento che avrà Louis come ospite vuole mostrargli le sue doti culinarie, una cosa che non ha mai tempo di fare quando è in tour.  
  
  
Il negozio dietro casa è deserto quindi Harry riesce a fare la spesa senza essere visto. Nota una ragazza che punta il cellulare verso di lui per scattargli una foto, probabilmente la ragazza la pubblicherà su Twitter quindi si precipita a raccogliere gli ultimi ingredienti prima di andarsene. Appena arriva a casa controlla il telefono per vedere se Louis gli ha scritto qualche messaggio e viene subito bombardato dalle notifiche di Twitter. Non si lascia scoraggiare, accende la musica e pensa a cosa preparare per cena. Harry è così preso dal cucinare che non si rende conto che il campanello di casa sua sta suonando insistentemente. Si pulisce le mani su un canovaccio prima di correre ad aprire la porta, ciò che si ritrova davanti è la versione più bella di Louis che abbia mai visto.  
“Ehi.” dice il ragazzo. Indossa un berretto rosso e una maglia nera Adidas a maniche lunghe, oltre a un paio di jogging.  
“Entra pure.” risponde Harry.  
“C’è un odore delizioso.” Louis appoggia la chitarra su una sedia e osserva l’ambiente circostante.  
Harry arrossisce. “Grazie, ho preparato qualcosa da mangiare prima di metterci al lavoro. Spero tu abbia fame.” per un attimo si fa prendere dal panico perché non aveva chiesto a Louis se avesse qualche allergia o qualche preferenza in fatto di cibo “Va bene il curry?”  
“Lo adoro.”  
Harry si rilassa e accompagna Louis in cucina. “Fai come se fossi a casa tua.”  
Gli occhi del ragazzo scrutano l’ambiente. “Wow, hai davvero una bella casa.”  
Harry alza le spalle. “Abbastanza, grazie comunque.”  
Louis si offre di aiutare ma Harry declina e dice al maggiore di sedersi mentre finisce di preparare il pollo. Mangiano tranquillamente chiacchierando di quello che hanno fatto negli ultimi giorni, tralasciando il fatto che siano andati in calore entrambi nello stesso periodo.  
“Fai palestra anche nei tuoi giorni liberi? Come mai?”  
Harry ride prima di rispondere. “Non lo so, lo faccio e basta. Mi aiuta ad alleviare lo stress e a mantenermi in forma.” nota subito come gli occhi di Louis scendono dal suo viso per tutto il suo corpo.  
Louis si schiarisce la voce. “Suppongo di si.”  
Harry sparecchia la tavola e sorride tra sé e sé quando vede che Louis ha praticamente finito tutto il cibo presente nel piatto.  
“Non so se riesco a concentrarmi sullo scrivere musica al momento.” dice il maggiore strofinandosi la pancia “Ho paura di addormentarmi prima ancora di tirare fuori la chitarra..”  
“Non dobbiamo farlo per forza, che ne dici se scegliamo un film?”  
Prima che possa fermarlo, Louis avvolge le braccia intorno al suo corpo. Si sente improvvisamente debole e strofina il naso contro il collo del maggiore, cogliendo un po’ del suo profumo. È mescolato con il neutralizzatore perché Louis è così attento e adorabile che si ricorda sempre di spruzzarlo per farlo sentire a suo agio. Tuttavia c’è una parte di lui in questo momento che desidera che Louis non indossi nessun neutralizzatore, anche con lo spray addosso Harry riesce comunque a sentire l’eccitazione che emana il ragazzo.  
“E’ perfetto, grazie.” mormora Louis contro la sua spalla.  
Quando Louis si allontana Harry gli afferra un braccio e lo tira verso un’altra stanza. “Vieni dai, ti mostro la sala cinema.”  
Harry lascia scegliere il film a Louis questa volta. Il maggiore sceglie Ant Man, quindi si sistemano comodamente sulle poltrona reclinabili uno accanto all’altro. Harry vorrebbe poter tornare nel suo salotto e sedersi sul divano, accomodarsi vicino a Louis e accocolarsi contro il suo corpo. Harry cerca di riscuotersi dai suoi pensieri, meglio non rischiare e tenere una distanza di sicurezza. Soprattutto adesso che i suoi sentimenti diventano più forti ogni giorno che passa. Mentre guarda il film si addormenta per qualche minuto, quando si risveglia all’improvviso non ricorda più dove si trova. Lo schermo è nero e Louis non è di fianco a lui. Aggrotta le sopracciglia mentre controlla il cellulare e nota che non c’è nessun messaggio.  
Forse Louis è andato in bagno. Decide di andarlo a cercare ma non lo trova né in bagno né in cucina. Poi sente un rumore, lo strimpellare di una chitarra, ma non riesce a riconoscere la canzone. Decide di seguire la melodia per vedere da dove proviene e si ritrova vicino alle scale che portano al suo studio, dove vede che le luci sono accese. Sale i gradini uno per volta finchè non nota Louis all’interno della stanza. Il maggiore è seduto sul pavimento con un quaderno aperto davanti a sé e una penna al suo fianco. Ha la chitarra tra le braccia e suona una melodia che Harry non ha mai sentito prima. E’ bellissimo.   
Quando fa l’ultimo gradino, Louis alza rapidamente gli occhi, sorridendo mentre i loro sguardi si incontrano.  
“Scusami, mi sono svegliato con questa melodia in testa quindi sono venuto qua per vedere se riuscivo a tirarci fuori qualcosa.”  
Harry si siede accanto a lui sul pavimento, accarezzandolo sul ginocchio. “Non devi scusarti, intendevo questo quando ti ho detto di fare come se fossi a casa tua.”  
Louis annuisce e Harry indica la chitarra. “Allora, fammi sentire, questo è il testo?” dice sollevando il taccuino.  
“Si ho scritto qualche riga finora, non ci lavoro da molto.”  
Harry legge le parole annotate sul diario e il suo respiro si blocca.  
  
 _I’m sorry if I say I need you_  
 _But I don’t care I’m not scared of love_  
 _Cause when I’m not with you I’m weaker_  
 _Is that so wrong?_  
 _Is it so wrong that you make me strong?_  
  
Harry sente una fitta di gelosia nel suo petto, Louis sta scrivendo questa canzone per qualcuno di speciale o sono soltanto parole inventante o che fanno riferimento ad altre sue esperienze? Harry spera non sia la prima ipotesi.  
“E’ meravigliosa Lou, puoi cantarmela?”  
Louis apre la bocca, sorpreso. “Certo.” dice infine con un pizzico di incertezza nella voce. Chiude gli occhi e inizia a suonare.  
La sua gola diventa improvvisamente secca, non solo le parole e la melodia stanno benissimo insieme, ma la voce di Louis rende la canzone straordinaria. Ingoia il nodo che gli si è formato in gola.  
“E’ molto bella, scriviamo insieme il resto.”  
Harry fa del suo meglio per mettere da parte i suoi sentimenti mentre lavora con il maggiore per riuscire a completare la canzone. Mentirebbe se dicesse che non si sente male ad ogni parola che legge. Gli sta venendo voglia di chiedere a Louis se c’è qualcuno di speciale nella sua vita, se è innamorato oppure se è solo l’ispirazione del momento. Harry non pensa di riuscire a sopportare la risposta del maggiore però.  
“Penso che abbiamo bisogno di mettere un ponte qui…” dice indicando un punto nel testo.  
Louis toglie le dita dalle corde della chitarra e si ferma. “Hai in mente qualcosa?”  
Il maggiore lo fissa negli occhi, l’intensità dei suoi occhi cerulei gli fa tremare le ginocchia, per fortuna che è già seduto per terra.  
Harry canticchia qualche parola mentre ripassa la melodia nella sua testa “Che ne dici qualcosa tipo…” si schiarisce la voce e inizia a cantare. _“_ So baby, hold on to my heart. Need you to keep me from falling apart. I’ll always hold on, cause you make me strong”  
Appena finisce di cantare alza lo sguardo per guardare la reazione del maggiore che esclama. “Santo cielo, Haz.”  
Harry sorride mentre arrossisce visibilmente per i complimenti dell’altro. Louis scrive le parole sul quaderno e continuano a lavorare. Appena terminano la canzone ad Harry viene un’idea “Ehi Lou, visto che siamo in un vero e proprio studio, perché non registriamo questa e Just like you?”  
Louis sbatte le palpebre e scuote la testa. “Non ce né bisogno, sono anche tue le canzoni, le abbiamo scritte insieme. Tu dovresti cantarle, sei tu la popstar famosa non io.”  
Harry lo schiaffeggia sul braccio. “Sono serio invece, penso che entrambe siano perfette con la tua voce. Sono state scritte per essere cantate da te.”  
Senza aspettare che Louis possa rispondere, si alza per preparare il computer e l’attrezzatura. Il maggiore, rassegnato, sospira e si alza in piedi. E’ affascinante vedere Louis cantare, Harry potrebbe farlo per tutto il giorno ma si accontenta di queste poche ore. Gli da qualche suggerimento di tanto in tanto ma Louis non ha bisogno di aiuto, sa cantare divinamente. Registrano entrambe le canzoni ed Harry infine invia i file a Louis tramite mail. Se poi li invierà anche ad un amico che lavora per un’importante etichetta discografica, nessuno deve saperlo.  
  
  
Quando finiscono di lavorare, Harry controlla l’orologio e nota che sono le 2 di notte passate. Proprio come l’ultima volta che hanno scritto musica insieme non si sentono per niente stanchi, anzi, tutto il contrario.  
“Ho un’idea.” esclama Harry mentre il maggiore mette via le sue cose.  
“Non registrerò altre canzoni.” lo avverte Louis.  
Harry ride.“Non oggi, vieni con me.”  
Si dirigono di sopra velocemente e conduce il ragazzo verso la sua piscina coperta, Harry ama nuotare e ormai fa parte del suo allenamento quotidiano, ecco perché ha voluto una piscina tutta per sé, in modo da poterla utilizzare 24 ore su 24, sette giorni su sette. Appena entrano nella stanza li colpisce un forte profumo di cloro, si fermano sul bordo della piscina mentre Louis si fissa intorno sconvolto.  
“Questa enorme piscina è tutta per te?”  
“Si, nuotare mi rilassa.”  
Louis alza un sopracciglio. “Se lo dici tu.”  
Prima che Louis possa dire altro, Harry avvolge le braccia intorno alla vita del ragazzo e lo stringe forte prima di gettarlo in acqua. Louis urla mentre colpiscono l’acqua ed Harry lo lascia andare sorridendo. La temperatura della piscina è perfetta, grazio a dio è riscaldata.  
Quando ritorna in superficie, Louis lo sta fissando con i capelli fradici che gli ricadono davanti agl occhi. Gli spruzza un po’ d’acqua, facendolo ridere.  
“Bastardo! E se non sapevo nuotare?”  
Louis interrompe gli schizzi e si fissano l’un l’altro intensamente.  
Harry sogghigna. “Ti avrei fatto la respirazione bocca a bocca.” quindi gli fa l’occhiolino cercando di essere sfacciato.  
Louis sorride e alza gli occhi al cielo. “Sei insopportabile.”  
Harry allunga un braccio per pizzicare il braccio dell’altro. “Mi vuoi bene.”  
Invece di rispondere, Louis comincia a buttargli l’acqua addosso. Iniziano a combattere nel mezzo della piscina fino a quando la guerra non diventa una gara di solletico nella quale si rincorrono l’un l’altro fin quando uno dei due non cede per il troppo ridere. Harry si trova di nuovo sopra il corpo di Louis, sta vincendo. Ama vedere Louis che si contorce dal ridere e strilla parole sconclusionate.  
“Va bene, va bene! Hai vinto.” guaisce il maggiore.  
Harry lo lascia andare e alza i pugni in aria vittorioso. Louis fa il broncio, triste per essere stato sconfitto.  
“Dai Lou non essere triste, stavo davvero per dichiarare bandiera bianca ad un certo punto.” Louis in risposta gli spruzza l’acqua in faccia, facendolo ridere divertito.  
Si avvicina al maggiore nuotando lentamente, si trovano soltanto a pochi passi di distanza. “Non essere arrabbiato, ti prometto che ti farò vincere la prossima volta.” dice Harry dolcemente, quasi sussurrando, mentre il maggiore lo fissa intensamente.  
Quello sguardo intenso lo sta facendo impazzire, sente il corpo andare a fuoco e improvvisamente si rende conto che i loro volti sono a pochi centimentri di distanza l’uno dall’altro. Harry guarda le labbra del maggiore che sono rosse e lucenti per colpa dell’acqua e del cloro, vorrebbe così tanto baciarle. Per un momento pensa a come si sentirebbe se unisse le sua bocca a quella di Louis, si lecca le labbra solo a pensarci, sente le palpebre pesanti e si avvicina piano piano al ragazzo chiudendo la distanza tra i loro corpi. Anche Louis a sua volta si sta avvicinando, Harry riesce a sentire il suo respiro caldo sul viso.  
All’improvviso è come se un secchio d’acqua gelida gli fosse caduto addosso, Harry si ritrae velocemente. Che diavolo stava facendo? Stava per baciare Louis e mettere a rischio la sua identità. Louis gli fa cose che non riesce assolutamente a spiegarsi. Non ha mai desiderato nessuno quanto desidera quel ragazzo. Harry non può lasciare che un momento di debolezza comprometta tutta la sua carriera, non deve succedere, non importa quanto Louis sia irresistibile.  
“Comincio ad avere freddo, andiamo a cambiarci.” Harry rompe il silenzio.  
Louis sussulta al suono della sua voce e annuisce. “Buona idea.”  
Finchè il maggiore non lascia casa sua, Harry mantiene una rispettosa distanza tra loro per impedire che si verifichi un’altra situazione compromettente.  
  


~*~

  
  
  
Louis trascorre il resto della giornata cercando di non pensare a come fosse stato vicino a baciare Harry. La faccia del riccio era così vicina alla sua che Louis avrebbe potuto benissimo assaporare le sue labbra. Non è successo però, assolutamente no. Tuttavia, la sua mente non riesce a far finta di niente e uscire insieme ad Harry per tutta la durata della pausa non lo aiuterà a non pensarci. Ha smesso di registrare video perché passava tutto il suo tempo libero insieme all’altro ragazzo, e non ha trovato né tempo né voglia per filmarsi. Ha pubblicato un messaggio per aggiornate i suoi abbonati e far sapere loro che non sa quando tornerà a fare video porno, l’ultima cosa che vuole è fare promesse che non sarà in grado di mantenere, e non vuole nemmeno abbandonare i suoi clienti senza dar loro una spiegazione su quello che sta succedendo.  
  
  
Prima che possa rendersene conto, è arrivato il momento di partire per l’America Latina. Il primo concerto di terrà a Buenos Aires e partono in anticipo per adattarsi al fuso orario e non essere stanchi per lo show. Harry non è riuscito ad unirsi al piccolo gruppo per visitare ed esplorare la città perché è stato costretto a girare delle interviste per la promo dell’album. A Louis manca particolarmente il riccio durante la giornata, ma sa che verrà ripagato quando, quella sera, si unirà ad Harry nella sua stanza per guardare repliche di Friends mangiando popcorn. Non menzionano il bacio. In realtà, si comportano come se non fosse successo nulla di importante. Louis non sa come interpretare la situazione, l’unica ragione valida per voler far finta che qualcosa non sia mai accaduto è perche si desidera realmente che quella cosa non sia mai successa. Questo si che lo fa stare male. Louis, in ogni caso, sta al gioco, perché preferisce avere Harry in questo modo piuttosto che rovinare il loro rapporto. Gli va bene anche se resteranno semplicemente amici, seduti ad una rispettosa distanza l’uno dall’altro.  
Suonare ad un concerto in America Latina è un’esperienza completamente diversa. Louis è eternamente grato di poter far parte di tutto questo, i fan sono fantastici, la loro energia è contagiosa, il loro amore si sente nell’aria mentre cantano tutte le canzoni di Harry. Ad un certo punto, Harry chiude gli occhi, punta il microfono verso la folla e fa cantare ai fan il resto della canzone. E’ una visione spettacolare. Non bello quanto Harry, però. Ora che hanno iniziato una nuova parte del tour, i completi sono diventati ancora più audaci e meravigliosi. Louis vorrebbe far scorrere le mani su tutto il corpo del più piccolo, e non solamente a causa dei vestiti che indossa.  
Il Brasile è mozzafiato, trascorrono un’intera giornata a visitare monumenti famosi, tra cui il Cristo Redentore. Appena arrivano in cima, Harry li fa mettere in posa per scattare un selfie di gruppo e Louis non ci pensa due volte a mettersi in posa. A questo punto, se Harry gli avesse chiesto di saltare o fare qualsiasi altra cosa, lui l’avrebbe fatta senza batter ciglio. È ridicolo, lo sa. Harry ama la Caipirinha e passa tutto il viaggio con un bicchiere tra le mani, senza smettere un secondo di bere. Louis deve ammettere che è una bevanda deliziosa. Alla fine del loro piccolo tour, Harry è abbastanza brillo ed è diventato estremamente coccoloso nei suoi confronti. Sapeva che il riccio non si sarebbe mai comportato in questo modo da sobrio, Louis ne è pienamente consapevole.  
“Lou, non voglio tornare in hotel.” Si lamenta Harry nel suo orecchio. Sono su un furgone che il team ha noleggiato per poter farli girare tranquillamente per la città. Sono seduti l’uno accanto all’altro, Harry ha la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla e sorseggia un altro bicchiere di caipirinha.  
“Sicuro? E dove vuoi andare?”  
Harry fa spallucce. “Non lo so. So solo che voglio stare con te.”  
Louis non sa cosa rispondere a questo punto, il suo cuore inizia a battere in modo forsennato e sente le farfalle nello stomaco. A volte Harry dice delle cose che gli tolgono il respiro e lui non sa come rispondere. Il riccio gli fa perdere completamente le parole. Finiscono per fare una nuotata nella piscina dell’hotel, Harry lo fa salire sulle spalle e combattono contro Liam e Zayn. Louis e Harry vincono, ovviamente sono più bravi rispetto agli altri due ragazzi, Liam inoltre è più scoordinato del riccio da ubriaco.  
Ad un certo punto Harry si mette ad urlare. “Guardate cosa riesco a fare!” mentre prova a fare una verticale all’interno della piscina indossando ancora il cappello che aveva tenuto per tutta la giornata.  
“Dovresti farlo andare a letto, altrimenti domattina sarà insopportabile.” Dice Louis a Niall.  
Niall fa il broncio. “Ma è il mio giorno libero, non puoi portarlo tu in camera?”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, sa che Niall sta scherzando ma accetta comunque di aiutare il riccio. Dopo aver lasciato che Harry nuotasse per qualche altro minuto, Louis avvolge il braccio attorno alla vita del più piccolo per accompagnarla nella sua stanza, assicurandosi che non si faccia male sbandando contro il muro o cadendo sul pavimento.  
“Lou? Cosa stiamo facendo?”  
“Ti porto in camera, Haz. E’ arrivato il momento di dormire, ok?”  
Harry fa un broncio esagerato. “Se proprio insisti...”  
Dopo una fatica immensa, Louis riesce a far indossare al ragazzo un paio di jogger asciutti e lo infila sotto le coperte. Passa il pollice sulle labbra di Harry, ancora arricciate in un broncio adorabile.  
“Devi riposare adesso, rilassati.”  
Non ci vuole più di qualche secondo, gli occhi di Harry si chiudono e cade in un sonno profondo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Il Messico è l’ultima tappa del tour in America Latina. Louis ha sempre desiderato visitare il Messico e ora che si trova finalmente in quel paese meraviglioso, gli sembra di star sognando. Hanno fatto quasi tre settimane di spettacoli, oltre a numerosi tour, e Louis non vuole che tutto questo finisca. Si strozza con la sua stessa saliva quando il riccio esce dal suo camerino vestito con un completo mariachi rosso pieno di frange. Harry nota l’espressione sconvolta di Louis e sorride dolcemente, quindi alza le braccia e fa una piroetta su se stesso.  
“Cosa ne pensi?”  
Louis beve un sorso d’acqua dalla sua bottiglia e si schiarisce la voce. “Sei incredibile come sempre, Hazza.”  
Gli occhi di Harry si addolcisono. “Grazie. Ora iniziamo questo spettacolo, sono così emozionato.”  
L’eccitazione del cantante è contagiosa e tutti entrano sul palco felici e pieni di energia. Harry porta avanti uno spettacolo fenomenale, ma non è niente di nuovo. Louis non ha mai messo in dubbio la capacità del riccio di fare uno show spettacolare, i fan messicani sono scatenatissimi e urlano insistentemente tutte le volte che Harry pronuncia una parola.  
“Buenas noches Mexico! Los quiero mucho!” esclama Harry con un forte accento inglese. Louis non è sicuro al cento per cento di quello che ha detto l’altro ragazzo, ma la folla si sta scatenando più del solito.  
Louis è agitato e pieno di adrenalina quando la band scende dal palco, tuttavia non possono andare in un locale stasera per celebrare la fine del tour. Anche se lui non è a conoscenza di tutti i dettagli, sa soltanto che Harry deve tornare a Londra il giorno successivo, le loro valigie sono già state chiuse e caricate in una macchina pronta a partire per l’aeroporto. Avranno un paio di settimane libere prima di andare negli Stati Uniti per la tappa finale del tour. Louis non riesce a credere che sono quasi arrivati alla fine, sembra ieri che odiava il riccio e aveva paura di iniziare a suonare con la band. Ora non vorrebbe essere in nessun’altro posto al mondo. Appena salgono sull’aereo Louis si addormenta immediatamente. L’adrenalina del dopo concerto è passato e tutto ciò che vuole fare è riposarsi fino a quando non saranno atterrati a Londra.  
Louis sente qualcuno dargli una gomitata sul braccio, sbatte le palpebre lentamente e sussurra. “Cosa c’è?”  
Quando nota che è stato Harry a chiamarlo, si rilassa immediatamente sul sedile, anche se gli occhi del riccio sono pieni di preoccupazione.  
“Uhm beh, c’è un evento al quale devo partecipare a Londra.” Inizia a raccontare Harry. Louis non è sicuro di dove vuole andare a parare il riccio, ma lo lascia continuare senza interromperlo. “Il team ha scelto un omega per camminare sul tappeto rosso con me, niente di che insomma. Volevo solo fartelo sapere perché, beh... in passato avresti smesso di parlarmi dopo una cosa del genere.”  
Louis capisce la preoccupazione del ragazzo e odia il fatto che il suo comportamento nel passato abbia reso il riccio insicuro riguardo la loro amicizia. Louis allunga una mano per afferrare quella di Harry e la stringe dolcemente.  
“Non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti, ok? Questa volta non mi arrabbierò. Non ti libererai di me così facilmente.” Harry non potrà mai capire quanto significano queste parole per lui.  
Un sorriso compare sulle labbra del riccio e annuisce riconoscente. “Okay, grazie.” Quindi appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla e sospira profondamente. “Grazie davvero, Louis.”  
“Per cosa?”  
Harry non dice nulla per un momento e Louis pensa che si sia addormentato, poi la voce del più piccolo spezza il silenzio tra loro. “Per essere mio amico. Mi sentivo così solo prima di incontrarti.”  
Ecco che Harry ha lasciato di nuovo Louis senza parole; invece di rispondere, si limita lasciare un bacio leggere sulla testa dell’altro, sperando che possa trasmettere più di quanto possano dire le sue parole. Quando l’aereo atterra a Londra e sono costretti a separarsi, Harry gli promette di mandargli un messaggio dopo l’evento del giorno dopo. A Louis manca già da morire.  
  


~*~

  
  
  
Harry non dovrebbe andare nell’appartamento di Louis. Non solo è passata la mezzanotte, e solitamente dopo questo orario non succede mai nulla di buono, ma Harry andrà in calore da un giorno all’altro. Sta mettendo tutto quanto a rischio andando a trovare l’amico, il problema è che non riesce a stargli lontano.  
Un evento nel mondo della moda ha richiesto la presenza di Harry, dove ha dovuto sfilare insieme ad un omega di cui non ricorda nemmeno il nome. E’ stata una delle prime volte in cui Harry non si è sentito a suo agio nel suo lavoro, la sua mente non riusciva a smettere di pensare a Louis e a quello che stava facendo il maggiore in sua assensa. Harry era stato tentato di inviare un messaggio all’amico durante lo spettacolo, poi ha capito che era meglio lasciar perdere. L’ultima cosa che voleva era vedere delle foto di se stesso con uno sguardo annoiato durante il suo appuntamento, e soprattutto non voleva incorrere nella curiosità dei media. Non appena la sua macchina lasciò l’omega a casa sua, Harry tirò fuori il cellulare dai pantaloni eleganti e mandò un messaggio al maggiore.  
Louis, non appena lo vede sull’uscio della porta, gli fa un sorriso luminoso. Sembra che Harry sia mancato all’altro ragazzo quasi quanto a lui è mancato Louis.  
“Ehi.” Sussurra con tono insicuro. Dopo l’evento si era precipitato a casa per lavarsi e mettersi una tuta comoda e alla fine si era ritrovato a far tutto di corsa. E’ patetico, lo sa.  
“Ehi Hazza.” Risponde Louis con un tono dolce che non aveva mai sentito prima di quel momento.  
Harry vorrebbe domandare al maggiore cosa succede, ma aspetta per vedere se Louis gli dirà da solo il perché è così eccitato. Si siede sul divano e Louis si sistema di fronte a lui, spostandosi da un piede all’altro come se gli scappasse la pipì.  
“Cosa c’è che non va?” si arrende Harry, sta morendo dalla voglia di sapere cosa sta succedendo all’amico.  
Louis sorride. “Ho ricevuto una chiamata da una certa Lynda Neil dell’Hanover Records.”  
Lo stomaco di Harry sobbalza. Cazzo. Louis lo starà odiando in questo momento, è stato lui a inviare le canzoni che hanno registrato insieme a Lynda. Tuttavia, l’altro ragazzo sta sorridendo, non avrebbe un sorriso così brillante e luminoso sul viso se fosse arrabbiato con lui.  
“Oh davvero?” Harry cerca di far finta di niente, ma la faccia di Louis gli fa capire immediatamente che sa la verità.  
“Si, mi ha detto che ha ascoltato le mie canzoni e le adora. Vuole incontrarmi per discutere del mio futuro e per fare un accordo con la sua etichetta discografica.”  
Harry saltella sul posto con la bocca spalacanta. Non è una sorpresa per lui, sa che Louis è incredibilmente talentuoso e che ogni casa discografica farebbe i salti mortali per firmare con lui. E’ così entusiasta e felice per l’amico.  
“Lou, è fantastico!”  
Entrambi saltano eccitati sul posto mentre si tengono per mano; Harry ripensa al giorno in cui ha firmato il suo primo contratto e a quanto fosse felice. Finiscono di saltellare ed Harry nota che Louis lo sta fissando intensamente, è lo stesso sguardo che aveva durante la loro festa in piscina. Quel momento che Harry ha provato a togliere dalla sua mente facendo finta che non sia mai esistito, fallendo miseramente.  
“Tutto grazie a te, Harry. Se tu non avessi mandato quelle canzoni che abbiamo registrato, questo non sarebbe mai successo. Ti devo tutto.” Sussurra Louis.  
Harry non si rende conto di ciò che sta accadendo, sa che sta succedendo, ma questa volta si sente troppo debole per fermarsi. Louis si avvicina lentamente, gli occhi che si chiudono mentre si sporge per baciarlo. Le labbra del maggiore toccano le sue e non riesce a frenare il lamento che fuoriesce immediatamente dalla sua bocca. Le sue braccia si avvolgono istintivamente attorno al collo di Louis per approfondire il contatto, mentre fa scrivolare la lingua contro la bocca del ragazzo, per ottenere il permesso di entrare. Louis non esita neanche un secondo e separa le labbra per far si che le loro lingue possano intrecciarsi in una danza frenetica, è tutto ciò che Harry ha sempre voluto. È come se avesse trovato finalmente lo scopo della sua vita, è tutto quello che ha sempre desiderato. È tutto racchiuso nel ragazzo di fronte a lui, Louis è il pezzo mancante del suo puzzle. Louis è la sua cura.  
  
 _Louis è tutto per lui_.  
  
Harry si ritrae dal bacio emettendo un rumore osceno con la bocca. Louis agrotta le sopracciglia e inclina la testa di lato, pensieroso. Harry si tocca le labbra con un dito, sentendo ancora la saliva del maggiore su di esse, il suo respiro è affannato e non può credere a quello che è appena successo.  
“Haz?”  
La voce di Louis rimbomba nella sua testa e incontra lo sguardo dell’amico. Si sono appena scambiati un bacio incredibile e travolgente.  
“Mi dispiace, Louis.” sussurra Harry.  
Gli occhi del maggiore si riempiono di larime e tutta questa situazione gli sta spezzando il cuore. “Haz, per favore…non-“  
Harry scuote velocemente la testa. “Non possiamo farlo.” Dice prima che Louis possa ribattere in qualche modo, quindi si volta rapidamente e corre fuori dall’appartamento, il cuore frantumato in un milione di pezzi.  



	9. Capitolo nove

  
  
  
  
  
  


###  **[ Until I Found You ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/192593143-until-i-found-you-italian-translation) **

  
  
  
  
  


**CAPITOLO NOVE.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry lascia sgorgare le lacrime soltanto quando si è allontanato dall’appartamento di Louis. Come aveva potuto lasciare che accadesse tutto questo? Se avesse provato ad evitare di baciare Louis, non sarebbe stato così male in questo momento. E soprattutto non avrebbe fatto stare male Louis. Dio, Louis. Ad Harry sembrava di aver preso il cuore del ragazzo e averlo fatto a pezzettini.   
Harry non doveva innamorarsi di nessuno, stava così bene prima di incontrare il maggiore. Non aveva nessuno da cui tornare a casa, questo è vero, ma a lui andava più che bene. Harry fino a quel momento aveva visto il mondo in bianco e nero, l’arrivo di Louis gli aveva consentito di vedere finalmente a colori. Harry era stato felice come mai nella sua vita. Ma non dovrebbe sentirsi così. E’ spaventato a morte, Louis non sa che Harry in realtà è un omega.  
Cosa succederebbe se Louis scoprisse la verità? Smetterebbe di parlargli? Harry non sa davvero come potrebbe comportarsi l’altro ragazzo.  
Adesso è tranquillo perché è sicuro che Louis non vorrà più avere niente a che fare con lui.  
Harry parcheggia la macchina in garage e fissa il suo riflesso nello specchietto. I suoi occhi sono gonfi, la lacrime gli rigano le guance. Si asciuga velocemente la faccia, cercando di ricomporsi prima di entrare in casa. Sente la solitudine travolgerlo non appena entra nel suo appartamento, tutto intorno a lui è opaco e grigio. Inoltre fa un freddo cane, Harry afferra la sua copertina morbida e si distende sul divano. Non riesce a togliersi dalla mente l’immagind dell’espressione di Louis quando gli ha detto che non poteva nascere niente tra loro, chiude gli occhi per rilassarsi e il sonno prende il sopravvento.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Penso che sia morto.” La voce di Niall arrivava ovattata alle orecchie di Harry.  
Geme infastidito, girandosi e spostando la coperta dalla sua faccia. Niall e Liam lo stanno fissando con sguardi preoccupati.  
“Cosa volete?”  
I due ragazzi si guardano l’un l’altro prima di fissare il riccio.  
“Sembri stare di merda, amico.” gli dice Niall onestamente.  
Liam appoggia il dorso della mano contro la sua fronte. “Hai la febbre. Fammi andare a prendere la mia borsa così posso provartela.” Il moro lascia la stanza prima che lui possa obiettare qualcosa.  
“Sto bene.” prova a dire Harry con voce rauca, probabilmente a causa di tutte le lacrime che ha versato la notte precedente. Non lo racconterà mai ai suoi amici.  
Liam infila un termometro nella sua bocca, prima di ripetergli che ha la febbre alta.  
“Merda. Devo entrare in calore fra qualche giorno.” Sussurra Harry, con tutto quello che era successo negli ultimi giorni si era completamente dimenticato del calore.  
“Dai su. Devi andare in camera e riposarti.” Ordina Liam.  
“Perché? E’ casa mia, siete voi che dovreste andarvene.”  
Liam alza gli occhi al cielo. “Non ti lasciamo da solo mentre sei in calore, Haz. Non è sicuro per te restare in casa da solo.”  
Harry sbuffa ma decide di obbedire, sollevandosi dal divano e dirigendosi verso la sua stanza. “Posso almeno mangiare qualcosa?”  
“Ti porterò la colazione.” Risponde Liam dolcemente.  
Con un ultimo sospiro di protesta, Harry si dirige nella sua camera. Forse è meglio così, essere in calore lo aiuterà a dimenticare il suo cuore spezzato, almeno temporaneamente.  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
Louis non riesce a dormire. Le parole di Harry rimbombano nella sua testa, facendolo rigirare nel letto per ore e ore. Continua a rivedere nella sua mente il bacio che si sono scambiati, riesce ancora a sentire il calore delle labbra di Harry contro le sue. Il loro bacio era stato morbido e bisognoso, sicuramente il riccio aveva sentito ciò che stava provando Louis in quel momento. Era stato troppo intenso e magico per non notarlo. Harry completava Louis come nessun’altro, non gli importava se erano entrambi due alfa. Louis è disposto a lottare per loro, è disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa per far si che Harry diventi suo. Se amare il più piccolo lo fa sentire così bene, allora Louis lo amerà per il resto della vita. Alla fine Louis si arrende e telefona a Zayn.  
“Qualcuno sta male?” sussurra il moro.  
“Ho baciato Harry.” riesce a sentire Zayn sussultare dall’altra parte del telefono, e se fosse una situazione differente inizierebbe a prendere in giro il suo migliore amico.  
“Ci sei andato a letto? Te ne sei pentito?” chiede Zayn a raffica, forse presumendo che Harry sia ancora lì con lui.  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. “No, è tutto il contrato. Ha detto che era dispiaciuto ed è andato via.”  
“Fanculo. Lui ti piace, vero?”  
Louis sospira profondamente, si sente in colpa per non aver confidato all’amico i suoi sentimenti confusi per il riccio delle ultime settimane. Louis non voleva dire nulla finchè non avesse capito lui per primo cosa provava.  
“Sono innamorato di lui, Zayn.” disse Louis con voce spezzata. Cazzo, è un tale casino.  
“Oh, Lou. Mi dispiace. Vuoi che venga lì da te?”  
Louis si asciuga gli occhi quando una lacrima minaccia di uscire. “No, no, sto bene. Solo non so perché si sta comportando in questo modo.”  
“Perché non glielo chiedi direttamente? Ti sentirai meglio dopo averlo fatto.”  
Zayn potrebbe avere ragione, se Harry non ricambia i suoi sentimenti ha bisogno di scoprirlo subito, in modo da mettersi l’animo in pace. Oppure dovrebbe lasciare il tour e nascondersi per sempre.  
“Si, penso che lo farò. Grazie per l’aiuto, mi dispiace averti svegliato.”  
“Non scusarti, tesoro. Sono sempre qui se hai bisogno di me.” lo rassicura Zayn.  
Dopo la conversazione con l’amico, Louis si sente decisamente meglio. Quando vede che è ancora presto, prova a fare una piccola colazione e guarda la televisione per distrarsi qualche ora. Infine si fa una doccia, indossa i suoi skinny jeans preferiti, una maglietta e il dopobarba. Fissando il suo riflesso nello specchio, prova a farsi un discorso di incoraggiamento per trovare il coraggio di lasciare il suo appartamento. Sulla strada per casa di Harry prepare un discorso nella sua testa con tutto ciò che vuole dire all’altro ragazzo.  
Quando arriva dal riccio, sente lo stomaco contorcersi per la tensione. Può farcela. È soltanto Harry, uno dei suoi migliori amici. Louis non ha mai avuto paura di parlare con il riccio, e oggi non deve essere diverso rispetto a tutti gli altri giorno. Quel pensiero gli da la spinta di cui ha bisogno per suonare il campanello. Louis fa un respiro profondo e spera che Harry non lo veda dalla finestra, ha paura che il riccio non gli apra la porta e questo lo farebbe sentire ancora peggio. La sua agitazione viene interrotta dalla porta di ingresso che si apre con un rumore metallico.  
Non c’è Harry dall’altra parte, c’è Niall. All’inizio non lo vede, ma quando i loro occhi si incontrano, quelli del biondo si spalancano spaventati.  
“Non sei il tipo che consegna le pizze.”  
Prima che louis possa pensare a cosa rispondere, viene colpito da un profumo appetitoso. Odore di zucchero filato e felicità. E’ tutto ciò di cui Louis ha bisogno, l’odore infesta le sue narici e un ringhio basso gli lacera la gola. Gli occhi di Niall si spalancano ancora di più e urla per chiamare Liam, ma è troppo tardi perché Louis si sta già introducendo all’interno della casa, togliendo di mezzo il biondo con una spallata. Lascia che il suo naso lo porti alla fonte di quel profumo magnifico. Mentre Louis attraversa la cucina, sente qualcosa cadere per terra e frantumarsi, poi Liam che lo osserva a bocca aperta.  
Louis ha la mente annebbiata e il suo istinto sta predendo il sopravvento sulla ragione, è difficile riuscire a controllare le sue azioni. Segue il profumo finchè non arriva davanti ad una porta chiusa. E’ la stanza di Harry. Perché la camera di Harry emana un profumo così buono? Louis si ferma immobile sulla porta, indeciso se aprirla o meno. Si trova in uno stato così confusionario che non penso resisterà ancora per molto.  
“Harry? Harry ci sei?” non ha alcun motivo di chiedere, qualcosa dentro di lui gli dice che quel profumo proviene dal riccio. E’ Harry che emana un profumo meraviglioso. Harry è un omega. Santo cielo. Harry è un omega. Louis bussa di nuovo alla porta, i pugni si scontrano con il legno finchè non gli fanno male le nocche.  
“Lou!” Louis sente Harry piagnucolare dall’altra parte della porta. Sentire il suono dolce della sua voce lo rende ancora più bisognoso.  
“Louis, sei tu?” adesso Harry è accanto alla porta, sente qualcosa che sbatte contro di essa, come se il riccio stesse provando ad aprirla per farlo entrare.  
Il cuore di Louis corre all’impazzata, vuole avere Harry vicino a lui, vuole sentirlo ed assaggiarlo. Poco prima che la porta si apra, Louis viene trascinato lontano dalla stanza da due forti braccia, ciò che fino a poco fa era quasi alla sua portata si sta allontanando sempre di più. Louis riesce ad intravedere Harry, i suoi capelli ricci che sbucano dalla porta, prima che Niall riesca a spingerlo di nuovo all’interno in modo rude.  
“Lasciami andare! Ho bisogno di vederlo, devo andare da Harry!” Louis allunga le braccia e si dimena per provare a districarsi dalla presa di Liam.  
“Louis ascoltami, non puoi stare qui, devi andartene!”  
Louis continua a dimenarsi, cercando di liberarsi. “No! Ho bisogno di Harry e lui ha bisogno di me. Lascia che mi prenda cura di lui.”  
Louis riesce a liberarsi e si dirige velocemente verso la camera del riccio, prova un moto di rabbia quando vede che la porta è chiusa. Volta la testa verso il punto in cui si trova Niall, che lo sta fissando intensamente con le braccia incrociate.  
“Niall, devi lasciarmi entrare. Harry ha bisogno di me, per favore!”  
“Mi dispiace, Louis. Non posso lasciartelo fare.”  
Louis ringhia dando un pugno sulla porta, poi si appoggia contro di essa per parlare con Harry.  
“Hazza? Piccolo?”  
“Louis? Lou, ho bisogno di te, per favore. Per favore, per favore, per favore.” Piagnucola il riccio.  
La voce di Harry gli fa male al cuore. Come può essere così vicino all’altro ragazzo ed essere totalmente incapace di prendersi cura di lui? Louis scivola lungo la porta e si siede per terra, seppellendo la testa tra le mani. Il profumo di Harry è ovunque, gli annebbia i sensi. Si guarda in grembo e, come previsto, nota subito la sua erezione. Fanculo. Si appoggia con la testa contro la porta e continua ad ascoltare i gemiti bisognosi di Harry.  
Non è sicuro di quanto tempo sia passato, ad un certo punto sente un corpo seduto accanto a lui. Riluttante apre gli occhi e vede Zayn.  
“Ehi Louis, Liam mi ha detto cosa è successo.”  
Un’ondata di calma prende il sopravvento su di lui e sui suoi sensi. Dannazione a Zayn e alla sua capacità di calmare le persone. “Devo vederlo Zayn. Harry ha bisogno di me.” inclina la testa per guardare il suo migliore amico che lo sta fissando con uno sguardo comprensivo.  
“Ora non è il momento migliore, amico. Non siete entrambi nel giusto stato mentale per prendere decisioni coerenti. Perché non aspetti che Harry finisca il suo calore, prima di parlare con lui?”  
Louis fa un respiro profondo, ora finalmente riesce a pensare in modo coerente e con la mente più lucida. Zayn ha ragione, certo che ha ragione. Annuisce e accetta la mano del moro per alzarsi in piedi.  
“Dai vieni, ti portiamo a casa.”  
Louis si scusa con Niall e Liam che gli dicono di non preoccuparsi. “Mi dispiace che tu lo abbia scoperto in questo modo. Fidati quando dico che Harry voleva dirti la verità da tempo, prima non si sentiva pronto.” Spiega Liam.  
Il cuore di Louis sobbalza al pensiero di Harry che lotta per mantenere il suo segreto. Per tantissimo tempo ha dovuto portare questo fardello e nascondere la sua verà identita alle persone. Doveva essersi sentito così solo e triste. All’improvviso molte cose successe in passato acquistano un senso.  
“Puoi dire a Harry di richiamarmi, per favore?”  
Liam annuisce e gli da una pacca sulla spalla prima di salutarlo. Quando Louis torna a casa, l’odore del riccio impregna ancora i suoi vestiti, così si toglie la maglietta e la annusa profondamente. Si addormenta in questo modo, tenendo tra le braccia la sua maglietta con l’odore dell’altro ragazzo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ci vuole tutta la buona volontà che Louis possiede per non tornare a casa del riccio nei giorni successivi. L’odore di Harry sta svanendo lentamente dai suoi vestiti. Chiama Liam ogni giorno per chiedergli come si sente il più piccolo, Liam gli assicura che sta bene, che è ancora in calore e che riferirà il suo messaggio non appena Harry starà meglio.  
Il quinto giorno, Louis prova a distrarsi con la musica. Tira fuori la sua chitarra dalla custodia, non la usava da quando era ritornato a Londra, e si siede comodo sul letto. Aveva dimenticato quanto potesse essere rilassante suonare. Le sue dita si muovono rapidamente ad ogni nota e lascia che la melodia lo tranquillizzi. Sta inventando la musica al momento, fino a quando non riuscirà a trovare qualcosa che gli piace sul serio così da poterlo trascrivere. Lavora instancabilmente tutto il giorno, sentendosi stranamente ispirato. Le parole si riversano sul foglio facilmente, e la musica si scrive praticamente da solo.  
  
 _What a feeling to be right here beside you now_  
 _Holding you in my arms_  
 _When the air ran out and we both started running wild_  
 _The sky fell down_  
 _But you've got stars, they're in your eyes_  
 _And I've got something missing tonight_  
 _What a feeling to be a king beside you, somehow_  
 _I wish I could be there now_  
  
Louis è soddisfatto della canzone che sta scrivendo e si domanda cosa ne penserebbe Harry. La canzone rimane nella sua testa per tutta la giornata, suonando infinite volte, facendolo infine addormentare, esausto. Louis non sa da quanto tempo sta dormendo, ma quando apre gli occhi, il cielo è ancora scuro. Qualcuno sta bussando insistentemente alla sua porta.  
Si sposta per controllare l’ora e vede che è l’1 di notte, con un gemito rotola giù dal letto, pronto ad urlare contro chiunque abbia osato svegliarlo nel bel mezzo della notte. Quando apre la porta rimane senza fiato. Harry è davanti a lui con i capelli arruffati e le labbra rosa più belle del mondo. Indossa dei vestiti messi a caso, come se avesse preso le prime cose che ha trovato nell’armadio. Anche in questo modo, è ancora l’uomo più bello che Louis abbia mai visto.  
“Haz.” Sussurra Louis.  
Harry non dice niente e prima che lui riesca a domandargli perché è venuto, Harry si sporge in avanti per catturare le sue labbra. Louis chiude la porta e il riccio lo spinge contro di essa, mordicchiandogli le labbra come se stesse morendo di fame. Sicuramente è tutto un sogno, Louis non sta assaggiando veramente la bocca del più piccolo. Il profumo del riccio prende il sopravvento su tutti i suoi sensi. Aggancia Harry per la vita e lo allontana dalla porta per spingerlo verso la camera da letto. Harry è addosso a lui, avvolge le gambe intorno alla sua vita e Louis sposta le mani sulle cosce dell’altro ragazzo per tenerlo fermo. Smettono di baciarsi per riprendere fiato, Louis lascia qualche bacio sul collo candido di Harry, non ne ha mai abbastanza del suo meraviglioso odore. Lo lecca e lo morde incessantemente, facendo piagnucolare il riccio per il piacere.  
“Piccolo.” Sussurra Louis prima che le loro labbra si incontrino ancora una volta.  
Raggiungono la camera e Louis fa sdraiare Harry sul letto prima di togliersi la maglietta. Il riccio segue il suo esempio, togliendosi i vestiti finchè non rimane completamente nudo. Louis si prende un momento per fissare il corpo perfetto del ragazzo sotto di lui, i suoi occhi vagano dalla testa fino alle dita dei piedi del riccio. Vuole possedere tutto, memorizzare ogni cicatrice, ogni tatuaggio, ogni pelo presente sulla pelle di Harry. Il riccio lo raggiunge, stringendogli le mani per farlo uscire dal suo stato di trance. Louis si sposta per sistemarsi sopra il ragazzo, tra le sue gambe aperte, e riprende a baciarlo intensamente. Le loro lingue si scontrano, ad ogni nuovo tocco si dicono molte più di cose di quanto potranno mai farlo le parole.  
Louis si fa strada fino alla mascella del riccio e poi giù fino al collo. Vuole restare in questa posizione per tutta la vita. È come se il profumo dell’altro fosse stato fatto appositamente per lui, non poteva chiedere nulla di meglio. Dei suoni osceni cominciano ad uscire dalla bocca rosea di Harry, Louis vorrebbe registrarli così da poterli ascoltare ogni giorno.  
Prende uno dei capezzoli del riccio tra le labbra, succhiando la pelle e facendolo gemere forte. La mano di Harry si aggancia tra le ciocche di Louis, tirandole quando è sopraffatto dalle troppe sensazioni. Il cazzo di Louis comincia a pulsare tra le sue gambe. Immerge la lingua nell’ombelico del riccio, succhiando la pelle pallida e lasciandogli un piccolo livido. Il cazzo di Harry è incredibilmente duro, pronto per lui. Louis lo prende in bocca rapidamente e inizia a leccarlo, facendo sobbalzare Harry sul letto.  
“Lou, cazzo!”  
Louis si allontana, guardando stordito il riccio.  
“Haz.” Harry lo guarda stupefatto, con la fronte corrugata. “Non hai fatto la doccia dopo che hai finito il calore?”  
Harry scuote la testa. “No, sono venuti subito qui. Non volevo aspettare.”  
Louis geme e abbassa nuovamente la testa tra le gambe del riccio, fa scorrere la lingua lungo le cosce di Harry, assaporando lo sperma secco ancora presente sulla pelle.  
“Cazzo, hai un profumo fantastico, piccolo.” Geme Louis contro la coscia del più piccolo prima di guardarlo negli occhi. “Voltati.”  
Harry ubbidisce all’istante, rotolando sullo stomaco. Il culo di Harry è uno spettacolo da vedere, specialmente il suo buco scivoloso e già pronto per lui.  
“Sei così fottutamente bello.” sussurra Louis, quindi fa roteare l’indice contro la fessura del riccio, facendolo sussultare alla sensazione. È così morbido e aperto, che Louis pensa immediatamente che l’altro ragazzo si sia fottuto da solo con un dildo un’infinità di volte. Il suo dito scivola all’interno senza opporre resistenza, avvolto immediatamente dal calore del riccio.  
“Lou, Lou, Lou.” Sussurra Harry mentre Louis infila un secondo dito dentro alla fessura.  
Assapora la sensazione, il modo in cui le sue dita scompaiono facilmente dentro e fuori il culo di Harry, come se fosse ingordo quanto lui.  
“Vuoi il mio cazzo, piccolo?” domanda Louis, usando un po’ del liquido preseminale per bagnarsi il sesso e renderlo più scorrevole alla penetrazione.  
“Si, Dio si. Per favore Louis, riempimi.”  
Quelle parole sono come musica per le orecchie di Louis. Si allinea contro il sedere del riccio, spingendo gentilmente il suo sesso all’interno. Non appena il suo cazzo entra il contatto con il budo dell’altro, entrambi gemono forte. Harry si solleva sulle mani, guardando oltre la spalla.  
“Sono dentro, sono dentro.” Louis stringe l’anca di Harry con le dita prima di spingersi più a fondo. I suoi occhi si chiudono per il piacere, la tensione diventa quasi troppa intorno a lui. Ha bisogno di un momento per calmarsi, prima di continuare a spingere fino a quando i suoi fianchi non toccano il culo dell’altro ragazzo.  
Louis si aggrappa alle spalle di Harry e tira fuori totalmente la sua lunghezza prima di rientrare con un colpo secco. Harry piagnucola mentre Louis continua a compiere il movimento cercando di trovare un ritmo costante. Non riesce a distogliere gli occhi dal modo in cui il suo cazzo entra ed esce dal corpo del riccio, dal modo in cui il sedere perfetto di Harry rimbalza ogni volta che lui gli sbatte contro i fianchi.  
“Si. Oh Dio si.” Geme Harry ad alta voce, afferrando il piumone sotto di lui con le dita.  
Louis si appoggia alla schiena dell’altro per annusargli il collo e baciarglielo. Non è il lato in cui può lasciare un segno permanente e il suo legame, ma Dio, solo pensare di rendere Harry totalmente suo lo fa eccitare come non mai. “Ti sento così bene, piccolo. Non posso credere di averti ridotto in questo modo.”  
Harry si lamenta in risposta e Louis sbatte ancora più forte i fianchi contro il corpo del più piccolo.  
“Dai amore, fammi vedere quanto sei bello quando vieni.”  
Louis si spinge più in profondità, allungando una mano per afferrare i riccioli di Harry e tirarli dolcemente. Con un urlo selvaggio, il corpo del riccio trema prima di arrivare direttamente sul piumone sotto di lui. “E’ tutto perfetto, lasciati andare, amore.” Louis può sentire il suo cazzo gonfiarsi, pronto per arrivare al culmine, il suo orgasmo è vicinissimo.  
“Louis, diventa il mio alfa.” Harry lo fissa intensamente da sopra la spalla, con gli occhi imploranti.  
Louis arriva al culmine con un urlo, poi ricade esausto sul corpo del riccio, completamente sazio e senza forze. Harry sta ansimando pesantemente sotto di lui, Louis si sposta di lato continuando a rimanere ancorato al corpo dell’altro. Bacia stancamente la spalla del riccio, accarezzandogli il collo che sta diventando rapidamente il suo posto preferito al mondo.  
“Ti amo, Louis.” dice Harry con voce stanca e spossata.  
Louis lo bacia di nuovo sul collo, leccandolo delicatamente prima di rispondere. “Non hai idea di quanto ti amo io.” Stringe la presa attorno al riccio, spostandosi il più vicino possibile a lui, il sesso ancora dentro al sedere dell’altro. Non passa molto tempo prima che senta il respiro di Harry farsi sempre più profondo, le sue palpebre stanno diventando pensanti, ma sta provando a rimanere sveglio. Infine Louis si arrende e si addormenta con le braccia avvolte intorno al corpo caldo del riccio.  
  


~*~

  
  
  
E’ una delle prime mattine, dopo tanto tempo, che Harry si sveglia ben riposato. Sbatte le palpebre lentamente mentre si guarda intorno. Delle braccia calde lo avvolgono totalmente e prova una sensazione di felicità che lo fa sentire a casa. Un sorriso gli si forma sulle labbra mentre i ricordi della notte scorsa gli tornano in mente. Harry si era risvegliato dal calore e aveva visto gli sguardi preoccupati di Liam e Niall.  
Gli amici gli avevano subito raccontato ciò che era accaduto, che Louis era venuto a casa sua per parlare e aveva scoperto il suo segreto, inoltre aveva quasi abbattuto la porta della sua camera per raggiungerlo e dargli sollievo. Harry era arrossito quando i suoi amici gli avevano racconto l’accaduto. Un sentimento di speranza nacque in lui, forse Louis non era arrabbiato per il fatto che Harry gli aveva tenuto nascosto che era un omega. Louis voleva prendersi cura di lui e questo aveva riscaldato il suo cuore, oltre a farlo eccitare.  
Aveva quindi indossato velocemente i primi vestiti a portata di mano e si era precipitato nell’appartamento del maggiore, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di fare una doccia. Non poteva aspettare un minuto di più. Aveva trascorso la maggior parte della sua vita aspettando la persona giusta, ora l’aveva finalmente trovata, era Louis. Aveva aspettato invano fino a quando non era arrivato quel ragazzo nella sua vita, solo da quel momento si era sentito completo.  
Quando Louis aveva aperto la porta, Harry si era ritrovato senza parole. Aveva tantissime cose da dire, ma tutto quello che era riuscito a fare in quel momento era stato baciare il ragazzo di fronte a lui. Louis lo aveva accolto tra le sue braccia e tutto quello che era successo successivamente è impresso in modo indelebile nella sua mente. Harry si era concesso completamente al suo alfa. Il suo alfa. Dio. Harry sa che devono parlarne insieme, ma non c’è niente che desideri di più al mondo che avere Louis come suo alfa. I suoi pensieri svaniscono quando sente le braccia del maggiore stringerlo più forte, oltre al respiro caldo del ragazzo contro il suo collo.  
“Buongiorno amore.” Louis gli lascia un tenero bacio sulla schiena. Ogni volta il riccio sente dei brividi corrergli lungo la spina dorsale.  
“Buongiorno.” Sussurra, sorridendo così tanto che le guance gli fanno male.  
“Come hai dormito?” Louis gli mordicchia il lobo dell’orecchio, rendendogli difficile formulare una risposta sensata. Ci vuole qualche tentativo prima che riesca a pronunciare una parola.  
“Benissimo.”  
Louis ridacchia prima di leccargli nuovamente il collo. “Mi fa piacere sentirtelo dire.”  
Harry si muove per rotolare di fronte al maggiore, durante il movimento sente un dolore atroce al sedere, e questo lo fa arrossire vistosamente.  
“Perché sei arrossito, piccolo?” lo prende in giro Louis, accarezzandogli la guancia e dandogli un vero bacio.  
Harry non si stancherà mai del sapore di Louis, è assolutamente perfetto.  
“Niente. Sto solo pensando alla notte scorsa e al fatto che mi fa malissimo il culo.” Ammette Harry. Ora che Louis conosce la verità sul suo conto, giura di essere onesto con il maggiore.  
Louis sorride, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. “La scorsa notte è stata... beh, incredibile.”  
“Lo so.”  
Si guardano negli occhi, senza aggiungere altro. Harry vuole sapere cosa sta pensando l’altro ragazzo. “A cosa stai pensando?”  
Gli occhi di Louis si abbassano sulle sue labbra prima di incontrare nuovamente il suo sguardo. “Mi sto chiedendo se questa è la realtà o sto ancora sognando.”  
Harry allunga il collo per raggiungere la bocca del maggiore e catturarle in un bacio lungo e intenso.  
“Mmm molto realistico.” Sussurra Louis ridendo sotto i baffi. “Devo anche pizzicarti per esserne sicuro.”  
Harry sussulta quando Louis gli pizzica un fianco. Si contorce su se stesso e finisce per sistemarsi a cavalcioni sul maggiore, sfregando contro il sesso dell’altro.  
“Harry, cazzo.” Geme Louis, nel mentre gli rimbocca alcuni ricci dietro alle orecchie e lo fissa come se fosse la creature più bella sulla faccia della terra. “Ero serio ieri sera, quando ti ho detto che ti amo, lo sai vero?”  
Harry arrossisce di nuovo dopo la confessione dell’altro ragazzo. Fissa le sue mani sul petto nudo di Louis, si fa una nota mentale di assaggiare ogni singolo centimentro del corpo dell’altro ragazzo, più tardi. “Anche io ti amo, sono completamente innamorato di te, voglio che tu sia il mio alfa.”  
La faccia di Louis è estasiata, sorride e delle piccole rughette si formano intorno ai suoi occhi. “Sei sicuro?”  
Harry annuisce. “Assolutamente si. Non ho mai desiderato qualcosa così tanto in tutta la mia vita.”  
Louis avvolge le braccia intorno alla vita del riccio, sedendosi sul materasso e riempiendolo di baci. Annusa infine il suo collo e geme di nuovo. “Dio, ti ho già detto quanto il tuo odore sia fantastico? Hai un odore così fottutamente buono che voglio vivere sul tuo collo per sempre.”  
Harry sogghigna. “No, ma non mi stancherò mai di sentirtelo dire.”  
“Bene.” Louis ritorna a baciarlo lentamente, leccando le labbra di Harry in modo sensuale. “Per la cronaca, voglio che tu sia il mio omega.”  
Harry smette di sorridere per un momento, ricordando un segreto che sta ancora nascondendo al maggiore.  
“Cosa c’è piccolo?”  
Harry si morde un labbro mentre i suoi occhi incontrano lo sguardo preoccupato e spaventato dell’altro ragazzo. Non possono iniziare una vera relazione se prima non racconta tutta la verità.  
“C’è una cosa che devi sapere. Prima di iniziare una relazione, devo dirti una cosa importante...”  
Louis accarezza dolcemente la sua schiena mentre continua a fissarlo negli occhi. “Che cosa c’è?”  
Come avrebbe fatto a dirglielo? Avrebbe dovuto iniziare con una spiegazione su come si è imbattuto mesi fa nei video del maggiore?   
Louis lo incita a parlare, scuotendolo dai suoi pensieri. “Haz, cosa c’è? Puoi dirmi qualsiasi cosa.”  
“So che sei un cam boy.” Sussurra Harry.  
Quando osserva il maggiore, vede che l’altro ha un sorriso divertito sul volto. “Davvero? Non lo stavo nascondendo a nessuno.”  
“Non è solo questo io...sono uno dei tuoi abbonati. Dopo il nostro primo incontro ho cercato informazioni su di te. Dal momento che non c’eravamo mai incontrato, volevo vedere chi fossi e cosa facevi nella vita di tutti i giorni. Poi ho trovato i tuoi video e sono diventato un tuo fan…” ogni parola che esce dalla sua bocca lo fa sentire meglio, come se si fosse tolto finalmente un peso enorme dallo stomaco.  
Louis sorride. “Dio mio. Eri uno di quelli che mi ha mandato le richieste, non è vero?”  
Louis sembra stia scherzando, ma non sa che è andato molto vicino alla realtà delle cose.  
“In realtà si, mi sono registrato e ti ho inviato delle richieste. Sono esnyomega.”  
Gli occhi e la bocca di Louis si spalancano. Harry non riesce a capire se sia una buona o una cattiva cosa, non sa se il maggiore è arrabbiato o continuerà a pensare che tutta questa situazione è molto divertente e si farà una risata. Proprio mentre Harry sta per dire a Louis di parlare, il maggiore si sporge in avanti, spingendolo con la schiena contro il materasso e arrampicandosi su di lui. Appoggia le labbra contro il suo orecchio facendolo rabbrividire in tutto il corpo.  
“Mmm, quindi tu sei il mio bel omega. Quello che vuole che io lecchi il suo bel buchetto, giusto?”  
Harry emette un gemito frustrato. “Si cazzo, per favore.”  
Louis si sposta in modo da trovarsi di fronte al ragazzo, un piccolo sorriso compare sul suo volto. “Mi prenderò cura del mio grazioso omega.” Si appoggia su di lui per baciarlo dolcemente prima di allontanrsi e spingersi verso il basso, lungo il corpo di Harry.  
La prima leccata che Louis lascia contro la sua apertura, lo fa urlare dal piacere. Louis non aveva mai leccato il sedere di qualcuno, prima di quel momento, ed è contento di aver aspettato per provare quella bellissima sensazione. Mangia il sedere di Harry come se fosse affamato, con le dita spalanca le cosce del più piccolo e lo scopa con la lingua finchè Harry non grida di piacere.  
“Guarda quanto sei bisognoso per me.” sussurra Louis sbalordito prima di spingersi di nuovo contro il sedere dell’altro.  
Harry si sposta all’indietro verso la lingua di Louis e inizia a scoparsi da solo. Louis non gli permette di riprendere fiato, perché non appena arriva al culmine, inizia a scoparlo velocemente. Essere così vicino al maggiore, averlo dentro di lui, lo fa totalmente impazzire.  
Si alzano dal letto qualche ora dopo, quando il loro stomaco brontola dalla fame e Harry decide di preparare qualcosa da mangiare. Restano nell’appartamento di Louis per tutta la giornata comportandosi come una qualsiasi coppia innamorata; Harry comincia a fantasticare su un futuro che non si sarebbe mai sognato di poter avere prima di quel momento.   
  
  
  



	10. Capitolo dieci

  
  
  
  
  


###  **[ Until I Found You ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/192593143-until-i-found-you-italian-translation) **

  
  
  
  
  


**CAPITOLO DIECI.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ritornare in tour è una scocciatura. Tutto quello che Louis vorrebbe fare è stare rintanato con Harry in una stanza e non uscire mai più. Harry è fantastico, e lui non ne ha mai abbastanza. Sono costretti a mantenere una certa distanza quando sono in mezzo al team, all’inizio è fottutamente difficile ma man mano che passa il tempo diventa sempre più facile. A Dallas, Harry insiste che devono uscire per un vero e proprio appuntamento.  
“Non posso credere che mi stai facendo indossare vestiti elegante per andare a mangiare fuori,” piagnucola Louis. “Non avremmo potuto ordinare cibo da asporto da te? Ci sono alcune zone della tua suite che non abbiamo ancora battezzato.”  
Harry ride divertito. “Abbiamo un sacco di tempo per fare questo, dopo che ti ho portato fuori. Sei il mio primo vero fidanzato, voglio fare le cose per bene.”  
Il viso di Louis si addolcisce e si china sul tavolo per lasciargli un bacio. “Hai ragione piccolo, ti amo.”  
Harry sorride radioso. “Ti amo anche io.”  
Louis permette al riccio di portarlo fuori a cena, e dopo aver bevuto e mangiato a volontà, tornano velocemente n hotel. Non sono ancora all’interno della suite che Louis si spinge contro il suo corpo, leccandogli il collo per lasciargli un segno del suo passaggio. Spinge Harry contro la porta, appoggiandosi a lui e facendogli sentire la sua erezione dura contro la coscia.  
“Vedi cosa mi fai?” sussurra Louis al suo orecchio. “Sono sempre accanto a te e mi sento in questo modo per tutto il tempo. Mi fai impazzire.”  
Harry emette un gemito mentre Louis continua a leccarlo sulla mascella. “Fottiti Lou, per favore, scopami.”  
Louis si allontana, fissandolo intensamente negli occhi. “Lo farò piccolo, andiamo.”  
  
  
  
  
Una mattina, a Chicago, sono troppo stanchi per uscire dal letto e Louis ammira estasiato il modo in cui la luce del sole filtra attraverso la finestra e fa splendere la pelle del suo ragazzo.  
“Ehi Lou?” la voce del riccio interrompe i suoi pensieri che stavano per diventare molto espliciti.  
“Si, dimmi.”  
Harry si lecca le labbra nervosamente mentre incontra il suo sguardo. “Devo andare a Los Angeles dopo questo concerto per alcuni giorni. C’è un evento che richiede la mia presenza e…il mio team ha ingaggiato un omega per partecipare con me. Volevo chiederti se volevi venire a LA con me.”  
Louis sorride. “Ma certo tesoro, verrei ovunque con te.”  
Il nervosismo del riccio sparisce dal suo viso e sorride dolcemente. “Va bene, perfetto.”  
Louis comunica a Lynda Hanover Records che sarà a Los Angeles nei prossimi giorni, così da poter organzizare un incontro. Prendono un aereo privato insieme a Niall, Liam e Zayn. Louis è contento di non dover nascondersi di fronte ai suoi amici, erano tutti quanti felici di sapere che erano riusciti a risolvere i loro problemi e a diventare una coppia. Louis non è mai stato a LA ed è contento di visitare la città insieme al riccio; guidano verso casa di Harry che, a primo impatto, sembra una fottuta villa a più piani.  
“Tu vivi qui?” Louis rimane a bocca aperta, guardando fuori dal finestrino mentre si avvicinano al vialetto.  
Harry arrossisce vistosamente. “Si, non sto qua spesso. Ho comprato questa cosa quando ho visto che dovevo venire a Los Angeles per lavoro, è più facile che restare in un hotel ogni volta.  
Louis fa un tour dell’enorme villa, salone, piscina riscaldata con cascata, vasca idromassaggio all’esterno. Non c’è uno studio di registrazione come nella casa di Londra ma è comunque fantastica. L’evento di Harry e l’incontro di Louis con la casa discrografica sono stabiliti per il giorno successivo, quindi decidono di trascorrere la giornata rilassandosi a bordo piscina. Harry gli prepara dei panini per pranzo e un margarita, Louis potrebbe abituarsi a vivere così per sempre.  
“Sei agitato per l’incontro con Lynda?” domanda Harry mentre da un morso al suo panino.  
“Si, un po’. Non so cosa aspettarmi.”  
“Qualsiasi cosa ti dica, non firmare nulla finchè non hai fatto leggere il contratto ad un avvocato.” Lo avverte Harry.  
“Dove lo trovo un avvocato?”  
“Chiamerò Irving, è il mio avvocato ed è stato fantastico con me.”  
Louis lascia un bacio sulla guancia dell’altro ragazzo. “Grazie amore.”  
Dopo pranzo, Harry insiste per uscire di casa. Passeggiano per Beverly Hills ed Harry viene fermato costantemente dai fan che chiedono autografi e foto. Louis resta in disparte, osservando il modo in cui il riccio tratta i fan, sempre con gentilezza e dedizione. Non si mostra mai infastidito, è paziente e cerca di accontentare tutto. Louis è meravigliato e non sa come il riccio possa riuscire a gestire tutto questo. Comprano dello yogurt nel negozio preferito di Harry; Louis riempie la sua coppetta con il maggior numero di glasse possibili, mentre il riccio si limita a riempirlo con della frutta, per poi finire a mangiare il suo yogurt e non dalla propria coppetta, cosa che non lo infastidisce per niente. Harry lo convince a fare un po’ di shopping per trovare qualcosa da indossare il giorno seguente per l’incontro con l’etichetta discografica.  
“Devi fare una bella impressione, Lou.” Insiste Harry.  
“Non posso incantarla con il mio charme e basta?”  
Harry si acciglia. “Non provarci, puoi farlo solo con me.”  
Louis ride divertito. “Sei ridicolo lo sai? Dai andiamo a comprarmi un vestito.”  
Passano il resto del pomeriggio a fare spese, Harry gli fa provare innumerevoli completi fino a quando non ne trova uno che lo soddisfa pienamente. Louis si guarda allo specchio e si trova meraviglioso, Harry ha un buon gusto in fatto di moda.  
“Non male.” Louis si gira per dare un’occhiata veloce al suo sedere. “Questi pantaloni mi fanno un bel sedere.”  
“Lo so…” borbotta il riccio mentre lo fissa intensamente attraverso lo specchio.  
Dopo aver pagato, si dirigono verso casa.  
“Andiamo da qualche parte per cena? Vestiti che ti porto fuori.” Esclama Harry mentre mettono in ordine i vestiti che hanno acquistato nel pomeriggio.  
Louis agrotta le sopracciglia, sorpreso. “Oh veramente? Dove mi vuoi portare?  
Harry sorride maliziosamente. “Dovrai aspettare per saperlo.” Sussurra prima di sparire all’interno della sua enorme cabina armadio.  
“Bene, hai intenzione di unirti a me in doccia?”  
Harry fa il broncio. “Scusa tesoro, non posso. Devo fare una cosa urgente, torno prima di uscire.”  
“Mi lasci qui tutto solo?”  
Harry avvolge le braccia attorno al corpo di Louis e lo bacia sulle labbra prima di succhiargli il collo. “Non starò via a lungo, te lo prometto.” Gli lascia un ultimo bacio poi esce rapidamente dalla stanza.  
Louis fa un respiro profondo prima di prendere un asciugamano dalla biancheria pulita ed entrare nell’enorme bagno del riccio. La doccia di Harry è grande quanto la sua camera da letto a Londra. Louis non vedeva l’ora di provarla insieme al suo fidanzato. Apre l’acqua che comincia subito a scendere come una cascata, ci sono tre grossi soffioni sopra la sua testa e Louis si sente in paradiso sotto il getto. Passa una quantita spropositata di tempo a lavarsi e a godere dell’acqua calda, pulendosi perfettamente le parti intime, i suoi piani con Harry per quella notte sono già presenti nella sua testa e deve prepararsi al meglio.  
Quando esce dalla doccia, si aspetta che il riccio lo stia già aspettando in camera, preferibilmente nudo, ma non trova nessuno. Forse sta facendo la doccia nel bagno degli ospiti. Louis sceglie di indossare alcuni vestiti comprati poche ore prima, Harry era rimasto molto soddisfatto di come gli stavano i vestiti, così alla fine aveva deciso di acquistarne parecchi, insistendo sul fatto che lui era fantastico con ogni vestito che provava. Louis non aveva provato ad imporsi, aveva in programma di farla pagare ad Harry più tardi. Sceglie di indossare un paio di jeans neri attillati, una camicia Burberry e delle vans nere. Non si spruzza nessun profumo o dopobarba, vuole che Harry senta il suo profumo naturale così da farlo impazzire totalmente. Mentre sta finendo di sistemarsi i capelli e i vestiti, sente suonare il campanello. Agrotta le sopracciglia, confuso, perché Harry avrebbe dovuto suonare il campanello? A meno che non sia qualcun altro venuto a far visita al riccio.   
Louis si avvicina alla porta principale, la apre lentamente e un sorriso appare immediatamente sul suo viso. “Dio mio.”  
Harry si trova sull’uscio della porta con un bellissiomo bouquet tra le mani. Indossa dei pantaloni con fiochi bianchi e neri e una semplice camicia nera abbottonata fino a metà petto. I suoi capelli sono sciolti e incorniciano il suo viso in modo splendido. Louis non riesce a respirare.  
“Cosa significa tutto questo?” prende i fiori tra le mani e li annusa. Louis non ricordava di aver detto al riccio che i suoi fiori preferiti sono le gardenia, il bouquet formato da rose e gardenie è mozzafiato. Louis si sposta per lasciar entrare il riccio in casa, e si incammina in cucina per cercare un vaso dove mettere i fiori. Un vaso di vetro lo attende sul bancone della cucina, pronto per essere utilizzato.  
“Ti porto fuori per un altro appuntamento.” Dice Harry sottovoce.  
“Siamo già andati ad un appuntamento insieme.” Gli ricorda Louis mentre riempie il vaso con dell’acqua.  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. “Si, lo so, ed è stato meraviglioso. Ma le coppie non escono una sola volta, Lou.”  
Louis arrossisce, non è abituato a ricevere così tante attenzioni da qualcuno. Le attenzioni che riceveva solitamente veniva dai suoi clienti, ma anche in quel caso volevano soltanto vederlo nudo di fronte alla telecamera. Stare con Harry è totalmente diverso, Harry vuole la passione, ma soprattutto è molto romantico e sta facendo tutto il possibile per conquistarlo.  
“Bene, dove andiamo allora?”  
Harry prende la sua mano e lo spinge verso la porta principale. “Andiamo fuori a cena.”  
Entrano nella Range Rover del riccio, che lo accompagna in un ristorante di cui Louis non ha mai sentito parlare, chiamato Blue Anchor. Il parcheggiò è quasi vuoto, tranne per alcune macchine, cosa che Louis trova alquanto strana dato che è ormai sera ed è ora di cena. Prende la mano di Harry quando l’altro ragazzo gliela offre per uscire dalla macchina e si dirigono verso l’entrata del locale. Il ristorante è completamente vuoto, l’illuminazione è soffusa e i tavoli sono illuminati da candele che creano un’atmosfera molto romantica. Solo un tavolo è apparecchiato al centro della sala.  
“Buonasera, benvenuti al Blue Anchor, il vostro tavolo è pronto.” Un uomo con un forte accento americano li saluta e li accompagna al tavolo.  
“Haz, non hai fatto chiudere sul serio tutto il ristorante per noi due.” Sussurra Louis.  
Harry alza lo sguardo dal suo menù. “Non preoccuparti, Louis. Sono il proprietario di questo posto e il mio socio è stato più che d’accordo nel chiudere il locale per una sera. Non è un grosso problema.”  
Ok, quindi Harry è il proprietario di un ristorante, ogni giorno impara qualcosa di nuovo sull’altro ragazzo. Il cameriere gli porta una bottiglia di vino e riempie i bicchiere prima di andarsene. Louis guarda il menù indeciso, sembra tutto delizioso in quel posto e non riesce a decidersi.  
“Cosa fanno di buono qua?”  
“Il salmone è il mio preferito. Ma anche il manzo alla wellington è squisito.”  
Ordinano entrambi e quando il cameriere va in cucina per consegnare la comanda, Harry prende dolcemente la sua mano.  
“C’è qualcos’altro che dovrei sapere, a parte il fatto che sei il proprietario di un ristorante?” domanda Louis sarcastico.  
Harry sogghigna. “In realtà si. Sono un benefattore anonimo per la Omega Foundation. Vado anche all’ospedale pediatrico ogni anno nel periodo natalizio per fare regali ai bambini malati.”  
Louis inclina la testa di lato e lo guarda attentamente. “Perché non scrivono sui giornali queste cose? Di quanto sei caritatevole e di tutte le cose belle che fai.”  
Harry fa spallucce. “Non faccio quelle cose per pubblicità e non voglio attirare l’attenzione, è semplicemente qualcosa che mi piace fare, mi piace aiutare gli altri, finchè posso.”  
“Ti ho già detto quanto ti amo?”  
Harry sogghigna. “Si, ma non mi stancherò mai di sentirlo.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ci piacerebbe che registrasse un EP con noi, penso che lei abbia un grande talento, signor Tomlinson, ci piacerebbe lavorare con te.” spiega Lynda sorridendogli calorosamente.  
Louis non riesce a credere di essere arrivato fino a quel punto, tutto quello per cui ha lavorato negli ultimi anni sta finalmente diventando realtà. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di sedersi di fronte al capo di un’etichetta disografica che gli dice di amare la sua musica e di voler lavorare con lui. Non solo sta realizzando il suo sogno, ma ha anche trovato qualcuno con cui condividerlo e che lo ama con tutto se stesso. Louis sta scoppiando di gioia.  
“Apprezzo molto questa opportunità e prometto che non ti deluderò.” Dice Louis. Discutono in modo dettagliato di ogni singola cosa, Niall lo ha accompagnato e si è presentato come suo manager. Non hanno ancora reso le cose ufficiali, ma il biondo ha chiesto esplicitamente di poter rappresentare Louis quando ha sentito che la Hanover Records era interessata alla sua musica. Concludono l’incontro accordandosi di incontrarsi appena Louis ha finito il tour con Harry. E’ tutto così reale che fa fatica a crederci.  
Quando fanno ritorna a casa del riccio, ringrazia Niall per averlo accompagnato e lo saluta con un abbraccio. La villa è silenziosa e Louis controlla l’ora, Harry sarebbe dovuto uscire soltanto fra un paio d’ore e gli aveva promesso che lo avrebbe aspettato per sapere tutto riguardo l’incontro  
“Haz?” urla Louis per farsi sentire, il suo ragazzo non si trova né in salotto, né in cucina, né in piscina.   
Louis sale le scale per controllare in camera da letto. Apre la porta lentamente e improvvisamente smette di respirare. Harry è sul letto che si penetra da solo con un dildo enorme. La pelle del ragazzo è luccicante per il sudore e l’aria è piena del suo meraviglioso profumo. Louis sente il sesso indurirsi all’istante, un ringhio si forma nella sua gola. Harry lo guarda estasiato e geme tra le labbra. “Lou.”  
Louis si toglie in vesiti e sale rapidamente sul letto, si appoggia sul collo del riccio per respirare a pieni polmoni il suo odore. “Cazzo piccolo, perché non mi hai aspettato?” tocca il dildo con le dita e lo spinge leggermente dentro il buco di Harry, il quale geme leggermente.  
“Ahh non potevo aspettare.”  
Louis lecca il collo del ragazzo prima di catturare le sue labbra per lasciargli un profondo bacio. “Mi piace quando sei così bisognoso.” Tira fuori il dildo dal buco del riccio, è pronto e bagnato e non può fare a meno di assaggiarlo mentre immerge la lingua all’interno e la fa ruotare attorno ad esso.  
“Lou! Ah cazzo.”  
Normalmente Louis avrebbe passato il tempo a far godere Harry lentamente, ma al momento non ce la fa, è quasi arrivato al limite. Ha bisogono di scopare Harry, il suo omega, adesso. Si infila con un movimento rapido dentro l’apertura del riccio. Il ragazzo sotto di lui grida per il piacere, Louis aumenta le spinte e sente che sta perdendo il controllo a causa del calore e del profumo del suo fidanzato.  
“Sei fantastico, sei così buono.”  
Louis sbatte il suo sesso dentro al riccio ancora più forte, le loro pelli sudate emettono un rumore assordante ogni volta che si toccano. “Voglio che pensi a me quando sarai con quell’omega stasera. Ricordati che sei mio.”  
Le urla di Harry sono attutite dal cuscino dove è sepolto il suo viso, e Louis continua a mantenere un ritmo serrante. Il suo cazzo si ingrossa maggiormente ed entrambi sussultano quando arriva al culmine, bagnando interamente il sedere di Harry.  
“Cazzo!” Louis trema mentre l’orgasmo gli fa mancare il respiro.  
Harry lo segue subito dopo, spargendo il seme tra le lenzuola.  
Louis fa scorrere la lingua lungo il collo del riccio e lo bacia dolcemente. “Ti amo, piccolo.”  
“Ti amo, Lou.”  
Si sdraiano l’uno affianco all’altro sul letto mentre aspettano di riprendere fiato.  
“Allora, come è andata la riunione?” domanda Harry non appena il suo respiro torna regolare.  
Louis si limita a bombardare di baci il collo del suo ragazzo e a lasciargli un succhiotto ben visibile sul collo. “Benissimo, tutto bene.” infine si sporge per lasciare al riccio un bacio dolce sulle labbra.  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
  
Il tour continua, più viaggiano per gli Stati Uniti, più Harry sente il desiderio di uscire allo scoperto e dire a tutti che in realtà è un omega. Succede ogni volta che i suoi occhi e quelli di Louis si incontrano e l’altro ragazzo lo guarda come se fosse il suo mondo. Riescono a condividere un tocco o un bacio solamente quando non c’è nessuno in giro, quindi raramente. Tutto ciò fa sentire Harry come un ladro, più ci pensa, più è sicuro di voler uscire allo scoperto. L’ultima cosa che vuole fare è chiederlo direttamente a Louis, prima di informare tutto il suo team. È quasi sicuro che il maggiore senta la necessità di raccontare a tutti la loro storia, vuole soltanto aspettare il momento giusto. Harry non sa quando sarà, lo capirà sul momento. Deve essere paziente, ha aspettato quasi dieci anni, può aspettare ancora qualche mese.  
Suonano al Madison Square Garden e Harry porta Louis a visitare Central Park e l’Empire State Building. Quando sono a Chicaha, visitano la Willis Tower il Millennium Park. Harry porta Louis fuori a mangiare la pizza e i migliori cupcakes della città. Visitano anche il Grand Canyon quando si dirigono verso ovest. Harry porta con sé la macchina fotografica e scatta innumerevoli selfie, oltre a immortalare le montagne sullo sfondo. Louis lo prende in giro costantemente, ma Harry sa che lo fa apposta e che lo ama più della sua stessa vita.  
Tornano a Los Angeles per i due spettacoli finali, hanno due giorni liberi prima della grande serata, così Harry e Louis decidono di passare il loro tempo libero a casa del riccio, abbuffandosi di cibo e guardando la tv, oltre a far sesso ovunque. Harry si sveglia con la mano del suo ragazzo sulla fronte, quando apre gli occhi nota subito lo sguardo preoccupato dell’altro.  
“Cosa c’è?”  
“Sei caldo.”  
Harry corruga le sopracciglia e Louis gli accarezza dolcemente il viso. “Mi sento bene.”  
Louis ha già il cellulare in mano, pronto per chiamare qualcuno. “Devo chiedere a Liam se può venirti a controllare, per sicurezza.”  
Harry geme infastidito. “Louis, sto bene, non è necessario.”  
“Che ne dici di essere uno stronzo testardo e lasciare che Liam ti controlli? E’ per la tua salute, amore.” Louis sembra preoccupato per lui ed Harry lo ama proprio per questo moivo, inoltre l’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno in questo momento è entrare in calore. Il suo penunltimo show sarà domani e non è possibile in nessun modo posticiparli o cancellarli.  
Harry fa il broncio fissando intensamente il maggiore, di solito ha successo ma questa volta non funziona. Prima che possa anche solo protestare, Liam suona alla loro porta con il kit medico tra le braccia.  
“Va bene, vediamo cosa non va.” Liam estrae il termometro dalla borsa e lo infila nella sua bocca. Harry si allontana infastidito per poi mettersi a ridere.  
“Harry dai, apri la bocca. Stai solo rendendo tutto più difficile.”  
“Sto bene, non ho bisogno di essere controllato.”  
“Harry, lascia che Liam ti controlli la temperatura.” La voce alpha di Louis riecheggia nella stanza, facendo tacere tutti. Harry non ha mai visto prima d’ora questo lato del maggiore, perché è uscito soltanto adesso?  
Incapace di resistere al suo alfa, Harry apre riluttante la bocca, lasciando che Liam lo controlli. Louis passa le dita dolcemente tra i suoi capelli spettinati e si china per baciarlo sulla fronte.  
“Mi dispiace aver usato quella voce, ma devi farti controllare piccolo.” adesso la voce di Louis è più morbida ed Harry si tranquillizza, rilassandosi sotto al suo tocco.  
“Va bene, dovrei smetterla di essere così testardo.” borbotta tra sé e sé.  
Liam gli lancia un’occhiata incuriosita e gli dice di smetterla di far muovere il termomentro in bocca.  
“Per fortuna che te lo dici da solo.” Ridacchia Louis.  
Il termometro emette un segnale acustico e Liam lo rimuove velocemente per guardarlo. “Hai la febbre, penso che stai andando in calore.”  
“Fanculo, non posso cancellare gli spettacoli.”  
“Lo so, non c’è davvero altro modo?”  
Harry chiude gli occhi cercando di impedire alle lacrime di fuoriuscire. Non sa davvero cosa fare.  
“Posso aiutarti a farlo finire più velocemente, se vuoi.” sussurra Louis.  
Harry lo fissa intensamente e Louis sembra incerto e impaurito, come se lui potesse rifiutarlo.  
“Il calore più veloce che hai avuto, quando stavi con un alfa, quanto è durato? Tre giorni?” Liam lancia un’occhiata preoccupata ad Harry.  
“Si, è stato tre anni fa, però.”  
Il viso di Louis si indurisce quando sente nominare un altro alfa con cui è stato il riccio, il suo cazzo si contrae nei pantaloni.  
“Posso fartelo passare più velocemente.” Louis sembra sicuro di quello che sta dicendo ed Harry decide di accettare.  
“Va bene, ok. Volevo già chiederti di restare con me ma…ora sarà tutto più facile. Facciamolo.”  
“D’accordo, vi lascio soli. Sarà bello non dover occuparmi di te questa volta.” sussurra Liam mentre recupera le sue cose.  
Louis lo fissa intensamente ed emette un ringhio acuto.  
“Oh calmati, me ne vado subito.” Esclama Liam.  
Louis chiude la porta della stanza prima di voltarsi verso Harry. “Stai bene? Ti serve qualcosa?”  
Harry lo ama così tanto, adora quando il maggiore si preoccupa per lui.  
“Si, ho bisogno del tuo cazzo. Per favore.”  
Louis sogghigna ma non risponde, si toglie i vestiti e raggiunge il riccio nel letto. Le cose diventano molto confuse, subito dopo. Harry non ricorda bene cosa è successo tra loro, tutto ciò che sa è che Louis si prende cura di lui come non aveva mai fatto nessuno prima di quel momento. Louis è attento ad ogni suo bisogno, lo coccola dopo ogni orgasmo e lo tranquillizza constantemente. Gli prepara da mangiare e gli fa bere tantissima acqua. Tutto è sfocato, ma l’unica cosa che ricorda Harry è l’amore incondizionato di Louis nei suoi confronti.  
“Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo.” Gli dice il maggiore ogni volta che entra dentro il suo corpo.  
Il modo in cui i loro profumi si mescolano è meraviglioso e crea un mix spettacolare. Alla fine, Harry quasi sviene per la stanchezza, ma non si è mai sentito così al sicuro in tutta la sua vita.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando Harry si sveglia, il mattino dopo, è tutto appiccicoso. Louis non è sdraiato accanto a lui, così si mette seduto sul letto e prova a chiamarlo. “Lou?” la sua voce è roca e si chiede cosa abbia fatto per avere la gola in fiamme.  
La porta della camera si apre e Louis entra con un vassoio pieno di cibo e due tazze di tè. “Scusa amore, sono andato a prenderti da mangiare. Bevi un po’ di tè al limone per la gola.” Appoggia il vassoio sul comodino e gli consegna una tazza.   
Harry sorseggia il liquido bollente e sente la gola stare subito meglio. “Perché mi fa così tanto male la gola?”  
Louis ridacchia e le sue guance diventano rosse. “Per le urla penso, ti piaceva molto.”  
Ora tocca a lui arrossire vistosamente. “Oh.”  
“Va tutto bene tesoro, sei stato fantastico.”  
“Quanto tempo è passato?” chiese Harry con tono stanco, spera che non debbano rimandare o cancellaregli spettacoli.  
Louis gli lascia un bacio sulla testa. “Solo un giorno, abbiamo perso le prove ma abbiamo ancora un paio d’ora prima di andare all’arena. Liam ci ha dato tempo fino alle 17:00 prima di dire a Niall di rimandare lo show.”  
Harry si sente immediatamente più rilassato. “Oh grazie a Dio.”  
“Prego.” Risponde sfacciatamente Louis.  
Harry lo schiaffeggia sul braccio.   
La prima serata va incredibilmente bene, ci sono molti amici di Harry tra la folla e si sente fortunato ad averli tutti lì con lui. Dopo lo spettacolo decidono di andare tutti insieme in un locale per festeggiare e godersi la reciproca compagnia. È difficile stare lontano da Louis, Harry non riesce più ad accettare questa situazione. Mentre è seduto con alcuni amici, osserva il maggiore sulla pista da ballo insieme a Sarah e Clare.  
Harry si scusa e si alza velocemente dal tavolo per avvicinarsi a Louis. Il suo odore lo colpisce all’istante , rendendolo improvvisamente bisognoso ed eccitato.   
Louis vede il suo viso e sogghigna sotto i baffi. “Haz, vieni con noi a ballare.”  
Harry afferra Louis per la maglietta e lo tira verso il suo corpo per sussurrargli qualcosa nell’orecchio. “Portami a casa Lou, per favore.”  
Louis deve aver percepito il bisogno nel suo tono di voce perché annuisce immediatamente e dice semplicemente a Sarah e a Clare che devono andarsene.  
  
  
  
  
  
L’ultimo giorno di tour è sempre triste per Harry. E’ come la laurea, quando tutti si dicono addio perché non sanno se si rivedranno mai più. C’è una sensazione di nostalgia nell’aria quando iniziano il soundchech e soprattutto quando aspettano di essere chiamati prima di iniziare lo show. Lo stomaco di Harry è in subbuglio. Lo spettacolo inizia con “Only Angel”, come al solito, e Harry balla come se fosse l’ultima volta nella sua vita. Più lo spettacolo procede, più Harry diventa nervoso. Questo è il momento giusto e non lo sprecherà.  
“Buona sera a tutti,” inizia a urlare per farsi sentire sopra la folla urlante, iniziando a suonare la sua chitarra acustica. Questa canzone non è presente nella sua scaletta, ma stasera Harry non vuole seguirla e vuole fare di testa sua. “Spero che vi stiate divertente. C’è una canzone che voglio suonare per voi. L’ho scritta recentemente e non la conoscete ancora, nemmeno la mia band sapeva che avrei suonato questa canzone. Scusate ragazzi, ma sento il bisogno di farla sentire a tutti.” Si volta verso i ragazzi e vede le espressioni confuse sui loro volti, soprattutto su quello di Louis, ma decide di non pensarci al momento.  
“C’è una cosa che non sapete di me, in realtà… io sono un omega. Quando ho firmato il contratto discografico ho deciso di nascondere questa parte di me per svariate ragioni. Ma oggi, mentre sono qui davanti a tutti voi, voglio essere finalmente onesto. Voglio dirvi che ho trovato l’amore della mia vita e voglio suonare questa canzone per lui.” Harry fissa Louis da sopra la spalla e vede gli occhi del maggiore spalancati. “Louis, piccolo, questa canzone è per te.” gli manda un bacio ed inizia a strimpellare la chitarra.  
  
 _Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_  
 _But bear this mind it was meant to be_  
 _And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_  
 _And it all makes sense to me_  
 _Harry si gira per fissare Louis mentre canta, incontrano i suoi occhi lucidi e pieni d’amore._  
 _I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
 _But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to_  
 _I'm in love with you and all these little things_  
  
Verso la fine della canzone, Harry vede che il pubblico ha illuminato l’arena con migliaia di luci, e si sente come se si trovasse sotto un cielo notturno pieno di stelle. Quando suona l’ultima nota, guarda nervosamente verso il maggiore che corre immediatamente verso di lui per avvolgergli le braccia intorno al collo. L’abbraccio è molto imbarazzante, a causa della chitarra in mezzo ai loro corpi, ma riescono comunque a trasmettersi tutto l’amore possibile. Si baciano sul palco e la folla urla estasiata. Ad Harry non importa più di nulla, si preoccupa soltanto del sapore meraviglioso delle labbra di Louis sulle sue.  
Quando si allontanano, Louis gli sorride. “Ti amo stronzo. Perché non mi hai detto che volevi fare tutto questo?”  
Harry fa spallucce. “Volevo farti una sorpresa.”  
Louis sogghigna e gli lascia un altro bacio. In quel momento per Harry non conta più nessuno, né la band, né il pubblico, né il suo team, conta soltanto il ragazzo che tiene tra le braccia. L’amore della sua vita.  
  


~*~

  
  
  
_Qualche tempo dopo..._  
  
  
Louis corre giù dal palco asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte. Zayn gli da una pacca sulla spalla. “Bello spettacolo, amico.”  
“Grazie.” Sorride mentre si incamminano verso il backstage.  
È in viaggio da quasi un mese negli Stati Uniti per partecipare a diversi eventi insieme a tanti altri artisti. L’EP di Louis ha superato tutte le aspettative e dopo le vacanze è tornato subito in studio per lavorare. Louis viene scortato verso un auto in attesa fuori dall’arena, che lo riporterà nella sua stanza d’hotel. Da la buonanotte a Zayn prima di separarsi dall’amico, infine si fionda sotto la doccia per togliersi di dosso tutto il sudore. Ama essere in tour ma odia stare lontano da Harry. Harry è impegnato in studio per portare a termine il suo nuovo album, Louis ha ascoltato in anteprima alcune canzoni e sono spettacolari. Non vede l’ora che tutti sentano quei capolavori. Dopo la doccia, Louis indossa un paio di pantaloncini prima di mettersi a letto e accendere il pc, vede subito che Harry è online su Skype, quindi non esita un secondo a chiamarlo.  
Harry appare sullo schermo con un sorriso sul volto, gli occhi luminosi e verdi. “Baby!” esclama subito dopo. “Come stai? Come è andato lo spettacolo?”  
Louis sorride. “Tutto bene, mi manchi però.”  
Il sorrise di Harry svanisce all’istante. “Lo so, mi manchi anche tu. Tantissimo. Penso di aver quasi finito con l’album, potrei venire da te prima di quanto pensi.”  
“Davvero?”  
Harry annuisce in risposta. “Mmm, ho appena prenotato il volo, in realtà. Ci vedremo a Chicago domani.”  
“Dio mio! Perché me lo stai dicendo soltanto adesso?”  
Harry ride divertito. “Volevo vedere la tua faccia.”  
Louis mette il broncio. “Stronzo.”  
Il riccio sbadiglia e allunga le braccia per sitracchiarsi, i muscoli che si contraggono sul petto, Louis vorrebbe essere con lui per leccarglieli uno a uno. “Dovrei andare a letto, è stata una lunga giornata. Volevo dirti che ho una sorpresa per te.”  
“Si? Quindi dirmi che ci vedremo domani non è già una sorpresa?”  
“Non proprio. Controlla la tua mail dopo aver chiuso la chiamata. Vedrai.” Un ghigno malizioso si forma sulla bocca del riccio.  
“Va bene, allora buonanotte. Ti amo.”  
“Ti amo Lou, riposati.”  
Louis fissa lo schermo vuoto dopo che Harry ha chiuso la chiamata, apre subito il browser per controllare le sue mail e ne nota subito una da parte del suo fidanzato. “Solo per te” c’è scritto come oggetto, Louis clicca sul messaggio e vede un video allegato.  
Il video parte motrando Harry senza maglietta, che guarda verso la telecamera. “Ehi Lou. Ho pensato che fosse carino che, visto che ho guardato mille volte i tuoi video porno, avresti dovuto vedermi anche tu, almeno una volta. Ti invierò diversi video fino a Natale, in ognuno farò le stesse cose che tu hai fatto nei tuoi video. Spero ti piacciano, ti amo.” Harry finisce di parlare e gli manda un bacio.  
Il cazzo di Louis è già mezzo duro, solo ad immaginare i video che Harry ha pensato di girare per lui. Nella scena successiva Harry è steso sul letto con delle mutandine di pizzo blu e calze abbinate, Louis quasi soffoca per la sorpresa. La pelle di Harry è pallida contro il pizzo color celeste, Louis desidera essere con lui per togliere quel pezzo di stoffa con i denti. Osserva Harry spostare la mano lungo il petto e toccarsi il cavallo, l’erezione già prominente sotto le mutandine. Immerge la mano all’interno e si stringe il sesso dolcemente prima di iniziare ad accarezzarsi. La mano di Louis vola verso il suo cazzo, rispecchiando i movimenti del fidanzato nel video. Harry guarda dritto verso la telecamera, i suoi occhi sono lucidi e le labbra di un rosa splendente.  
“Vorrei che tu fossi qui con me piccolo, ho così tanto bisogno di te.” geme Harry mentre la mano si muove più velocemente. Inarca la schiena sul letto ed emette dei suoni meravigliosi.   
Louis sente il suo cazzo ingrossarsi sempre di più e sa che non durerà ancora a lungo. Harry usa l’altra mano per pizzicarsi il capezzolo, chiude gli occhi e la bocca si spalanca per emettere un urlo di piacere prima di arrivare al culmine, lo sperma che si riversa sullo stomaco. Louis vorrebbe essere con il riccio per assaggiarlo.  
Arriva anche lui al culmine pochi secondi dopo, urlando un “Fanculo!”  
Harry ansima sul letto, gli occhi socchiusi che lo fissano intensamente nella telecamera prima di sorridere dolcemente. “Ti amo, Lou. Non vedo l’ora di vederti.” Dopo un secondo di silenzio Harry afferra un telecomando e ferma la registrazione, lasciando Louis inerme e senza fiato davanti allo schermo del pc. Se questo è soltanto il primo video, può solo immaginare cos’altro ha in serbo per lui quel pazzo. Quando si è sistemato e ripulito, Louis prende il cellulare per inviare un messaggio al riccio.  
  
 _Mi è piaciuto molto il video, piccolo. Sono così fortunato ad averti. Ti amo, ricordatelo. xx_  



End file.
